Saki and Amaretto
by Aria6
Summary: Companion fic to Claimed! What if Shunsui became a hollow decades before Aizen's treachery? And what if he meets a certain lonely hollow? What will this mean for Soul Society and a certain white haired taichou? Shunsui/Starrk, eventual Shunsui/Starrk/Juushiro. Some very one-sided Aizen/Starrk. Hollow Shunsui!
1. Chapter 1

_Absolute darkness. Confusion. Under attack but from where? He could feel his body but nothing else. No sight, no hearing, not even sense of smell…_

_The pain was sudden and blinding. The back, someone had stabbed him in the back. He tried to turn but it was already too late._

_Darkness._

* * *

The tiny hollow sniffed the wind, searching for anything it could scavenge.

This hollow was not tiny because it was strong. Some tiny hollows were like that, all the spiritual energy of a powerful hollow condescended into a tiny, dangerous package. But not this one. No, this hollow was simply weak. A pitiful soul that hadn't managed to make the jump to Soul Society properly, it had hollowfied along the way. It had no memories or sentience, which was not surprising. The plus soul that had given rise to it had been a baby, her little life cut short all too soon.

But now it was picking up the scent of a meal. The little thing stumbled out of the bushes and cheeped in delight as it beheld the body on the ground. Blood was soaking into the soft earth, still warm. The kill was so very fresh. There was a distant sound of blade on blade and the hollow looked away worriedly for a moment. But then hunger decided it. It needed this kill, needed it desperately. Hunching over the body it began to feed.

It was a very rare thing for a basic hollow to feed on a taichou class reiatsu. And with the kill so fresh, the soul was still fully present, available for the hollow to absorb. Of course, in doing so it quickly gained a new primary soul. As soon as the hollow finished eating it whimpered and flopped over, twitching as the new soul gained ascendancy.

The hollow's body changed to accommodate that soul. When it had started eating it had been a frog. The new body that twitched and uncurled was snake-like. And it quickly warped further, growing large then abruptly shifting to small again. It was skipping the Gillian phase. The soul it had just absorbed was more powerful than any Gillian so it was only right and proper that it would take its place among the adjuchas.

Finally the conversion was done and grey eyes opened, regarding the shattered remains of the body curiously. The only thing vaguely recognizable was the shreds of a pink kimono, now stained heavily with blood. Flicking out a forked tongue dismissively, the hollow slithered away to create a garganta and go to Hueco Mundo.

There was nothing more for it here.

* * *

Juushiro looked into his tea, not seeing it. His eyes were clouded and his hands shook as he brought the cup to his lips.

_Shunsui. _The pain of it was nearly unbearable. Everyone knew he was mourning his best friend. They didn't know he was mourning his lover as well.

They had been lovers since their academy days. Juushiro had always known he was attracted to men. Shunsui had come into his life like a hurricane, upsetting all of his quiet, ordered ways. He'd enjoyed every minute of it and after they'd fallen into bed together after a night of drinking, he'd been terrified that it would all come to an end. But Shunsui had surprised him. Instead of being revolted or shocked by what they had done, Shunsui had been fascinated and had insisted they immediately repeat it. Juushiro closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered that. Shunsui had always been so passionate. Could he really be dead?

But there was no doubt. A hollow had eaten him. Judging from the reiatsu signature of it, though, it hadn't killed him. No taichou would ever be overcome by such a weak thing. The other bodies in the area had bourn wounds from a sword, so it was assumed that Kyoraku had been slain by someone using a blade. An opportunistic hollow had fed on his corpse, nothing more. If they were lucky, perhaps it had only taken a residue of power and not his lover's soul. Juushiro didn't think they were lucky. Was Shunsui in Hueco Mundo, somewhere? If he saw him right now would he even recognize the hollow his love had become?

Juushiro wanted to go to Hueco Mundo and try to find him. He wanted Shunsui to have peace, wanted to find that hollow and give it konso. But searching for a single hollow in all of Hueco Mundo would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. And even if he found it, would he be able to recognize the thing his love had become? Juushiro thought he would but there would be no way to convince Yamamoto of that.

A warm hand fell on his shoulder and Juushiro looked up in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the door open. To his further surprise, a very familiar, old face was looking down at him.

"May I join you, Juushiro?" Yamamoto asked and Juushiro swallowed before nodding. Old man Yama knew how much Shunsui meant to him, although he didn't know everything. How could he?

"Of course, Soutaichou." He said and Yamamoto settled down on the cushion across from him. Juushiro smiled as he poured his superior some tea. He'd brought another cup, as though Shunsui was still there… although he would have always preferred the saki. Juushiro's smile faded as he thought of that and Yamamoto sipped on his tea.

"Shunsui was a great man. We will all miss him." He said quietly and Juushiro nodded, his throat feeling tight. "How are you holding up?"

"I… as well as can be expected, I suppose." He said softly. Yamamoto couldn't understand how much Shunsui truly meant to him. A good friend, yes, but so much more… there was a moment of hesitation before Yamamoto spoke again. He seemed uncomfortable?

"I am aware of how much he meant to you." Juushiro stared, shocked. Surely the Soutaichou didn't mean…? "You forget that the Onmitsukido ultimately reports to me. I wish to know of such things. It helps, in case there are problems later."

"I…" Juushiro swallowed hard. "I had no idea." This truly was a shock. He'd thought they had managed to conceal their relationship completely. Yamamoto gave him a moment to compose himself before speaking again. His tone was compassionate.

"You can come to me if you need help, Juu." That old nickname made his eyes tear up. Shunsui had always called him that. "Please, let me know before you do anything… foolish." Juushiro looked down at his tea. He knew what Yamamoto was referring to. He'd considered doing something foolish, he really had.

"I'll be fine, Yama-jii." He said, lifting his head and meeting Yamamoto's eyes. "I… it's hard, but I have my Division, my fukutaichou, all the people I am close to. I'll get past this." He would. He knew he would. And… "Shunsui would have hated it if I did something foolish." He knew that. Shunsui would have wanted him to go on, not join him in death. Yamamoto nodded, sad but approving. "What progress have we made to finding his murderer?" Not the hollow that had eaten him but the hand that had held the blade that had taken his lover's life. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Not much, so far. But Soi Fon and her men are searching most diligently." He rumbled and Juushiro nodded. He had no doubt that the Second Division and the Onmitsukido were very active. The death of a taichou by assassination was not a small thing. "I will let you know as soon as we know anything."

"Thank you." He said gratefully and they sat in silence for a time, just enjoying the tea. For Juushiro, it helped. At least one person understood his pain. Well, two really. Soi Fon knew as well but they were not close. It meant a great deal to him, that Yamamoto understood.

Hopefully, they would find Shunsui's killer. Then, he could truly go on.

* * *

Decades later, in Hueco Mundo.

"Haha! Catch me Starrk, catch me!" The little girl ran over the sand dunes. She was surprisingly swift on her feet, untroubled by shifting sand. But then, despite her appearance she was a hollow. A much larger form followed behind her, his black cloak swirling around him. It didn't take him long to catch the smaller and lift her in a hug. "Ah, put me down!"

"Why should I? Oof!" The little one punched him and he dropped her, rubbing his stomach. "That wasn't nice." He complained mildly as she ran off again. "Hmph." The larger of the two paused to look up at the sky. It was clear as always and the crescent moon shone down in a field of stars.

"Aw Starrk, you don't want to play anymore?" The smaller of the two ran up to her larger half and he sighed before taking a seat. Suddenly, he didn't want to play. Suddenly, despite the presence of his other half he felt terribly alone.

"No, I don't think so." He said sadly. He felt bad as Lilinette looked at him in concern but he couldn't muster up any enthusiasm for play. "Ah, no." He felt a power approaching them. Lilinette looked at him curiously then scowled as she sensed what he had. "Go away." He muttered, hoping the adjuchas would take the hint. If he was high enough on the power scale, he might. And from what Starrk was sensing this being was powerful…

It never occurred to him that the stranger might be strong enough to survive. No one ever had been… but then someone appeared in front of them. Starrk stared as Lilinette gasped. The stranger was no adjuchas. Like them, he was a vasto lorde and like them, he'd broken his own mask. He had a surprising amount of body hair, revealed by his lack of a shirt. He wore a tattered black hakama and an equally tattered pink kimono over his shoulders. It looked like it had been through a thousand and one battles but it was still a going concern, just like its owner. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and that was where his mask fragments were hidden. They looked like delicate pinwheels of bone, beautiful little pins. Starrk met the strangers eyes and saw they were pupiled like a cats. No… not a cat. Starrk could pick up his scent and it had a musk that was redolent of snake. The stranger's hollow hole was in his abdomen, the gaping hole that signified his lack of heart.

"My, you are a strange one." The other hollow's voice was warm and sounded kind although Starrk was sure that was a lie. Hollows were not noted for their kindness. It hardly mattered, though. He was so excited he could hardly breathe. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Coyote Starrk." He told the man before resting a hand on Lilinette's helmet. She was watching the other hollow, wide eyed. "And this is my other half, Lilinette Gingerbuck." The other hollow looked puzzled and Starrk amplified. "When I shattered my mask in an attempt to become weaker, we split and she appeared."

"Ah, I see." The hollow looked impressed for a moment. "Something similar happened to me… but I just gained these." He gestured towards the swords that had been shoved into the waistband of his hakama. Starrk nodded. He suspected that was far more usual, for a partial arrancar. "Although I wasn't trying to become weaker. Why would you want that?"

"You see the bodies around us and you ask? You are the first to approach us and survive." Starrk couldn't help the sadness in his voice. The hollow across from him looked at him thoughtfully before slowly smiling.

"You interest me, Coyote. I am Kyoraku Shunsui. But please, call me Shunsui." He said and Starrk smiled.

"Please, call me Starrk." He hesitated but then decided to speak his mind. Why not? They were hollows, after all. "Do you want to mate with me?" Just the thought of it made his mouth water. This would be his first mating since his time as an adjuchas… and his brief stint as a Claimee hardly counted.

"Ya, he seems pretty cool! You should mate him Starrk!" Lilinette said cheerfully and Kyoraku frowned at her before giving Starrk a sharp glance.

"I will not allow you to mate me. I am the one who does the mating." He said, firm and cold. Starrk considered it for a moment before deciding he absolutely didn't care. He'd been so lonely and now, he finally had a chance for a mate. He would take it with both hands.

"That's fine." He said and Shunsui looked surprising before smiling. "Shall we?" They needed to do battle. That was the first and most important step in a hollow mating, a testing of powers. Although when both participants had already agreed it was largely a superficial thing, meant to satisfy the pride of the submissive partner.

So it was here. Starrk demonstrated his power and knew, if he really tried, that he could have overpowered Shunsui. But then he would have earned the other hollow's enmity and that was the last thing he wanted. So instead he made a good showing before submitting, letting the other hollow disarm him. Lilinette was in the form of a great sword and she giggled happily as Starrk was pinned down into the sands. But he was face down and that would not do. Starrk surged up, flaring his reiatsu to indicate his displeasure and Shunsui's hold on him slackened.

"No. Take me as a mate." He demanded, knowing it was a bit foolish. They'd just met. But he didn't want to be a slave and didn't want this to be a temporary mating. He desperately wanted more. There was a pause behind him before Shunsui chuckled softly.

"Overeager, aren't you?" A wet tongue explored his throat and Starrk gasped as the other hollow suddenly yanked him onto his back. Grey eyes met grey and Starrk felt weak as he saw the heat in those eyes, felt the power and lust of the more dominant male. "But something about you calls out to me… Very well. Tonight, I make you mine." Shunsui said, his voice full of dark promises and Starrk groaned at the thought. He was getting painfully hard, beneath his cloak. The fabric was easily stripped away, revealing his naked body and Shunsui's eyes widened a touch at the sight. "You are… handsome beyond words."

"Am I?" Starrk said teasingly, sliding his hands under that hakama. Shunsui tensed slightly as a warm hand wrapped around his erect member. "Show me how much you mean it." He breathed, feeling that huge, angry erection pulsing in his palm. Shunsui was more than ready to show him if he was any judge.

"Oh yes." The other hollow reared back, impatiently ridding himself of his clothing. The kimono flew away, unregarded as Shunsui spread his legs. Then grey eyes met grey and Shunsui smiled slowly. Starrk blinked as fingers teased his lips but obediently opened his mouth, taking those fingers in. He sucked them lewdly, making the other hollow hiss in pleasure. The sound was particularly snake like. Then the fingers were pulled away with a soft pop and Starrk groaned as he was spread, those fingers thrusting into him sharply. The stretch made him bite his lip and shift a little in discomfort, but also ignited a fierce longing inside him. It had been so very, very long since he'd experienced this…

Then Shunsui's cock was sliding into him and Starrk gasped, his eyes flaring wide. It hurt, oh yes it did but it was also the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. He gripped the other hollow's shoulders, his fingers raising tiny red crescents on warm skin as he fed Lilinette his delight. She gasped and he could feel her joy as she experienced his pleasure. Together, they mated with Shunsui, feeling his power pouring into them and stroking their core. The sensation was mind-numbingly good but Starrk didn't forget his place in things. As the power made him whimper and writhe, he gathered his own power and began to coil it around Shunsui's.

Hot, heavy thrusts battered his body and Starrk whimpered, his eyes glazed. That tiny sound seemed to inflame his partner and Shunsui groaned before taking him even more firmly, licking and sniffing at his neck. Finding just the right place to bite. Starrk gasped as the pleasure increased with every thrust, filling him with a desperate need for completion. Was Shunsui going to torture him all day? It was the most pleasant torture in the world but he was starting to feel so full, so impregnated with power that it almost hurt. He whimpered, soundlessly pleading for his mate to finish it. Shunsui just lightly bit down on his neck, not even drawing blood and Starrk cried out, his body trying to find a release that was denied to it.

"Kami. I've made a good choice…" Shunsui's voice was thick with lust and Starrk moaned, baring his throat in a silent plea. "Kami! Ah, I can't…" Starrk cried out as fangs suddenly tore into his neck. The pain was nothing compared to the incredible pleasure as Shunsui drew back his reiatsu. But as he did, Starrk lashed out. His teeth sank into the other hollow's shoulder and he thrust his reiatsu into the wound, completing the Claim. Shunsui's cry of ecstacy was the sweetest thing Starrk had ever heard. What could compare to this?

For a long time they lay together, neither of them able to move after the intensely powerful coupling. But gradually they both got control of themselves and Shunsui slowly pulled away, his body leaving Starrk's with an obscene squelch. Starrk felt something warm against his side and smiled as he saw that Lilinette had taken back her usual form. Now she was curled against him, as exhausted and sated as he was. Shunsui grabbed the great black cloak and dropped it over them. That would stain it but Starrk didn't care. It was already filthy from his daily existence in Hueco Mundo. If he wanted to clean it, he would just beat it out on a rock. That was the only method of cleaning in the desert sands. Then Shunsui grabbed his kimono and added it to the pile before slumping down on the sands beside him, exhausted. The two hollows slept together under the light of the moon, confident that they would remain undisturbed.

Even if they could survive his reiatsu, no one would be stupid enough to take on two vasto lorde.

* * *

For Juushiro, the pain gradually faded away.

It was still there. Even decades after Shunsu's death, the oddest things could trigger it. The sight of a saki bottle. A woman in a pink, flowery kimono. Just tiny, random things that would suddenly remind him of his best friend and lover. At first those reminders came frequently but as time wore away the sharp edges of grief they became less and less.

That was good because he had many things to do. His Division kept him busy, as did his fukutaichou, Kuchiki Rukia. Juushiro was absolutely certain she would go far. Kaien's death was a great blow to her and he helped her through it, guiding her through her grief and guilt. He understood the feelings intimately. How could he not?

One thing that did not go on was his love life. Finding a lover of the same sex was difficult anyway but Juushiro had no desire to replace Shunsui. He simply couldn't. The light of his life, the man he had loved was gone. There was no point in trying to replace him. He would simply have to get by without.

And so he did. And when the Ryoku came to Soul Society, he was the one who faced Chad, not Shunsui. But he still spared him because he was that kind of man and really, Sado was only a child. He helped save Rukia from the Sokyoku and faced Yamamoto alone. That nearly killed him but he survived and after Aizen's treachery became clear, his own deeds were pardoned.

The thought that he might meet Shunsui again at the end of a blade never occurred to him. But Aizen was in Hueco Mundo and lost souls could be found…

* * *

"You taste like almonds and amaretto." Shunsui murmured after a slow, leisurely kiss. "It's so delicious." Starrk smiled as he kissed Shunsui back. Their tongues slid together, engaging in the most intimate of dances.

"You taste like saki and mint." He murmured after they were done. It was the strangest thing but they'd both discovered they literally had flavors. And those flavors could change, according to their moods. Shunsui's saki flavor was pretty invariable, but Starrk was prone to extreme changes. One time when Starrk had been angry with his mate, his flavor had changed to lemons laced with hot chili peppers. Shunsui had nearly gagged.

He wasn't gagging now. They continued with their slow, lazy tongue intercourse, completely ignoring the rest of the world. Normally, Hueco Mundo did them the favor of ignoring them right back. Unfortunately today was not a normal day.

"Um, guys?" Lilinette was not involved in the recreational mouth exercises. She was just lounging in the sands. So she was the one to spot the movement. "Someone's coming." She warned them but they ignored her. "Oi! I'm serious here!" Nothing but an appreciative growl from Starrk and a matching hiss from Shunsui. "OI! DUMBASSES!" Her fist hit Starrk on the head and he yelped as Shunsui gave the smaller half of his mate a disapproving look.

"Why are you inter – oh." Shunsui stopped as a shinigami appeared in front of them. The two hollows just looked at him, shocked into speechlessness.

"Well, well. I never expected this." The stranger was a man with brown hair, glasses and a kindly expression. As he stood there two others appeared and Starrk and Shunsui exchanged a suddenly concerned glance. They both slowly came to their feet. These shinigami all had to be very powerful to survive Starrk's reiatsu. The two new ones were a man with silvery hair and a man with dark skin and darker hair. The silver one opened his eyes for a moment as he saw Shunsui and Starrk noticed that they were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Wow! Bet you never saw this one coming, eh Sosuke?" He asked merrily and the man with the brown hair shook his head. "Who woulda thought that we'd find him after all this time?"

"Find who?" Starrk asked, honestly bewildered. He was sure they couldn't mean him. He'd recalled his past after Shunsui had accidentally bitten him. It turned out his mate had a very nasty venom. He could choose whether or not to inject it but Starrk had roused him out of a nightmare and Shunsui had lashed out without thought. The result had been very nearly fatal to them both, but Starrk had forgiven his mate years ago. Remembering his past as Lupe had been worth the pain anyway. "Shunsui?" His mate didn't remember his past at all and Starrk had nothing he could use to prompt him. Although Lilinette had offered to punch Shunsui in the head until he remembered. They'd both passed on that offer.

"You knew me when I was alive?" Shunsui said with some curiosity. The silver haired one and the brown haired one both smiled, amused with the hollow. "I didn't insult your mothers or something? I'd be so distressed if you were here for revenge." He said it quite lightly but his hand had dropped to the hilt of his sword. The brown haired shinigami's smile widened and he shook his head.

"Oh, nothing like that. Quite the opposite. We're here to gather up strong hollows to our banner. I know you're strong and your companion seems, if anything, to be even stronger." He said as he looked at Starrk. The powerful vasto lorde met his eyes for a moment before dropping his, feeling a great sadness welling up. If this shinigami meant what he said… "Tell me. All these bodies. Did you kill them?"

"No. They just died." Starrk said softly, with an edge of sadness. He regretted all the death that surrounded him, even if it was not his will to kill. Although in a way, it was useful. With the constant inflow of energy, he had no difficulty feeding his mate on his reiatsu. Otherwise Shunsui would have been forced to leave his side and travel far to hunt. "Forgive me, but I am too strong. If you try to gather any adjuchas I will kill them. And the vasto lorde are few and far between." Starrk was sure this stranger didn't want to confine himself to just those. His force would be very paltry. The shinigami considered him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Perhaps I can use the hogyoku to dampen your reiatsu." He said after a moment and Starrk blinked at the thought before feeling a moment of hope. He wanted to be weaker. Anything to be free of the curse of loneliness. "If not… a being of your power might be worth any number of adjuchas. Come with us and we will see what can be done." Starrk hesitated before glancing at Shunsui. His mate was rubbing his chin and frowning.

"What do we get out of this?" He asked bluntly and the silver haired one pulled something out of a pocket.

"We got saki!" He said cheerfully and Shunsui stiffened like a terrier on point. "Oh, ya remember that don't ya? I bet we can get ya lots and lots!"

"And besides, what else are you doing that's so pressing?" The brown haired one asked and they exchanged a glance. He did have a point. Then Lilinette spoke.

"Hey, yeah, let's go with 'em! I want to see what's going on! It'll be fun." She said firmly and that decided them. Although they'd probably have gone along with it anyway. Starrk in hopes of having more friends and Shunsui for saki. The shinigami turned to leave and the two hollows trailed behind.

The needs of hollows were quite simple, really.


	2. Cruel to be Kind

Author's Note: Does anyone need me to go over Starrk's history again or did we all read it in Claimed? Although I can think of a good way for it to come out in this story...

Starrk watched the kido builders wide eyed.

He honestly had no idea how Aizen had procured their services. His best guess was that the builders had no true loyalty to the current authorities of Soul Society and were hedging their bets. It would certainly be beneficial for them to be in Aizen's good graces if he won. In addition, he thought Aizen must be paying them quite a lot. How had the traitor bankrolled all this? Starrk really couldn't even speculate. He knew absolutely nothing about Soul Society except that it was 'heaven', something he did not believe in.

The kido builders, though, were marvelous. The powerful hollow was quietly amazed as he watched them erecting the buildings of the new Los Noches. Aizen had decided there would be ten 'generals' of his new army and so he had the builders constructing ten wings. He also had them putting in plumbing and he was busy with the other shinigami creating the portals necessary to bring in water from Soul Society or even the Living World. Probably Soul Society though. That would be easier.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He diffidently asked one of the builders. He shook his head, clearly regarding the hollow with a certain degree of fear.

"No thank you, Starrk-sama." He said politely and Starrk sighed to himself. He'd tried to convince them not to call him that but so far he'd had little luck. Although at least they were using his last name. He liked it much better than his first.

"Well, if you need help with anything that requires strength please let me know." Starrk said, hoping they would eventually take him up on it. Starrk was really enjoying watching and wistfully wished he could be part of the building. Unfortunately, hollow reiatsu was not suited to such things. No, he was a force of destruction, nothing else. "…I miss Shunsui." His mate was out in the sands, searching for powerful hollows for Aizen to break. Starrk would have been too but right now his reiatsu had to be regularly suppressed by the Hogyoku to prevent its lethal effects. It would do Aizen no good, sending Starrk out if he killed everything he encountered.

So instead he did nothing but watch the kido builders. Lilinette was playing somewhere but eventually she joined him.

"This is pretty cool Starrk. I wish we could do that." She said a touch sadly and he nodded.

"Me too." It would have been nice if their power was more… malleable. Kido let shinigami do so many interesting things. "Ah well." It was their nature. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure! Chase me Starrk!" The two hollows began their endless game of chase again, laughing as they ran through Los Noches. An elderly hollow watched them with deep disgust, but Starrk didn't care what Barragan thought of him.

Dislike for childish play didn't mean that Barragan had no use for him, though. Starrk was sitting on a sand dune, Lilinette napping by his side, their dirty black cloaks spread around them. Starrk looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"Hello there pup." The old hollow was attempting to be friendly. He was in his unsealed form despite the fact that his mask had been broken. Unfortunately, uniforms were low on the priority list and while his sealed form was naked, his normal hollow form had its own robes. "May I join you?"

"Certainly." Starrk saw no reason to be impolite. He'd be seeing a great deal of Barragan in the future, life would be better if they could all get along. Barragan took a seat as two of his attendants knelt behind him. Starrk flicked a glance over them curiously. Without Aizen's dampening of his reiatsu they would both be dead. Mere adjuchas, not strong enough to ever be anything more. Their masks had both been broken but fortunately they were wearing loincloths. Starrk really didn't want to see too much of them. Hollows had no nudity taboos but since reclaiming his human memories, the young hollow found it embarrassing.

"What are you doing, pup?" Barragan asked and Starrk looked at the kido builders again. They were erecting a massive scaffolding do they could begin the next stage of building what would eventually be his wing.

"Just watching. It's fascinating, seeing something coming out of nothing." He said honestly before glancing around the sands. "And I never imagined Hueco Mundo would be so white." He'd known the sands were pale, of course, but he hadn't imagined they would be stark white. He knew now. Aizen had created a sun which was most helpful for the builders. It wasn't perfect, though. It didn't move, didn't rise and set like a real sun. Aizen made it vanish several hours before the builders were scheduled to sleep, to keep up natural body rhythms. Gin and Tosen would likely appreciate it too, when they got back. They were out with Shunsui, hunting down more powerful adjuchas and vasto lorde.

"It is wrong." Barragan's uncompromising tone brought Starrk's attention back to him. The elderly hollow was looking over the buildings with disgust. "Hueco Mundo should not have a sun. My court should be as it always was… hmph. The sky was always my ceiling." Starrk hesitated before nodding. He did understand where Barragan was coming from. He'd seen the ruins that Barragan had used for his court. They had been very impressive in a stark, empty sort of way.

"It's a lot of changes at once." He half-agreed. He didn't necessarily think that was a bad thing. Barragan grunted before deciding to get to the point.

"And do you approve of these changes, pup?" He asked. "Do you wish to answer to a shinigami traitor?" Starrk frowned, looking over the expanse of the white sands.

He wasn't stupid and he knew Barragan had a point. Aizen had made no bones about his ultimate goal. He hadn't delved into his dealings with Soul Society but they could all infer that he was a traitor. Somehow, he'd acquired the Hogyoku and Starrk was certain there had been plenty of bloodshed along the way. To him, the artifact itself was very peculiar. What was it, exactly? He'd experienced its touch more than any other arrancar, since Aizen had to use it on him daily to dampen his power. That touch was… not unpleasant, but strange. Starrk thought that if he concentrated hard enough, he could detect a miasma of pain about the item, as though it was filled with tormented souls. That disturbed him because it was nothing like the existence of a hollow. They were sad, in their own way, but they were not really in pain. Becoming hollow was an escape from pain.

Still, none of that changed his own situation one iota and Starrk sighed before shaking his head.

"I cannot say I approve of these changes, but I must see where it will lead. Right now, without the Hogyoku I would kill all of your followers." Glancing at the two fraccion he smiled sadly before looking at Barragan. "I didn't even know Hueco Mundo had a King, before Aizen found me. Shunsui didn't know either. If we had known we might have sought you out and inadvertently destroyed your forces." Starrk wondered how Barragan would have reacted to that. It would have been interesting, anyway. The ancient hollow chuckled.

"I would have been less than amused. Well, you think on it pup. Someday, Aizen will find a more permanent way to suppress your power. And then…" Starrk nodded but couldn't help but feel misgivings as Barragan walked away. Aizen might be a traitor but he had a distinct feeling that Barragan might also stab him in the back. After all, he was powerful enough to unseat Barragan, take his throne and rule Hueco Mundo. After they unseated Aizen, what use would Barragan have for him?

Starrk turned his gaze back towards the kido builders, his mind a thousand miles away. He was no plotter, completely unaccustomed to thinking of such things. But now he really had to.

His life and Shunsui's might depend on it.

* * *

Starrk was helping the kido builders, holding a large piece of the building in place when his mate came home.

He knew that Shunsui was back when warm arms went around him. Starrk smiled, still keeping his hold on the cold stone. That was nice. It was good to have his mate back, those strong arms around him.

He changed his mind, though, as Shunsui started to get frisky. Starrk blinked as fangs nipped at his throat, denting the skin but not drawing blood. Then he shivered as a big hand found one of the holes in his cloak and slipped within, rubbing the bend of his hip. What did Shunsui think he was doing?

"Shunsui? I'm trying to be helpful here…" And he couldn't stop. If he let go this section would crumble and the kido builders were doing the final sealing. They could have built a new scaffold to hold it but with Starrk's help they had bypassed that step. Shunsui chuckled warmly in his ear.

"I know. You can't move. Perfectly helpless before my attentions…" Starrk's eyes went wide at that heavy whisper. Then he whimpered almost inaudibly as a second hand joined the first, also taking advantage of a rip in his cloak. Why did it have to have so many holes in it? But then, life in Hueco Mundo was hard on fabric.

Shunsui slowly explored him, hands tracing pale skin as the former shinigami sucked on his throat. Starrk was reduced to panting, sweat beading on his skin as he tried desperately to control his arousal. But even through the pleasurable torment he kept his focus, kept his hands rock steady. This was important, what he was doing. He wasn't going to make the kido builders suffer because his mate was being a complete pest.

"Done! You can let go Starrk-sama!" Starrk let go with a groan as Shunsui laughed. Grey eyes narrowing with hostility and lust, the young hollow turned and yanked his mate down onto the scaffold. They were on a fairly high one… just not high enough for the last part of the building. Shunsui went with a small oomph but he was grinning.

"Don't think you're going to mate me." He said teasingly as Starrk growled. "Are you planning to ride my cock?" He rolled his hips provocatively against his mate and Starrk groaned appreciatively at the friction.

"Ah, yes, I'll ride you." That would let him keep his cloak, which was good. The kido builders would still have no illusions about what they were up to but with that fabric in place they wouldn't be able to see much. He was vaguely aware of a few people already noticing them but he didn't care as he bent down and bit his mate on the throat. "I'll ride you so hard, you'll forget your own name." Starrk promised and Shunsui laughed.

"That's my line – ah!" Starrk worked on the ties of his hakama, pulling down the fabric impatiently. After Shunsui's teasing he was more than ready to go. He didn't bother to lubricate himself – spit didn't work well and besides, he liked the burn – and just impaled himself on that hard length. Starrk smiled as he heard his mate groan. "Oh, kami…" He began to move his hips, deliberately and provocatively. Shifting the angle a bit Starrk groaned as he felt Shunsui rub against that special spot inside him. Impatient hands tore into his cloak, ripping it further as his mate gripped his hips. But Starrk was determined to set the pace and despite that almost painful grip, he refused to let Shunsui dictate things.

Starrk moved slowly at first, teasing them both with his careful, deliberate pace. Shunsui hissed at him in impatience and Starrk laughed, resting his hands on the broad, hairy chest. How he loved the feel of his mate, the hard muscles and the utterly masculine air he always carried. To him it was like a drug and he indulged that feeling, slowly speeding up until he was bouncing in Shunsui's lap. He let his mate take control then, let Shunsui take him as hard and as fast as he wanted. And that was fast indeed… Starrk cried out in pleasure, the howl of a wolf hollow in the throes of passion. Shunsui's hiss was much quieter but just as heartfelt.

"Shunsui… I care for you…" Starrk said, feeling the sweat breaking out over his body as he matched his mate's pace. Love was something largely alien to hollows and he wasn't sure Shunsui would understand it. But he would understand caring. All mates cared for each other… the intense expression on Shunsui's face, the feral passion there took the Coyote's breath away. Grey eyes met grey and Shunsui panted a moment before he spoke.

"I care for you… too… hn!" His mate hissed and arched as he suddenly came. The pleasure resounded through the mating bond and Starrk came with him, crying out. They were both left exhausted and panting and Starrk blushed a little as he realized they had an audience. And from what he understood of the routine…

"Shunsui? I think the builders need to take down this scaffold." Starrk said gently. His mate had closed his eyes, breathing heavily, but he opened them again. "We should go find a better spot."

"Mmm, right. And I need to introduce you to the new recruits. I think they're a bunch of freaks but you might like them." He said before yawning widely. Starrk laughed, pulling away and adjusting his cloak slightly. The rips were revealing more flashes of his body but really, that was just too bad. Although maybe he should rip off a few strips and fashion a loin covering.

"Oh, are you saying I'm a freak?" He teased as Shunsui stood and got his hakama back in order.

"No, you're just more, hmmm… tolerant than I am. After a few minutes of talking I often start picturing how nice these strangers would look on the end of my blade." He said as they started away, flying down from the scaffold. Starrk nodded. He knew that Shunsui was a far more violent person than he'd ever been. Starrk didn't enjoy fighting and killing, perhaps because he'd been inundated with death for decades. But Shunsui loved it almost as much as sex. "Some of them in particular… I don't like the bat creature. He irritates me." And Shunsui had a very direct way of handling things that irritated him. Starrk laughed, putting an arm around his mate's waist.

"We won't be hanging around him then. But I would like to meet him. And where's Lilinette gotten to?" Starrk frowned, trying to find her. Then Shunsui laughed.

"Already with the newcomers, making friends and annoying people. Come, this way." They both went into sonido, going to what was left of Barragan's court. Everyone was assembled there for the mask breakings. Starrk got to see the bat creature and found him intriguing although quite odd. He didn't even have a name yet. Many of the brand new arrancar were quite odd and they were all very naked. Starrk wondered when they would be getting those uniforms Aizen had promised. He hoped it would be soon. Naked adjuchas and even vasto lorde were normal but naked arrancar… it was just embarrassing. And Lilinette was absolutely awful, delighting in delivering slaps on the tush. Starrk sighed as he rescued her from an outraged victim. Shunsui laughed at them and Starrk smiled at the sound.

He loved it when his mate was feeling happy.

* * *

The next day, Shunsui was very happy indeed.

"Ah, that feels so good…" Starrk smiled as he gave his mate a foot rub. Shunsui was lying on the sands, his head back and an expression of bliss on his face. "All the running about was worth it, just knowing I would come back to this."

"Mmm hmm." Starrk considered doing something more intimate but then put the thought aside. He needed to talk with Shunsui, really talk. Sexy sounds did not count. "Barragan came to me with an offer." He said quietly and Shunsui lifted his head, his grey eyes curious. "I think we should refuse him completely."

"Eh? What sort of offer?" He asked and Starrk detailed what the old hollow had said to him. Shunsui laid his head back for a moment, mulling it over. Starrk just let him, switching feet and soothing all the aches and pains away. "Ah, that's so good… mm. Yes, you're right. Aizen is a much better cart to hitch our star to."

"Hitch a star to a cart?" That sounded like nonsense although he got the idea. "Why do you say that?" Starrk asked, wondering if Shunsui's logic would follow his own. It did, although there were additions.

"They say I used to be a shinigami. I don't remember a thing – you know that – " Starrk nodded. Lilinette's offer involving Shunsui's head was still open. "But I have some feelings. I think Aizen will need us even when he takes the Throne. I think he'll need all of us to keep the shinigami in their place, bite anyone who gets out of line." Shunsui grinned and very deliberately flashed his fangs. They were just like a snakes, they folded back onto the roof of his mouth when not in use. Which was good for his mate, if they had been constantly out he wouldn't have been able to close his mouth. "What in hell would Barragan need us for? We'd just be a threat to him."

"That's what I thought." Starrk said, relieved that he and his mate were on the same page. "I wasn't sure about Aizen though. I'm glad you think he'll have a use for us." It would be so like a shinigami to use a bunch of hollows then immediately dispose of them afterwards. Shunsui's logic was quite a relief, really, because it felt true to him. Aizen was a traitor yet he would need the shinigami to keep the three worlds running. They would hate him, of course, but his loyal and not so loyal hollow forces could keep them in line. "You know, I think your poor feet deserve a cleaning." They weren't dirty, exactly… just stained almost black on the soles from the endless walking in bare feet. The sands might be white but many other things weren't and the dirt was so ground in, Starrk doubted anything could actually remove it. Shunsui lifted his head, looking intrigued.

"Really? And how do you intend to do that?" He said with a slow, insinuating smile. Starrk smiled back before adjusting his position so he was lying on the ground with his mate's foot in front of his face. Then he began kissing the sole, feeling the rough yet oh, so warm skin against his lips. He flicked out his tongue, tasting and paused to consider it. It didn't taste bad. Very… earthy, and slightly like stale sweat and old blood. Deciding it was acceptable, Starrk began working on Shunsui's toes, starting with his little toe. He licked and sucked on the tiny thing, listening as Shunsui's breathing sped up. "Ah, that's… interesting… mm, keep going…" Starrk smiled to himself, pleased at the reaction. He gave every toe the same treatment, feeling a strange, sensual thrill at the actions. Then, when he felt that the left foot had been given enough attention, he switched to the right. The sound Shunsui made as he began kissing his sole again… "You know, there's another part of me that could use attention from your mouth." His mate said and Starrk let go of a toe with a small, lewd pop.

"Really? Whatever could that be?" He asked with perfect sincerity and smiled as Shunsui hissed in annoyance. "Perhaps… your fingers?" He slid up and tried to grab his mate's hand, but he pulled it away, grey eyes narrowed and full of heat.

"No." His mate growled and Starrk's smile widened in a grin.

"Your… nose?" He teased, rubbing their noses together for a moment. Shunsui sneezed and Starrk recoiled, surprised. "No… perhaps…" Deciding not to tease his mate further, Starrk slid down until he reached the obvious bulge in his hakama. "This?" He said, rubbing it playfully with the palm of his hand. The sound Shunsui made was something between a whimper and a groan and it made Starrk lick his lips in anticipation.

"Oh yes, that." Shunsui murmured, his eyes half-closed and looking down at his mate hungrily. Starrk smiled as he undid the ties, pulling the fabric aside. Shunsui's erection sprang out as soon as it was freed and Starrk chuckled before claiming that hot piece of meat with his mouth. "Nnn, Starrk!" Shunsui groaned and Starrk enjoyed using his tongue, mapping every crease and divot of that throbbing length.

Starrk patiently worked on his mate, fondling his balls and slowly stroking the insides of his thighs, enjoying the reaction he was getting to the suction of his throat. He increased the pressure and began to reach further back but Shunsui hissed and slapped his hand away. That was one place the other male would never let him go… really, the only time he even attempted it was with blow jobs. Starrk knew that a finger there could make it even better but Shunsui would never let him try. When he'd asked, Shunsui had been unable to explain his aversion. To Starrk, that meant it was something from his life as a shinigami. But what could have happened to his lover to make him so adverse to penetration of any sort?

Any thoughts of that fled as he deep throated Shunsui's erection. His mate's cock was heavy and pulsating, and Shunsui's breathing was coming hard. His mate's hands were tearing up the sand and Starrk had to keep a hand firmly on his belly, to keep Shunsui from choking him. He kept desperately trying to thrust, trying to get more from the hot, tight surfaces enfolding him. Starrk tried to take even more. It was hard, Shunsui was big and it actually hurt. But his nose nudged brown curls and the sound Shunsui made was almost indescribable as Starrk's throat clamped down on him tightly.

Starrk couldn't hold that position for long but he didn't need to. Shunsui came and Starrk was forced to abruptly pull away, coughing and in danger of drowning. Cum slid down the corners of his mouth, splattering on Shunsui's thighs. Starrk coughed a moment more before pausing to breathe heavily. Then he blinked as his mate spoke.

"You know, you've made quite a mess of yourself and my legs. Don't you think you should clean that up?" Shunsui asked teasingly and Starrk slowly smiled. He knew what his mate was getting at. Using his fingers he gathered up the mess from his own face and began slowly, sensually licking those fingers off. Then, certain he had Shunsui's attention, he began to work on his lover's thighs. Slow strokes of the tongue removed the spilled cum. Starrk felt his mate twitch and glanced up, smiling. It was too soon and not even Shunsui could react that quickly but his body was definitely trying. And from the heat in his mate's eyes, the look on his face, there was definitely going to be more. Starrk wondered how Shunsui would take him. Face to face, from the mate position? Or something else, less personal but equally sensual? Starrk didn't really care. At the moment, any position would do. Going back to his cleaning, he paused to favor Shunsui's balls with slow, languid strokes of his tongue. There was definitely some twitching going on now and Starrk was certain of one thing.

His own satisfaction would be coming soon.

* * *

Starrk crossed his arms, looking at the writhing body on the ground with a faint air of sadness. The female was screaming, a high, ear shattering sound. Her body was turning against itself, muscles knotting in violent contractions fit to tear them from the bone. Starrk knew exactly the pain she was suffering. He'd gone through it himself, although that had been accidental. This had been all too deliberate.

Looking up from the dying arrancar he stared at Shunsui. His mate wiped his lips in a faintly guilty fashion, avoiding his gaze. Shunsui's temper was quick and flaring, very reminiscent of his base form. And like a snake, he tended to lash out. Starrk wasn't sure how this numero had overstepped. Perhaps she'd been seduced by Shunsui's easy charm and taken liberties. Perhaps she'd just said something that had angered him. His mate would never give him a straight answer so he would never know. But…

"Shunsui, we've discussed this." Starrk said, raising his voice to be heard over the screams. They were becoming extremely urgent. It wouldn't be long now. "You need to stop killing the adjuchas." Aizen had already had a discussion with them about this. He'd been amused but also concerned. Several of the Espada had killed a few of the weaker ranks, for various reasons, but Shunsui was taking it to extremes. This one would be his eighth kill. Gin in particular was very concerned and kept offering Shunsui more saki, as if he thought that would somehow help with his temper. As much as his mate loved it and as happy as the drink made him, Starrk knew it had no effect. Drunk or sober, the snake would still bite. "I've come to a decision. Every time you kill someone, there's no sex for a week." He said firmly and Shunsui's eyes widened. "Starting right now."

"No sex for a week?! That's cruel!" Shunsui protested and Starrk gave him an incredulous look before glancing at the female arrancar. She'd finally fallen silent, to his relief. And she was very dead, blood trickling down her nose as her face turned an odd shade of blue. Shunsui had the grace to look embarrassed. "I mean, well, you know what I mean!"

"I know." He and his mate had a very active love life. A week of abstinence for no reason was odd, to say the least. "But you have to stop. This is getting serious. Remember what you said to me about Aizen needed us after he defeats the shinigami?" He said and Shunsui looked down. His mate was very intelligent, he understood where this was going. "If you keep doing this he won't have a use for you." Aizen might put up with it until the shinigami were defeated, but afterwards? Starrk doubted it. And if that meant he lost Starrk as well, so be it. They wouldn't be as critical then. Shunsui put a hand over his face for a moment, clearly feeling like a complete heel. "Shunsui, please be honest with me. Why did you do this?" Starrk asked gently and for a moment, he thought Shunsui wouldn't answer.

"I don't… know." The pain in his mate's voice… Starrk reacted without thought, putting his arms around him and snuggling his face against Shunsui's neck. His mate reacted after a moment, putting a hand on his head and nuzzling his cheek. "They… remind me… and it hurts and then the pain makes me angry." He said softly and Starrk sighed to himself. The past. All of this went back to the past Shunsui couldn't remember. "I don't know how to stop."

"Can you try to give them a warning?" Starrk suggested gentle. "A rattlesnake always gives warning before he bites." That thought intrigued his mate, Starrk could tell. "Say something like, you need to leave right now. Your reputation is getting around, they'll understand." More and more, the adjuchas were unwilling to even talk to Shunsui. This poor girl had likely been a newcomer. Unfortunately, it was early days and there would always be plenty of newcomers.

"I'll try." Shunsui said humbly and Starrk nodded. He hoped his mate could do it. When his temper flared everything else often went out the window. "Err… can we still have sex?" He asked hopefully and Starrk laughed, pulling away.

"No. I want you to take this seriously." Perhaps a week of abstinence would finally get through. "Do I remind you of anything?" He asked curiously and Shunsui hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, but you remind me of something that brings me peace." He said. "I felt that the very first time I met you. It's why I offered you a mating bond, even though we'd just met." Starrk nodded, feeling touched. That explained why Shunsui never lost his temper around him, even when Lilinette was being a brat. It seemed he bit someone only when the Coyote wasn't there.

"Hey guys!" Speaking of which… Starrk smiled as Lilinette landed on his back. "Did you hear? Ginny says we're gonna get measured for our uniforms next week – OH HEY! A dead body! Can I have it?" She begged, looking at the corpse hungrily. Starrk shook his head.

"No, Shunsui bit her. It's for him only." He gave his mate a hinting look and Shunsui chuckled before pulling off his kimono and tossing it to him. Starrk accepted the garment as his mate knelt and began to feed. Shunsui tried to take relatively good care of the kimono, he was deeply attached to it for some reason. Lilinette pouted, annoyed.

"Aw, Kimono-chan, you killed another one? And can't you, y'know, cut them in half or something? I'd like to eat too!" She protested as Starrk smiled in amusement. His little Lilinette had even less moral sense than Shunsui, if it was possible. Unfortunately the residue of his venom made Shunsui's kills unpalatable for other hollows.

"Hush, Lilinette. Don't encourage him or he might never have sex again." What a terrible thought. Which reminded him. "If you kill someone when we're already on a week of abstinence, I'll tack on another week." No sex would probably make Shunsui a bit short tempered. Sure enough, his mate looked up from the kill, horrified.

"Starrk! You're so cruel." Shunsui protested and Starrk laughed at his mate. "You really do remind me of someone, he could be cruel too… ah. I can't remember." Shrugging it aside, his mate went back to the kill. Starrk did wonder though. Who could he remind Shunsui of?

Given that they would eventually be fighting shinigami he might in fact find out.


	3. The War Over Clothing

"Shunsui." Starrk said firmly as he crossed his arms. His mate was twitching again.

The fittings were taking longer than expected, largely because Shunsui couldn't seem to stand still. Starrk knew he was impatient, could feel it through the Claim and tried to gently assert calm. It was a mixed success. It worked for a while and Shunsui stilled but after just a few minutes he started to fidget again. What was the problem? He could stand still, Starrk knew he could.

"I don't like this." Shunsui complained, not for the first time. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with any coherent reason for the dislike. To Starrk that seemed to spell his past again. The terrified seamstress kept trying to measure him, noting down everything in a notebook.

"We all know you don't like it. But if you hold still it will be over. And if you keep twitching she'll get something wrong and all your clothes won't fit." Starrk said severely and Shunsui laughed. Then Lilinette walked into the room, stark naked.

"What, are you still working on Kimono-chan? Don't worry, he won't bite you with Starrk there. Starrk's like his teddy bear." She assured the numero, who tried to smile. The clothing was actually being done by the arrancar. Several of the numeros could remember making clothing and Aizen had also brought in a few expert seamstresses from Soul Society to help them. Of course, that meant she was very aware of the dangerous situation she was in. Shunsui's temper was notorious by now.

"Yes Lilinette-sama." The girl said before continuing her work. What was her name? Violetta? Starrk honestly couldn't remember. She had no real power at all, unfortunately.

Finally Shunsui was done and Starrk took his place, to the girl's relief. Stripping away his cloak he let it fall to the ground and she began measuring his body, her hands quick and assured with someone she knew wouldn't kill her. Starrk blushed as he realized Shunsui was examining his naked body and tried to ignore it. He was wearing a loincloth now, torn from his cloak, but that was all.

"I can't wait until we get some real clothing." Fortunately, they had water. Right now the facilities were still rudimentary, though. Starrk had finally managed to bathe though, using a bucket of water and a rag. Lilinette had loved it, sticking her head in the bucket and letting the water fly away. "Speaking of that. Lilinette, what happened to your cloak?" She was completely, utterly naked. The little girl frowned, cleaning out an ear with her finger.

"I don't know. I just put it to the side and when we were done measuring it was gone. I guess someone took it?" She said and Starrk groaned as Shunsui laughed. That was actually quite plausible, many arrancar were regaining their nudity taboos and clothing was becoming a hot commodity.

"Soon it will be torn up and passed around. We'll never see it again." Starrk predicted gloomily. "You can have a bit of my – DAMN IT!" His cloak was gone too. Shunsui almost fell over, he was laughing so hard. "Stop that!" He snapped at his mate, completely flustered. "She can't walk around like this!" The fact that she was a young child made it especially wrong, in Starrk's opinion. "Can she borrow your kimono?" That question made Shunsui grip the fabric with a horrified expression.

"No! It's part of my spiritual energy." He protested, which made them both stare at him in surprise. "What? It is."

"Really?" Starrk extended his senses and found, to his surprise, that it really wasn't a normal article of clothing. It looked like it and felt like it but it was actually part of Shunsui, a small piece of his power. "Huh! That must have meant a great deal to you before you died." That was the only explanation. Shunsui nodded.

"I think I always thought of it as a part of me." He said with a smile before glancing at Lilinette. She was picking her nose, ignoring them. "So she can't have it." He said firmly and Starrk nodded as his other half sniffled, rubbing her nose.

"I don't want it anyway! I hate dresses. Look, I can go around naked Starrk. No one's gonna be interested anyway." She assured him and Starrk bit his lip. He didn't want to give up his remaining covering but –

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Gin walked in and Starrk realized that he was taking nearly as much time as Shunsui, now. "An' why're you naked?" He asked Lilinette, who grinned.

"Someone stole my clothes! I'm going to be naked for weeks! Now come over and give me a hug." She spread her arms as Gin looked shocked. Shunsui laughed again, taking a drink of his saki. Starrk rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Uhhhh, yeah, that ain't right. Why don't I see if you can borrow that scarf of Tosen's?" He asked and Starrk gave him a grateful look.

"Please, if you could?" That would be so nice. The scarf would be enough to cover her genitals, when it was unfolded, and that was really all that mattered. Gin made a quick retreat as Lilinette sighed and shook her head.

"I don't get why you guys care so much. Hollows don't like baby fuckers, so it's not like anyone's gonna rape me." She said firmly and Starrk winced. He knew that was true… one of the few taboos hollows had was against sexual congress with a child. Leaving aside the fact that his other half could summon him, the other hollows in this place would tear a child rapist to shreds. With so many arrancar about she was really quite safe. But…

"It's just inappropriate. It will make everyone uncomfortable." Starrk said firmly and Lilinette shrugged. Gin came back with the scarf, which was bright orange. A bit of careful folding and Lilinette was partially decent again. Only partially because she did have very small, budding breasts, but they were so flat that they were easy to overlook. It would just have to do.

The rest of the day consisted of Shunsui giving new arrancar lessons on how to use a sword. Starrk practiced with him as well. His mate had been teaching him even before they'd run into Aizen, just as something to do, but he was determined to get better now. His life might depend on it. Many of the arrancar had never had human forms before so they needed help too. One, though, was taking to it like a duck to water. Starrk glanced over at him. His hair was bright blue and he was laughing maniacally as he sparred with Tosen –

"Starrk!" He started violently at that shout in his ear and whirled, utterly shocked. How had Shunsui gotten behind him? His mate was grinning widely. "Pay attention! If this had been a real battle your head would be over there and your body would be right here." He teased and Starrk flushed, knowing it was true. He'd let his guard down, distracted by the other arrancar.

"Uh, right!" Focusing his attentions he met Shunsui's attacks. Eventually he was panting and winded and Shunsui gave him a breather as he focused on some other students. Starrk watched, fascinated. His mate never seemed to get tired despite having a smaller reiatsu pool than his own.

"How do you keep going so long?" He asked when Shunsui finally paused. His mate just shrugged, leaning against a convenient wall as he watched the arrancar working out. The blue one was still out there and Starrk looked at him again. He was getting dressed down by Tosen for something and Starrk's gaze was attracted to his backside. It was a very well-formed backside, nearly as good as Shunsui's.

"Practice. By the way, I see what you're doing there." The warmth in Shunsui's voice made Starrk shiver. It was a combination of lust and wrath. "Yes, he's very pretty. But I could slice him to ribbons."

"You would, too, you snake." Starrk leaned against his mate, smiling as an arm went around him. "He enjoys battle as much as you do. In fact, he reminds me of you, in a lot of ways." There were so many similarities. Shunsui could be very nearly as impudent as that stranger, too. "What's his name?" He asked curiously and Shunsui squinted at the arrancar.

"Hmm… Grimmjow. Yes, that's it. Were you thinking we should invite him over?" His mate asked, the faintest touch of jealousy in his tone. They were still on his week of celibacy and it was making Shunsui a bit cranky. Starrk smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe for some saki but nothing more. From the look of him I would end up pleasing you both. I don't need another demanding male in my life." Starrk said teasingly and then gasped as he was suddenly pinned against the wall, his mate up tight against him. Shunsui's eyes were narrowed and Starrk swallowed at the hot lust he could feel swirling around his mate.

"You think I'm demanding?" Shunsui asked and Starrk nodded slightly, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. "Then why aren't you letting me fuck you?" The hissing growl at the end of that made his knees feel weak. How did his mate always do this to him?

"I…" A wet tongue explored his throat and Starrk groaned, lifting his chin unconsciously to give his mate better access. "I'm… starting to forget." He murmured before attempting to shore up his resolve. "No… two more days. Just two more days." This was nearly as much a punishment for himself as it was for Shunsui. His mate hissed in displeasure.

"Will you forgive me if I keep trying to change your mind?" Shunsui asked and Starrk laughed before kissing him. The kiss tasted of saki and orange, a delicious combination of flavors. "Mmm, coconut and amaretto. So tasty."

"You're already forgiven. But I'm not going to give in." Starrk said as firmly as he could and swallowed as Shunsui gave him that roguish smile.

"We'll see." He said before he went back to molesting Starrks' throat. The Coyote whined deep in his throat, half-closing his eyes as that tongue and lips did sinful things to his libido. He was not going to give in. He was not!

He just needed to keep telling himself that.

* * *

Later the same day.

"Starrk." The lust in his mate's voice… Starrk tried to stuff his head under a pillow. They actually had pillows now, and rooms to sleep in. Maybe he should have joined Lilinette again but Shunsui had begged him to stay, reminding him of how nice it felt just to be curled around each other. He'd countered by asking if his mate wanted Lilinette, too. She often came to join them after their couplings were done. But Shunsui had promised not to touch him or tease him in any way if he just stayed, alone. Now Starrk knew why.

Shunsui was doing absolutely nothing to him, just as he'd promised. What he was doing was masturbating, quite audibly. Starrk couldn't help but glance over and he whined softly at the look on his mate's face, the way he'd deliberately displayed his body. The sounds he was making, the way he kept uttering his name… Starrk's own groin was painfully tight. Finally, he gave up and decided he had to do something about it. What though? He'd sworn there would be no sex for a week. Shifting uncomfortably he began quietly rutting against his pillow as he thought.

"Ah, yes." That would be perfect and it would serve Shunsui right. Sitting up, Starrk smiled as he saw his mate's eyes on him, the wicked smile on his face. Shunsui thought he had him… but the Coyote was about to prove him wrong. Meeting his mate's eyes, Starrk reached under his loin covering. It did a good enough job of hiding him when he wasn't aroused but when he was, well… Starrk shifted the fabric to the side and licked his fingers for a bit of lubrication before he began to stroke himself. "Shunsui." He sighed out his mate's name, seeing the shock and absolute lust on his face. This was good. In fact, it might even be worth doing when Shunsui wasn't being punished.

"Kami Starrk, that might be the hottest thing I've ever seen." Shunsui groaned, his hand still moving on his cock. Starrk laughed as he licked the fingers of his right hand, leaving his left on his cock.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Shifting so Shunsui would have an excellent view, Starrk slid a finger into himself, whining softly at the burn. "Shunsui… mmm…" He uttered a wavering moan and heard his lover hiss, tormented by the sight of his mate pleasuring himself. "Yes…" One finger quickly turned to two, then three. He couldn't reach as deeply inside himself as Shunsui could but it still completed the illusion that he was being fucked by his mate.

"Starrk." Starrk looked up to see that Shunsui was stroking himself faster now, his gaze locked onto the tempting image his mate was presenting. "I want to fuck you so badly now… ah…" He groaned, but still managed to keep his promise. Starrk smiled, unwittingly mimicking Shunsui's roguish smile.

"I know." He said before deliberately digging his fingers in, finding his own prostate. His cry of pleasure made his mate's eyes go wide. "Shunsui… harder… ah…!" He frantically stroked his own erection, feeling the tension building in his balls. God, this was wonderful. Wrong yet oh, so right. Who would have thought he would find such a thing so arousing?

Starrk put on a beautiful show and enjoyed every minute of it, knowing how badly Shunsui wanted him. He was the one who came first, though. The coil in his belly snapped, the roiling pleasure finding the perfect outlet as he came with a wolf-like howl. Shunsui's hiss of completion mingled with the sound as they both released, splattering their seed against the floor and the pillows. Starrk pulled his fingers away before collapsing on his side, limp and exhausted. Then Shunsui was there and he looked up with a smile as his mate gathered him into his arms.

"That was wonderful, Starrk." He murmured before kissing him. Starrk savored the flavor. It had changed again… this time it was saki and raspberry crème liquor. So wonderfully decadent. "Mmm, dark chocolate and amaretto… please, let me fuck you tomorrow. I don't want to wait." Shunsui said, his voice husky with need. Starrk shivered a little but shook his head.

"Seven days, Shunsui. But we can make love in the morning of the eighth." He wouldn't be surprised if Shunsui woke him up the instant Aizen raised the sun. There was frustration but also anticipation in his mates face just before he kissed him again. The kiss was deep, passionate and hot, just like his lover.

"Count on it." Shunsui murmured in his ear and Starrk drew a shaking breath, feeling the anticipation as a tightening in his loins.

When Shunsui was done with him, he'd likely have trouble walking for days.

* * *

"Yo, Coyote! You're walking like someone shoved a poker up your ass." Starrk looked over lazily, taking no offense. The blue haired arrancar, Grimmjow, was standing there grinning at him. And Shunsui was behind him, also grinning like an idiot. His mate was taking a great deal of pride in what he'd managed to accomplish.

"Ask Shunsui to drop his pants and you'll see the instrument of my torture." He said with a yawn before taking a look at the Espada table. Grimmjow laughed as he took his spot at it. He was only the Ninth Espada at the moment but Starrk suspected he would be moving up rapidly. Some of the others, like Cirucci and Dordoni, had ranks they likely did not deserve.

Half the room was in their uniforms now. Starrk was not one of them and he almost wondered if that was deliberate from the way Aizen's gaze travelled over his body and the small smile on his face. But if their leader wanted to look, that was his privilege. There was one problem though.

"I thought you said Shunsui and I would be sharing the Primera rank. I don't think there's enough chairs?" Starrk said, wondering if he dared sit in it. His ass was really quite sore… then Shunsui stole the chair and resolved the problem. "That's not very nice." He said with another wide yawn. His mate had woken him as soon as the sun had come up, as expected, and kept him from going back to sleep.

"Isn't it?" Starrk blinked as Shunsui snagged his arm then yelped as he was dragged into his mate's lap, quite firmly. "Ah, hush. You'll be more comfortable like this anyway." Shunsui said and Starrk growled, struggling weakly.

"With that pressed against me? I think not – ah." A numero had just brought them another chair, complete with a cushion. Shunsui hissed in displeasure but Starrk made his escape gratefully, sinking into it with a sigh. Maybe now he could get some sleep…

But that was not to be. Aizen wanted their attention and Starrk was roused quite sharply from his rest by a touch of the Hogyoku's power. Sitting up in his chair he rested his elbows on the table, setting his chin on his hands as he glanced around.

The other Espada were a mixed bag. Barragan held the Segunda spot and he was fully clothed, his new uniform suiting him reasonably well. Tia Halibel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwank took up the Tercero and Quatro spots. Ulquiorra was the Quinta while Dordoni held the Sexta spot. Cirucci was the Septimo and Gantenbainne was the Octava, with Grimmjow bringing up the rear in the Noveno spot. Right now, there was no Cero Espada. Aizen had considered giving Starrk the rank, with Shunsui holding the Primera spot, but they'd both vetoed the idea. The fact that they had a mating bond meant their full power could only be unleashed when they worked together, completely. It was better if they didn't take up two ranks and hopefully, Aizen would find something more powerful than the pair of them. If not, they would eventually take the Cero spot.

"I just want to bring you up to date on our progress, my Espada." Aizen said with a small smile and Starrk listened as Shunsui sipped his saki. The little saucer had been deemed appropriate for meetings. "Currently, a quarter of the uniforms are done."

"Speaking of uniforms, I've noticed something. Why are the ugly people getting theirs first? Is this some kind of plot?" Cirucci demanded, arms crossed over her chest in an effort to shield her ample breasts. It really wasn't working terribly well.

"Are you calling me ugly, girl?" Barragan rumbled, giving her a fish eyed stare. She just glared back although she didn't say anything. Starrk glanced around, seeing that Halibel was uninterested – her mask fragment covered most of her body anyway – and Neliel was unwilling to agree with Cirucci. Grimmjow, however, was more than willing to get in on things.

"Hell ya, it's a plot! Who would cover up this glory?" He demanded before standing and flexing. That caught Starrk's attention admirably and he could feel Shunsui losing interest in his saki and gaining it in Grimmjow's body. He wasn't even wearing a loin covering. Everything was on display. Cirucci sneered. "Hey girls, you want a piece of this?" He asked brashly, garnering some laughter.

"I hate to break it to you, Novena, but I think your fan club is twinkie there and his boy toy." She pointed at Shunsui who lifted his eyebrows before curling his lips in an expression that wasn't really a smile. Starrk winced as fangs flashed for a moment before Shunsui responded.

"I believe you mean 'twink'. And I actually do quite like women… for breakfast." Shunsui snapped his fangs at her and Starrk, regrettably, didn't think his mate was joking. He sat up and gently rested a hand on Shunsui's back.

"Shunsui." He said softly and his mate glanced at him before smiling and picking up his saki cup. Then Aizen spoke again, catching all their attention instantly.

"As I was saying… the uniforms are a quarter done. They should be completely finished before the month is out." That was a relief. Hopefully, Lilinette would be able to give back Tosen's scarf soon. The shinigami was missing it, a bit. "The plumbing is taking longer…" Starrk let the rest of the status report roll over him. Most of it didn't interest him too much anyway although a hot bath would be very nice. "How is the training coming?" That question was directed at Shunsui.

"Slowly. Most of the arrancar have to get used to having humanoid bodies again on top of using swords." Shunsui answered, then shrugged. "How quickly do you need them? I imagine in six months we should have a very serviceable fighting force. Give me a year or two and some of them will be excellent, like Grimmjow." He glanced down the table, favoring the Noveno Espada with a small smile. Grimmjow preened a little at the recognition. His pride could be found far more in his fighting prowess than his looks.

"We likely have at least a year, possibly two before I make my move. But do you think you can avoid killing them? The last one wasn't very long ago." Aizen asked, sounding like the deaths were only a minor inconvenience. Shunsui grimaced slightly before setting down his saki.

"If Starrk is there, I'll manage. I get into trouble without him." Shunsui said and for some reason that made Aizen smile.

"Yes, he's much like Juushiro." That made Starrk lift his head, gazing at Aizen in surprise. But Shunsui had no reaction at all, just looking at their leader in puzzlement. "That name means nothing to you?"

"No. Should it?" Shunsui asked and Aizen shrugged, still smiling.

"Perhaps not. We'll see. But now, the research labs…" Starrk let that go over his head and glanced at Shunsui worriedly. His mate was frowning now, staring into his cup of saki. He could feel an odd malaise through the Mating Claim, a kind of pain and depression that was nothing like Shunsui's usual state. That worried him and Starrk reached out to gently rub his mate's back. Shunsui looked up at him with an almost haunted look before forcing a smile and sipping his saki. Starrk felt a moment of strong dislike, almost hatred for Aizen. Why had he taunted Shunsui with the past he couldn't remember? Was it some kind of test? Starrk was very much afraid that it was and it likely wouldn't be the last. Shunsui was very powerful and if his loyalty was in question, well… things might get ugly. Shaking his head, Starrk tried to devote his attention to the meeting. It was hard, though.

He was very worried about his mate.


	4. Starrk's Bad Day

Starrk smoothed down his new uniform, glancing at himself in a mirror with a small smile.

"I think I look good. Don't you think so, Lilinette?" He asked as his fraccion yawned. He glanced at her and frowned, not for the first time, as he took in her uniform. Really, what had possessed her to get something like that? But it had definitely been her choice, so he couldn't protest too much. She would remind him, quite pointedly, that he wasn't her father and she could do what she liked.

"Yeah, you look great. I like the way it frames your hole, that's nice. I really like Kimono-chan's outfit, though." Lilinette said approvingly and Starrk smiled. He was rather fond of Shunsui's outfit too. It was the usual hakama, but white instead of shinigami black. His belt was changed from a tattered piece of rope to a beautiful white scarf, embroidered with a pattern of flowers that matched his kimono. Shunsui wanted to show off his hole as well, and since it was in his abdomen that had translated into a white, open vest. That vest was also embroidered with flowers. Over it was the ever present kimono, still tattered and worn. That went a little oddly with the fresh, new clothing but somehow it seemed to suit his mate very well. "He looks munchy."

"Lilinette!" Starrk could only laugh at that. Lilinette was very unchildlike, in some ways. He often took his resurrection just to give her a taste of carnal pleasure. When he and Shunsui mated like that she felt everything. "Are you trying to give me a hint about what you're expecting tonight?" He teased her and she looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"Sure! But you better get to the training ground before snake-breath bites someone." She cautioned and Starrk winced before sonido'ing out. Lilinette had a point. It had been almost two months and Shunsui hadn't killed a single arrancar. Aizen was quite pleased and they were hoping to keep up the trend.

Of course, Starrk's power hadn't been fully suppressed yet. He saw a few arrancar wince when he reached the training yard and sighed to himself. It would be time, soon, for him to go to Aizen for his daily session with the Hogyoku. He was growing to hate the feel of it. As little as he liked his deathly aura, the suppressing of it seemed deeply wrong to him. What would it feel like when Aizen finally found a way to suppress him permanently? Would it hurt?

Starrk put that thought aside as he reached the practice ground. Fortunately, Shunsui seemed to find practicing relaxing. Right now he was sparring with an extremely angry and frustrated Cirucci. The weapon she used was rather odd and Shunsui was beating her in every way as he called out tips to her. Apparently, he knew how such a weapon was supposed to be used. It made Starrk wonder. How old and experienced had his lover been, before someone had taken his life and sent him to Hueco Mundo?

"Yo, Starrk! You want to spar?" Grimmjow. Starrk turned, smiling as he looked at the other arrancar's uniform. Like Shunsui, he was showing off his hollow hole. And the mask fragments couldn't be hidden even if he wanted to.

"Absolutely." Starrk said easily, pulling out his sword. Grimmjow grinned and soon they were clashing, moving around the practice yard. Then a very loud screech caught both their attentions.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PATRONIZING BASTARD!" Cirucci's piercing voice caught everyone's attention as she finally flew into a rage and attacked Shunsui wildly. His mate just laughed as he evaded her attacks until he found the perfect opening. Then he booted her firmly in the stomach before dashing her to the ground and putting a foot on her neck.

"You know, I'm almost starting to like you. You're so much fun to torment!" Shunsui said cheerfully as Cirucci hissed madly, trying to bite him. She had venom too, although it was never going to really hurt an enemy of his mate's power. Starrk shrugged to himself and turned back to Grimmjow. From the look of things his mate was enjoying himself far too much to kill the other Espada. "But you know, I do want you to learn. If you ever want to get better you should listen, eh?" Starrk lost track of them after that, concentrating on his opponent. Grimmjow was extremely good. The Novena had a natural knack for swordplay that the Coyote definitely lacked. All that kept him from losing was his natural speed and agility. His sonido was superior to Grimmjow's.

"You have a gift for this." He said as they paused for water. "I envy you that." Starrk said sincerely and Grimmjow grunted, looking dissatisfied.

"I envy you your speed. How the hell am I supposed to match that?" Starrk blinked as he realized Grimmjow was feeling just as inadequate as he was, for very similar reasons. Gently putting a hand on the arrancar's shoulder he gave the man a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll get better. I can already feel the power within you. Soon, you'll have outpaced several of the others." He said comfortingly and Grimmjow gave him a suspicious look. Starrk smiled back. "You'll probably never reach my level, but I'm a freak of nature. Almost as bad as Shunsui." He glanced out over the practice yard. His mate had left an exhausted and furious Cirucci in search of fresher prey. Right now, Gantenbainne was receiving his undivided attentions. Unlike Cirucci, though, the more even-tempered arrancar was applying himself to the lesson with intense concentration.

"Huh." Grimmjow grunted but relaxed slightly and Starrk pulled his hand away, picking up a bucket of water and taking a drink. "You ready for more?" The brash arrancar asked and Starrk nodded.

"Of course. But perhaps we should take this out of Los Noches and work on our released forms?" Those were interesting. When used, they returned some hollow features and a great deal of power to the arrancar in question. Then Starrk paused, considering his own power. It was too close. "No, we shouldn't. If I do that the restrictions on my power might break." He needed the touch of the Hogyoku again. "I should go see Aizen." He should do it soon, in fact. Grimmjow frowned and tilted his head to one side before nodding.

"Yeah, you're getting that sucking feeling again. Maybe you should go before you start eating the numeros." He said and Starrk sighed before nodding. If he let it go too long his reiatsu would stage a cataclysm that would put Shunsui's predations to shame. Grabbing Lilinette – she'd been chatting with a few of the weaker numeros on the sidelines – he went to see Aizen.

Things got interesting, though, when he arrived. Lilinette gripped his hakama, looking around the room with wide eyes. The Hogyoku was already set up, which worried Starrk. He eyed the purple cube with slight alarm as Aizen caressed the surface.

"Starrk! Excellent. I was just about to call for you. Can you assume your released form?" Starrk hesitated. The burst of power would normally – "Don't worry, I will contain you."

"Well, alright…" Starrk rested his hand on Lilinette's head. He honestly would rather have left her out of this but he had no choice. She was part of his power and she needed to be present for the dampening, although most of the effect was centred on him. "Kick about, Los Lobos." They assumed their resurrection in a brief flash. But true to Aizen's words, the full release was contained and didn't even damage the paint on the walls. Starrk winced as he felt his power flare out but it didn't escape the room.

"Now. Today, I will permanently suppress your reiatsu." Aizen sounded very pleased with himself and Starrk swallowed before nodding. This was what he wanted. He wanted his deathly aura gone, he wanted to be free to associate with others without fear. Well, other adjuchas at least. Starrk doubted that mere plus souls would ever be able to tolerate him but that hardly mattered in Los Noches.

Starrk stood straight and put on a calm, composed expression as the Hogyoku flared with power. He couldn't help but gasp, though, as it seemed to reach inside him, finding places that were not meant to be touched. Starrk bit his lip, groaning softly as he felt the torment contained in that gem again. He hated that sensation, especially the feeling that the stone would gladly take him in, given a chance. Then he felt something worse… the power of the gem finding something inside him, some terribly strong portion of himself. It didn't destroy it because that would have killed him. Instead, the purple power of the Hogyoku sealed it away and Starrk was brought to his knees, gasping as a feeling of cold emptiness filled him. It made his bones feel like they were aching, sent a horrible chill through all his limbs. It hurt, hurt more than even he had anticipated…

"Starrk." Arms were around him then and he almost collapsed against Aizen, breathing in the other man's scent. He smelled like… Starrk wasn't entirely sure what. Something warm and pleasant. Shaking his head, he tried to pull away but Aizen held him in place. A warm hand went through his hair and Starrk was tempted to relax. It felt very pleasant but…

"Shunsui." Starrk muttered, trying to pull away. His mate wouldn't like it that Aizen was touching him like this. And the only reason he was welcoming it was the painful coldness inside.

"Shhh." Aizen sounded so kindly and his touch was gentle. Starrk still tried to pull away, shaking his head, but the strength behind those gentle hands was too much for him at the moment. "Hush." Starrk stilled slightly, feeling the command radiating through his body.

"…Hey! Stop messing with him! Kimono-chan's going to be angry." Lilinette said warningly and Aizen glanced down at the weapons in his belt thoughtfully. "I… uh… nhh… hey…" Lilinette's voice suddenly became groggy and Starrk felt a stab of alarm. What was happening? He didn't like it, not at all. Then Lilinette started to snore and he swallowed before gathering himself.

"Aizen-sama, I need to go." He said as firmly as he could manage. But then Aizen smiled at him and Starrk felt as if his mind was becoming strangely disconnected. He blinked, swallowing as he tried to concentrate. "St-stop it…" Aizen was doing something to him. And with the majority of his power sealed away, he could. Starrk was powerless to resist. Aizen gently touched his chin, tilting his head so the Coyote was looking into his eyes.

"No. Starrk, I'm going to be blunt with you. I want you." His voice was warm and almost hypnotic. Starrk blinked, trying to resist the allure. "And I am the pack leader here. By hollow rules, I may have you if I want you. Correct?"

"Yes… but…" Starrk knew Aizen was technically correct. But there was a huge caveat to that. "Shunsui… I have a Mating Claim." Technically a pack leader could ignore that and demand the use of half of a mated pair. In reality, that was an excellent way to force the mated pair to leave the pack. Very few such pairs would tolerate such intrusions. But how were they supposed to leave this mega pack Aizen had created? Would Aizen even let them go?

"He doesn't have to know." Aizen said and Starrk couldn't control his incredulous reaction at the thought. Of course Shunsui would know! He would feel everything through the bond. Aizen saw his expression and chuckled softly. "Nothing can penetrate this room. You are alone here, Starrk." Suddenly worried he tried to reach his mate. He couldn't. He could feel the mating bond, feel the comforting presence in his soul that was Shunsui, but when he tried to reach down it to take power or signal to his mate that something was wrong… he couldn't. It was like his touch couldn't leave the room. Panic began to bubble inside him as he squirmed, trying to get away. This was so very very wrong… "Let me be blunt, Starrk. The only choice you have here is how this will happen." Aizen's voice was hypnotic again and Starrk swallowed, meeting those brown eyes. "You're very beautiful. Submit to me, Starrk. Let my power in." That power was caressing his skin, now, demanding entrance. It felt good but… Starrk shook his head.

"No. I love him. Call… call him too." If Shunsui was here he could take this better. If his mate was there to support him, he could do this. Aizen sighed, adjusting his grip and Starrk shivered slightly as warm lips caressed the point of his jaw. Then Aizen spoke in his ear.

"Do you really delude yourself into thinking what you feel is love… hollow?" Aizen's chuckle stung him and Starrk suddenly growled, trying to shove the traitor away. Then he gasped as his hands were caught in a grip just short of painful. In his weakened condition he had no hope of escape. "And your mate does not interest me. I know him far too well… he would only be a nuisance, ruining my fun with you." Those lips were on him again and Starrk squirmed, a whine slowly building in the back of his throat. "I see you're not going to submit willingly. That's fine. I enjoy it both ways." Aizen adjusted his grip and Starrk gasped as he found himself pinned on his stomach. "Winding chains." The traitor murmured and kido entrapped him, wrapping around his wrists and pulling his arms behind him. Starrk whined and tried to muster his power, concentrating hard. But the coldness in his being made him shiver and he couldn't find the well of strength that had always made him so feared.

"Shunsui…" Starrk reached for the mating bond but could find nothing but the steady pulse that said his mate was alive and well. That at least was some comfort and Starrk closed his eyes tightly, setting himself to endure. His clothing was being pulled away and Starrk wished, with all his heart, that it was his mate disrobing him.

He only hoped Shunsui would forgive him for this.

* * *

Starrk could barely walk when he was finally allowed to escape.

Pain dogged every footstep. Lilinette was still unconscious and he didn't think it was really sleep. His other half would have been woken from any normal rest by his pain. He couldn't have kept it from her if he'd wanted to. How much insight had Aizen gained on the structure of his soul, from all those treatments he'd endured? Starrk sniffled, rubbing his face. This wasn't right. Had they made a terrible mistake coming here? He shuffled into his quarters, hoping Shunsui would be there. He could use some comfort.

A low hiss was all the warning he was given before hard hands suddenly slammed him against a wall. Starrk gasped, his eyes widening as he felt the sudden rage resonating through the Mating Claim.

"Sh-Shunsui – gk." Starrk gagged as his air was drastically shortened. Not cut off, not quite, but he couldn't speak. Terrified, he tried to pry his mate's hands away, as he reacted with submissive body language. If he'd had ears and a tail his ears would have been down, his tail curled between his legs. Not that it would have pacified his mate at the moment.

"Why do you stink of Aizen?" Shunsui demanded and Starrk met his eyes, his fear increasing as he saw the shocking anger there, the way his snake-like pupils were narrowed into slits. He'd never seen his mate this furious with anyone before, not even the victims of his bite. "Why do you smell of his cum?" His mate growled and Starrk wanted to cry. A few tears escaped, trickling down his cheeks. Even at the best of times he probably couldn't defend himself from Shunsui and now wasn't the best of times. He was still nearly helpless from the breaking of his deathly aura.

"Glk… hk…" Starrk tried to talk but the hand on his throat only tightened, cutting off his air completely. Then Shunsui hissed in his face and Starrk's eyes went wide as he saw the fangs. The burning pain that lanced through his shoulder was both shocking and unexpected. The hand on his throat abruptly released him and Starrk stared at his mate in horror as Shunsui licked his lips, that familiar, satisfied look on his face. "N-No – " Then the venom hit him and Starrk screamed as scorching agony ran through him, sending him to the ground. Shunsui's scream rang out a second later as the pain hit him through the mating bond but it was no comfort to Starrk.

There was room in his world for nothing but pain.

* * *

_Lupe watched the nuns talking. One was older and one was younger. He watched the interactions between them, fascinated. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he didn't really care to, just observing the body language. He could see the subtle signs of attraction between them. Theoretically the nuns were supposed to be celibate. In actuality they were still human. There were no men here, so sometimes they looked towards each other, sin or not._

_Lupe didn't think it was a sin. He wasn't sure he even believed in the concept of sin anymore. Heaven and Hell were such meaningless concepts to him now. Hell had been a place on Earth for him and Heaven was, strangely enough, right here. He was a ghost now and he was finally happy again. Lifting his head he smiled as it started to rain. A slightly dark, glum day today but it was still beautiful to him. And he loved the rain. He loved how it passed through his body… reaching a hand out he watched as big, fat raindrops went through the ghostly flesh to patter on the stone._

"_Hehe!" A warm weight hit his back, arms going around his chest and Lupe smiled, turning his head to look at his fellow ghost. Little Lily's golden hair tickled his cheek as she smiled, her beautiful blue eyes happy and bright. "Not enough sense to come in out of the rain, Lupe?"_

"_Why should I? It can't make me wet." He said easily and she laughed. "And I notice you're here too. Not enough sense to go inside, Lily?"_

"_Tch! Stop turning it around." She chided him and he smiled. "Hey, want to come down to the river? The frogs all come out to play. They're so cute!" She said with childish enthusiasm and he nodded._

"_I would love to." The frogs were cute, jumping around in the puddles and trying to catch the best water bugs. Lupe jumped down from his spot on the broken wall and Lily followed, floating down. Being ghosts had some intriguing benefits. They both could fly now, although Lily said that before she'd met him she couldn't. Being around him seemed to be making his Lily stronger._

_On their way to the river, Lupe stopped. Something… there was something there. A power that made him take a step back in fear. He'd encountered shinigami before, of course. Several had tried to force them to go to Soul Society, what they claimed was Heaven. Lupe and Lily had both decided they would stay. They both doubted that Soul Society would be any kind of Heaven for them._

_But another shinigami was here. Lily gasped and Lupe put an arm around her protectively as the stranger appeared in front of them. But… not a stranger. Starrk wasn't sure why but he seemed so familiar, with his chestnut hair, his warm grey eyes and the odd pink robe he wore. Lupe had never seen a kimono in his life – it wasn't his culture – but it seemed out of place yet oddly right. Like it suited this man._

"_Tch, a taichou coming to send on a pair of plus souls… overkill, but Yama-jii insisted." Lupe tensed and pushed Lily behind him. She gripped his waist, looking out at the man warily. "Come now, this is for your own good. You don't belong here anymore."_

"_I… I don't…" Lupe could sense the overwhelming strength in the shinigami he was facing. Taichou… that meant captain, didn't it? Other languages came instinctively after death. Lupe took a deep breath and mustered his power. He would do his best to force this one away, just like the others –_

_It didn't work. Not even slightly. A focused drill of force interrupted him, blasting apart his concentration. Lupe was the one forced to his knees, his eyes wide with shock. Not that the other man was stronger than himself but at the degree of control he had. The young ghost had very little control over his power. If he'd known how to manipulate it like this shinigami could, maybe his life would never have come to this. Or at least, he would have been able to escape from his cell…_

"_HEY! Leave him alone!" Lily tried to attack the man but he simply looked at her and she was gasping on the ground. "H-Hey – ow – " She tried to force herself up, to the shinigami's surprise. He shook his head before looking back at Lupe._

"_You are so strong you ignite spiritual power in those around you. How many of the people here have you affected?" He asked and Lupe swallowed. He hadn't noticed any change in the nuns, but would he? And he was dead now. Would his touch mainly affect the ghosts? "Please, come with me. You can trust me." Lupe looked into his face, the warm and friendly expression. He wanted to trust this man. He really, truly did. "It won't hurt a bit."_

"_Don't do it Lupe, it's a trap!" Lily tried to warn him but he didn't listen. The shinigami was offering him a hand and he reached out, taking it. The man's touch was so warm and Lupe met his eyes, feeling almost entranced._

_Then those eyes changed. It was a subtle thing, the pupils elongating into slits. Lupe gasped as pain suddenly lanced through his chest and he looked down to see his chain was rotting away. He'd noticed Lily's chain getting shorter as the years passed by but she'd never mentioned any pain to him. And not like this, not all at once. What was happening?_

"_Y-You said… it wouldn't hurt…" He managed to force out through suddenly numb lips and the shinigami smiled. It was the most charming, roguish smile he'd ever seen. Then a forked tongue flicked from between those lips and Lupe saw the man's clothing was changing, becoming tattered and worn…_

"_It wouldn't have, if you'd come when you were called. But it's too late for that now, and it's too late for me. Come back to me, Starrk." That warm voice said and Lupe collapsed against the stranger, the pain increasing with every tormented breath. Vaguely, he heard Lily screaming his name as he tumbled into darkness, but he knew it no longer belonged to him. He wasn't Lupe anymore… "Come back to me, Starrk. Please, come back to me." Shunsui's voice reached him in the darkness but it was sad now, filled with guilt and pain._

"_Please…"_

* * *

"Please…" Starrk heard the whispered word as a damp cloth gently touched his cheek. It felt achingly cold against his burning hot skin. "Please come back to me." That cloth caressed his face, spreading more of that beautiful wonderful coolness. Then it was folded and pressed against his forehead. "I'm so sorry." Starrk tried to open his eyes. It was hard, so incredibly hard. Like he was moving the very weight of the world. "Starrk?" A hand touched his chin and Starrk's eyes focused enough to make out the person above him.

"Shunsui." He said, his voice a mangled whisper as he blinked. Everything was so hazy but he could make out the pink of the kimono. "I'm… s… sorry…" He felt like he was dying. Starrk knew he probably wasn't, but he felt like it and on the off chance he was, he wanted Shunsui to know. "Love… you…" He forced the words out, remembering Aizen's taunt about love. Was it true? Could he even know love, or was this just some kind of sick dependency? Starrk didn't know but right now, he wondered. There was a choked sob above him and Starrk gasped as his mate hugged him tightly, resting his face against his neck.

"I'm sorry. Lilinette told me what she saw before he put her to sleep. I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Forgive me. Please, please forgive me." Shunsui sounded tortured, in so much pain. Starrk lifted a trembling hand and rested it in that chestnut hair, feeling the little pinwheels of bone against his palm.

"Of… course. I love you." Starrk whispered again and heard Shunsui sniff, another sob forcing it's way from his lips. "Shunsui… don't cry…" That seemed so terribly wrong. His mate was always so strong, so powerful. He shouldn't be crying. "What… did you…" He knew Shunsui would have done something. Had he confronted Aizen? What had happened? A hand gently stroked his hair as Shunsui pulled back a little, shaking his head.

"Not now Starrk. I'll tell you all about it later. Do you need something to drink?" He asked quietly and Starrk nodded, licking his lips. His mouth tasted like something had curled up and died in it. "Hang on and I'll get you that, and Lilinette." Starrk nodded. But as soon as Shunsui left the room, it was like the one thing holding him to consciousness was gone. By the time his mate got back, Starrk was out again. But when Lilinette hugged him and cried as his mate tended to him, some part of him felt it and took comfort.

It would take time, but he would be fine.


	5. Liar, Liar

"Aizen-sama." Shunsui almost choked on the honorific. The rage pulsing through him was hot and deep, nothing like the flaring anger that usually pushed him to bite. His overlord just set his chin in his hand, regarding him with an amused smile. "I must protest your conduct with my mate." Shunsui said with deceptive calm, forcing a mask over his seething cauldron of rage.

"Really? I was under the impression that it was my right, as the leader of this pack." Aizen said, sounding mildly amused. "And your mate is very beautiful. The more I see of him, the more he reminds me of Juushiro." That name again. It meant nothing to Shunsui, nothing but a vague sensation of pain. And right now that pain was overwhelmed by his anger.

"It is your right, as it is our right to leave this pack." Shunsui said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Aizen. Did he really want that? Did he want to drive them away? And did they dare go?

"That would not be wise of you." Shunsui drew a deep breath at the not so veiled threat in Aizen's kind words. "And I heard that Starrk won't be fit to move for a week, if then. You bit him Shunsui? Your own mate?" Aizen shook his head in mock sadness as Shunsui hovered on the very edge of a rage fueled explosion.

But he didn't explode because deep inside, there was a cold, analytical part of his brain watching the whole interaction. It was always there… some legacy of his days as a shinigami, perhaps. Or perhaps just the cold calculation that underlay a snake's anger. Either way, he knew he could not bite Aizen and survive. And that cold part of himself though that was exactly what Aizen wanted him to do. Give him an excuse to murder him so he could take Starrk, claim his mate as a private toy. And it was more than that. Did Aizen not trust him because of his past as a shinigami? Perhaps it was time to bring that into the open.

"Do you not trust me, Aizen-sama?" He said softly and had the pleasure of seeing the faintest hint of surprise on Aizen's face before it vanished. "Is that why you are testing me like this? There have to be other arrancar here who suit you. Starrk is beautiful, yes, but so is Grimmjow. Szayel, Cirucci… there is no lack of loveliness here." Although none of the others brought peace to him the way Starrk did. Did Aizen feel that too? Was that why he wanted the Coyote?

"I admit, there is something a bit… lacking in the trust department." Aizen finally said and Shunsui nodded slightly. So that was part of what was behind this. "You've changed, but you're so much the same. It worries me." Aizen considered the arrancar in front of him before smiling, slowly. "Perhaps I will test your loyalties more directly then. Prepare yourself for a mission in Soul Society." Shunsui blinked but then bowed, accepting the order. "When the time comes closer I'll give you some coaching on your role. Starrk will need to be recovered for it, so it won't be for some time. Prove yourself to me, Shunsui, and I will leave your mate to you." Aizen said with a smile and while it grated on his soul to have to earn the right to his own mate, Shunsui nodded.

"Hai." He said before bowing again and leaving. This audience was clearly at an end. And he needed to go to Starrk. He'd woken once and they were sure he would recover but it was not going to be quick. This was much, much worse than the first time he'd bitten his mate. That time Starrk had possessed the full measure of his power. Whatever Aizen had done had clearly compromised his power and Shunsui had bitten him directly afterwards. Pausing, he rubbed his eyes. He could have killed his mate. It had been very close. What kind of monster had he become?

But he knew the answer to that. He was a Hollow. Putting that aside, he walked purposefully through the halls of Hueco Mundo, going to his mate's side. He would make this up to Starrk, somehow. He wasn't sure how yet but he would think of something. His mate already claimed to forgive him but it just wasn't enough. Shunsui needed to atone for this.

He would think of something very special he could do for his beautiful, forgiving mate.

* * *

"Shunsui, you – you shouldn't have." Starrk looked at the thing in his hands with surprise and a touch of bewilderment. Someone had died to make it. That was clear from the materials, the carved bone. It was fine, though, and Starrk wasn't going to quibble too much about the fate of a random adjuchas. "How long have you been working on this?" It was a bracelet. That was more practical for him than a necklace, with his hollow fragments in the way. Shunsui had used tendons to hold the carved bones together and the bones themselves were little plaques, with upraised patterns of flowers. The one thing that was not typical of vasto lorde workmanship was the coloring. Shunsui had found some kind of dye and worked it into the carvings. They were blue and yellow, colors that Starrk favored.

"Since I bit you." His mate answered and Starrk swallowed before nodding. That was almost two months. He'd been bedridden for the first month and for almost all of the second, Aizen had been working on him. As it turned out, Aizen's solution to his reiatsu problem hadn't been perfect. He'd compromised Starrks' control of his reiatsu, leaving the second Primera almost helpless. Even his cero's were difficult to form, lopsided and wavering. So now he was visiting Aizen regularly as their leader tried various things to fix the problem. Aizen was even considering removing the Hogyoku's restraint and going back to the original tactic of repressing him every day. "I'm so sorry Starrk. I haven't been a good mate to you. I'll be better from now on, I swear it." Shunsui sounded so remorseful and when Starrk met his eyes, they were full of sadness.

"Shunsui." Starrk put the bracelet down before cupping his mate's cheek and pulling him close for a kiss. If he'd had any doubt about how Shunsui felt, the taste would have confirmed it. Sake and saltwater. Tears. "It's not your fault. It was Aizen's." He said comfortingly. They had hashed all this out weeks ago. Part of the reason Shunsui had lost his mind had been the fact that he hadn't felt anything through the mating bond. Normally, that could only happen if Starrk deliberately blocked him. It hadn't occurred to Shunsui that Aizen could have done it.

"You taste like vanilla and apples. You're still hurting." Shunsui said softly and Starrk looked down. He couldn't deny that he was still in pain. It was mostly physical though, the occasional ache when he tried to move too quickly. It was a long process, recovering from Shunsui's venom. Only the very strong could recover at all.

"Yes, but that's only a physical thing. I'll be fine." Starrk assured him. Shunsui sighed but didn't protest. "Can you help me put this on?" The ties were more sinews, they needed to be tied together. Much easier for someone else to do. Shunsui smiled as he tied the bracelet in place. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Starrk said before pulling Shunsui into another kiss. This time, the sake was sweetened with honey and just the slightest trace of saltwater. "Let me prove to you how I feel." Starrk breathed before nuzzling his mate's cheek, feeling the rough touch of his beard against his skin. He loved that, loved the utterly masculine air his mate always carried.

"Are you certain? I wouldn't ask…" Shunsui asked uncertainly and Starrk sighed to himself. They hadn't been making love much recently. The first month it had been absolutely out of the question, as he coped with fevers, chills and bouts of agonizing pain. The second, his body had been plagued by aches and pains, accented by his almost daily encounters with the Hogyoku. Despite that, though, he'd been giving his mate attention… mostly blow jobs with the occasional hand job. Shunsui had tried to reciprocate but it had actually hurt, so this would be the first time in a while that he'd taken anything for himself. Would it hurt now? Starrk suspected it would, but…

"I want this." He said, gazing into his mate's eyes. He put all the longing, the heat he was feeling into his voice. "I want you Shunsui. I want to feel you in my body." Starrk wanted the intimacy, the closeness. He wanted to feel that everything was finally going back to normal. He wanted his mate. Shunsui's eyes softened and he was pulled into a deep, searching kiss. Sake and honey. The saltwater was gone.

They made love softly and gently. Shunsui's hands roved over his body, caressing him with a shocking delicacy for a bloodthirsty hollow. Their kisses were warm and passionate and Starrk groaned as he felt his body responding. It ached, his muscles tightening slightly, but it felt good too.

"Vanilla and amaretto. Starrk…" Shunsui moved down, spreading his legs and Starrk's breathing shortened in anticipation. One thing they had gotten from Gin was some proper lubrication, a very nice hand cream. Starrk and Shunsui had both been ignorant of such things, one from inexperience and the other from amnesia. But Lilinette had advised them on what to get. Poor little Lily had known… Starrk bit his lip as Shunsui went down on his erection, teasing his flesh as a finger began easing into his tight entrance. The ache in his pelvis increased, not with the invasion, oddly enough, but with the stimulation to his cock. Starrk ignored it. His body was recovering and he would be fine. The cold hand cream quickly began to warm as Shunsui added another finger, exploring him and stretching him out.

"Please Shunsui, take me." He quietly begged. He wanted to feel his lover but also, he didn't want Shunsui to know about the aches and pains the pleasure was bringing him. No, he wanted Shunsui to stay ignorant of that. Shunsui pulled back, releasing him with a pop and Starrk gasped as he was mounted, his legs parted and pulled up to give his mate easy access. Grey eyes met grey just before Shunsui went inside. "Ah!" Starrk groaned, his eyes tearing up a little as his body was stretched. It felt so good but a burning pain accompanied it. It was more painful than it should have been as those muscles, too, began to protest. "Sh-Shunsui, ah…" Starrk moaned, lifting his chin and exposing his throat submissively. His mate took the opening and gently caressed the pale skin with his lips, sucking and leaving behind marks. Then he started to move.

The mating was slow and careful. Shunsui could sense his pain through the mating bond, but also his pleasure. He wanted to maximize the one and minimize the other. Starrk quivered under him, gasping as his prostate was slowly, carefully stimulated. This was nothing like their usual matings but it was still good, still amazing. And the pain was ebbing as his body adapted, following old patterns. He'd done this so many times…

"Starrk, oh kami I can't…" Shunsui groaned before he speeded his thrusts, making Starrk moan. The pain increased slightly but he didn't care. He wanted this, needed it and it was still so gentle… "Starrk." The way Shunsui said his name… their eyes met and they kissed, tasting each other as they moved together. Sake and lime… Starrk savored the combination. At this moment, it seemed perfect. "Apples and amaretto. Ah, Starrk." There was a touch of pain in Shunsui's voice and for a moment Starrk was confused, but then he remembered. Apples meant he was in pain.

"Amaretto means I love it." He whispered in his mate's ear and kissed him again. A hand slid through his hair, gripping the back of his head and deepening the kiss. The taste of sake was overwhelming and Starrk gasped as his erection was slowly, teasingly pumped. The feel of warm calluses on tender skin… it was good, despite the pain. "Shunsui." He breathed his mate's name, letting all the heat and lust flow into his voice. "You feel so good inside me." The feel of that hard length, the slow, yet oh so accurate thrusts… it was bliss. Grey eyes met grey and it felt like they were connecting on the level of their very souls. And they had a mating bond so perhaps they were. "Harder, take me harder." He pleaded and Shunsui hissed before gripping his lips and speeding his thrusts, taking him more firmly.

The ache in his hips increased as he was brought closer and closer to the brink. Starrk cried out as he went over, cumming in a burst of pain and pleasure. For a moment his eyesight went completely black, and when he blinked there was a yellow haze over everything. He was aware of a painful, aching sensation as Shunsui came a moment later, hissing with the pleasure of his completion. That pleasure echoed through the mating bond and made him feel better, brought back the own haze of his own joy. A warm hand stroked his cheek and he nuzzled into it, exhausted.

"Starrk, are you alright?" Shunsui asked, concerned. "I think you blacked out there." He said and Starrk made a muffled affirmative sound. He had blacked out for a moment at the end. But…

"I'm fine. Just tired." He said drowsily and smiled as his mate stroked back a bit of his sweat-soaked hair. Then Shunsui pulled away from him and Starrk whimpered softly as he felt his mate leaving his body, felt a line of cum running down his leg. That was unpleasant… but then a warm voice breathed in his ear.

"I'll take care of you. Rest." Starrk relaxed at that promise and closed his eyes. A few moments later he felt something scratchy and damp, a hand cloth most likely, gently wiping the residue off his thighs. It felt good, and he let the coolness soothe him to sleep. He dreamed of warm sunshine, a meadow in the forest and his mate by his side, lying in the sun and drinking some sake.

It was a beautiful dream.

* * *

For Starrk, inter-personal dynamics were a fascinating thing.

He was a people watcher. He always had been, even when he was a young boy. He'd often known about things he really shouldn't have, entanglements among the servants. He'd been the one to predict that the milkmaid would soon be getting married to one of the farmhands. It had surprised his family, that he'd been right. His father had brushed it off as mere luck, but it honestly hadn't been.

As a prisoner in an insane asylum, of course, he'd had only himself and the ghosts. Little Lily had been the only one to stay so there hadn't been much watching then. After he'd died, though, Starrk had been able to observe the nuns. That had given his skills more practice.

Then, of course, he'd gone to Hueco Mundo and his people watching skills had atrophied again. But now he was in Los Noches and there were tons of arrancar, plenty of numeros and the other Espada, all of whom were trying to get along without killing each other. Shunsui no longer had pride of place in the kill total. No, a newcomer named Yammy had beaten him out already and in a shorter time, too.

Starrk wasn't interested in him, though. He was an even worse conversationalist than Ulquiorra, if possible. No… he was interested in the rest of the place. There were some very fascinating dramas playing out.

The one that commanded most of his attention was Grimmjow and Nelliel. He'd moved up to the Seventh spot and now he was attempting to court the Tercero. She seemed to be receptive to his attentions, from what Starrk could tell. She wasn't making it easy for him, though. No, she was setting him challenges and tasks, things that would let him prove his worth as a mate. Grimmjow was motivated and Starrk was sure he'd soon have what he craved… a mating Claim with the lovely Nelliel.

The fly in the ointment, though, was Nnoitra. The current Sexta Espada, he seemed to hate Nelliel for no good reason. Starrk wished he could do something about it but he wasn't stupid. The best way to handle the problem would be to separate Nelliel and Nnoitra. Aizen knew that and wasn't doing it, so it followed that he wanted to see who would prevail. And if Starrk said anything Aizen would likely turn it against him… Starrk could easily see their lord and master sending Shunsui out with Nel in order to get alone time with him. The thought made him shudder. Right now, Shunsui was coming with him as Aizen worked on refining the limitations on his power. Starrk didn't want to go alone.

So he did nothing, aside from having a quiet chat with Nelliel about ways she could diffuse the tension between them. That didn't really help much, though. Her personality and Nnoitra's didn't mesh and it didn't help that Nnoitra really was disregarding his mission. Nel was the higher ranked and it was her duty to keep him in line. Starrk felt a headache coming on at the thought. Couldn't Aizen find something else for Nnoitra to do? He could have just sent Grimmjow. Certainly, he loved to fight and kill but he loved to impress Nelliel more…

Then Nel vanished one day. The gossip soon got around that Nnoitra had killed her, with Szayel's help. Then, Starrk knew what he had to do.

"Grimmjow." He said quietly to the other Espada. Grimmjow was standing on the balcony of his room. Starrk had prevailed upon the Septimo's fraccion to let him in. They weren't about to refuse one of the ones who bore the Primera ranking.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The Espada said, not turning around. But Starrk could see how his hands were flexing, digging into the metal railing. If he kept that up he would eventually tear it apart.

"I know what Nel meant to you." Starrk said quietly and saw Grimmjow's back tense. They'd been keeping it a secret, for both their safeties. He was probably the only one who knew… well, aside from Shunsui. Starrk had mentioned it to his mate. "How are you holding up?" He was pretty sure the answer was 'terribly'. Whether or not Grimmjow would admit it, though, was another question. There was a long pause before the other arrancar spoke.

"…She wanted me to become the Sexta." He said quietly and Starrk winced. "She wanted me to make it that far before we could mate… and now, I'm going to be the Sexta. But it's because she's gone." He laughed then and the sound was so bitter, so pained. "Isn't that a fucking kick in the nuts?"

"Yes." Starrk tried to flare his reiatsu, use it to comfort the other Espada. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't accept a touch right now. And he was right, but it was hard to say if the reiatsu helped. It did seem to even out his breathing, a touch. "I'm so sorry Grimmjow." He said quietly and the arrancar grunted before shrugging slightly.

"Not your fault. Nothing you could do. I saw you… you tried a little, didn't you?" He asked and Starrk nodded sadly. "You talked to Nel because that fucker Nnoitra wouldn't listen. Bastard… why the hell did Aizen send them out together? Why? He knew they couldn't… oh fuck it anyway!" The railing cracked and Starrk frowned as the metal went tumbling away.

"Grimmjow, please, don't do anything foolish." He cautioned and the other Espada finally turned to look at him. Those blue eyes were a bit too bright, almost manic. No, Grimmjow wasn't taking his loss well at all.

"You mean like gouge Nnoitra's eyes out? I'd fucking love to do that. And that bastard Szayel… they better watch their fucking backs." He said viciously and Starrk took a deep breath before nodding. Grimmjow had the right to his revenge and he wasn't going to try to talk the brand new Sexta out of it. But…

"Just be careful. I'd rather not find your body in the sands." He said quietly. If there was anyone other than Shunsui he cared about here, it was Grimmjow. The arrancar just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll make it. Don't worry, my boys have got my back." He said, which was true. His fraccion might not be too powerful individually but they were a nastier proposition than Nel's had been. "Thanks. You're nice to talk to, you know?" Grimmjow said and Starrk smiled, feeling almost touched. Shunsui had told him that before but he could never be sure how true it was. His mate was a biased audience.

"Thank you. And… if you need any help, let me know." He offered, knowing that it might be foolish. But he didn't like Nnoitra or Szayel. Shunsui wouldn't care either way, he would enjoy biting them both if it came down to it. Grimmjow looked surprised for a moment before nodding and offering him a hand. They clasped hands for a moment, affirming his pledge.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said and Starrk showed himself out. Ultimately, there was nothing he could do to make the other Espada's pain better.

He would just have to survive.

* * *

"Soul Society! Smell that air!" Shunsui drew in a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. Starrk did the same and immediately sneezed.

"I smell cow patties." He muttered as Shunsui and Lilinette both gave him an astonished look. Then they laughed and he smiled, shaking his head. "So where exactly are we going?" His control problem had finally been ironed out, so it was time for their away mission in Soul Society. Starrk was a bit vague on some of the details. Shunsui had seemed to understand what Aizen was saying, so the Coyote hadn't paid close attention.

"This way! Follow me." Shunsui vanished in a burst of sonido and the Coyote followed, Lilinette riding on his back. Her sonido was much slower than her larger half.

For the shinigami who were dealing with a sudden invasion of hollows into the outer Rukongai, the attack came completely by surprise. The surprise ended very quickly, though. Almost before it had begun, in fact. Blood dripped off twin blades as the owner hid in the bushes, sensing more shinigami heading to the same area.

"Oh my kami! What could have done this?!" Several shinigami stumbled over the bodies of the dead and stared at them in shock and horror. Not that the wounds were terrible. No, they had clearly been delivered with brutal precision. What caused the horror was the fact that none of the victims had even managed to draw their swords. They had died too quickly for that. Then there was a soft chuckle and the three of them looked around frantically. Their own swords were at the ready. They would at least die with their weapons out, unlike their comrades.

"That? That would be me." The arrancar appeared in a burst of sonido and two of the shinigami readied themselves to fight. But the third stared, his eyes widening with fresh horror.

"Kyoraku taichou?" He whispered. The hollow looked at him in surprise, flicking out a snake-like tongue as if tasting the air.

"A taichou? Was I really? Ah, the things Aizen doesn't tell me!" Shunsui said cheerfully. He didn't mind this little secret. And it did explain a lot about his mission and the little things Aizen had told him to say. "Well, I'm sorry to say that my mission here today is to kill shinigami until your taichou comes out to play."

"Liar. You're not sorry." A completely unfamiliar voice floated through the trees and the wide eyed shinigami looked to see another arrancar, this one with a little girl beside him. He was leaning against a tree and smiling, but to the seated officer the smile looked sad. "Just put them out of their misery."

"Oh, alright." Then the arrancar in front of them was attacking. The seated shinigami lasted just a bit longer than the others… long enough to speak.

"Kyoraku taichou! Please stop – gck!" The sword sliding home in his heart stopped his words and his life. Shunsui pulled it free with a small hum before licking the blood off his blade, satisfied with his handiwork. The Coyote watched nearby, Lilinette at his side.

"He really gets off on this, doesn't he?" She observed as Kyoraku vanished in another burst of sonido. Lilinette jumped up onto his back and Starrk followed his mate easily. He wasn't interested in fighting himself. No, he was here to support Shunsui and guard his back. As good as his mate was, it was always useful to have backup.

"He really does." Starrk agreed, jumping over a log and avoiding a downward sweeping branch. "Ah." Shunsui was fighting a more challenging enemy this time. From the insignia on her arm, she was a fukutaichou. And like the seated officer before, she recognized her foe.

"Kyoraku taichou! You can't be… you're dead!" Rukia gasped, her eyes wide as her blade locked against her opponents. Shunsui was grinning, enjoying meeting an enemy who could at least give him a modest battle.

"Yes, of course I am. Technically, so are you." He said in a kindly tone. "We are spirits after all, are we not? Of course, I'm rather a different kind now…" He slashed at her wickedly, moving with incredibly speed. But Shunsui was toying with her, enjoying himself. Rukia used her shikai on him but he didn't even bother to release his powers. He knew he didn't need to.

Eventually, though, Shunsui grew tired of the game. As Starrk watched, arms crossed and leaning against a tree, he disarmed her and pinned her against another tree by her throat. Rukia gagged, trying to pry his hand away. Shunsui licked his fangs, considering what to do with his prey.

"Perhaps I should bite you. Maybe your screams will finally draw your taichou in." He mused, considering the girl in his hands. "Or I could rape you." He said it as casually as he might have suggested a cup of tea. Rukia's eyes went wide in horror. "Those screams might bring him too, eh? But then, my mate might not like it. He's so compassionate sometimes…" Shunsui glanced over his shoulder with a smile and laughed as he saw that Stark had a hand on his head, his eyes closed.

"And you call me cruel? Just kill her Shunsui. There's no need to draw it out." Starrk said as Lilinette picked her nose. Despite her own history, she was quite indifferent to Rukia's plight. Shunsui laughed and it was as carefree and charming as it had always been.

"I think perhaps – ah!" Shunsui leapt away, releasing Rukia as a sword flashed by. The girl vanished, carried away by a quick flash step. Rukia fell to her knees behind her white haired taichou, gasping and shocked by how close she'd come to death. Juushiro stood in front of her, protecting her, his expression firm and set. "Ah, finally! The taichou I've been looking for." Juushiro's eyes widened as Shunsui turned towards him, smiling. "Juu, it's been ever so long."

"Shunsui." Juushiro whispered the name. The emotions running through him at the sight of his lover… there were too many for him to even begin to name them all. And he had no time. The arrancar laughed and was suddenly attacking him. Sword clashed against sword and every moment of the battle reminded him of his lost love. This was how Shunsui had always fought, using a long blade and a short… but… "Shunsui, can't you remember me?" He asked urgently as their weapons clashed again and again. The arrancar just grinned. "How could you kill so many? You always hated killing!" Shunsui had never liked it, even when his duties required it. Laughter, so familiar but also so soulless, mocked him as the arrancar leapt away.

"Ah, me, hating killing? Mmm, tell me… did I hate killing because I actually hated killing, Juushiro?" Brown eyes met grey as Shunsui lifted his blade and licked a bit of blood from it. Juushiro's blood. "Or did I hate it because I am just so damned good at it?" Juushiro swallowed as that familiar voice spoke a truth. But it wasn't the whole truth.

"You hated how easy it was. How effortlessly you could snuff out a life… you said it should never be done casually. How could you, Shunsui?" He knew this was pointless. Talking to a hollow like this, any hollow… Shunsui couldn't understand. How could he? He was Hollow. But the pain was still in his voice, the anguish at what his old friend and lover had done. The arrancar he was facing grinned.

"How could I? It amused me. That's enough. This is amusing me too…" And the hollow leapt towards him again, blades outstretched. Juushiro couldn't stop the pain he felt as he saw the kimono. It was tattered and frayed, but still there. How had Shunsui kept it even in death? He didn't know, but it hurt so much to see it.

Nearby, someone else was trying to think of something to do. Rukia watched the battle, the blades that were flashing almost too fast for her to follow. This was not a fight she could join… this was a battle for her taichou. But wasn't there something she could do? Glancing around, her gaze fell on the other arrancar and the little girl by his side. The thing that had been Kyoraku taichou had said they were mates. That was… weird… but Rukia could use it to her advantage. Licking her lips, she slipped closer. If she could take this one hostage than maybe…

She didn't even get close. Rukia leapt forward, intending to lay her sword against his throat, but he actually caught her blade in his hand. Her eyes went wide as he just looked at her, then looked at the sword he was holding. If it caused him any discomfort there was no sign on his face.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" He asked and Rukia swallowed. The arrancar mostly sounded curious, though, not upset.

"I – I meant to take you hostage to force the other one to stop attacking my taichou." She said more bravely than she felt. The brown haired arrancar blinked then smiled, his hold on her sword loosening.

"Not a bad idea, actually, but your execution was terrible. If it had been me… hm. I think I would have used a small cero to knock down that branch above me." He suggested and Rukia looked up. There was a very big branch there, she could have used a kido on it. "And clock myself on the head – OW! Lilinette?" The little girl arrancar had just kicked him in the side.

"Oi! Starrk, are you seriously giving her tips on how to defeat you?! Are you crazy? I'm telling Kimono-chan! SHUNSUI! STARRK'S BEING STUPID AGAIN!" She yelled out to the combatants and just got a laugh back. "GIVE HIM A SPANKING BEFORE YOU FUCK HIM REALLY HARD!"

"Excellent idea, thank you!" Kyoraku called back and Rukia took advantage of the distraction to fire off her kido, exactly the way the arrancar had described. His eyes went comically wide with surprise just before he vanished. Rukia gaped as the branch hit the ground, sending dust into the air. How…? She hadn't seen him move at all! Then there was a hand on her back and Rukia stumbled forward before turning around with a yelp to see the arrancar she'd been trying to capture.

"Sorry. I was just telling you what I would have done. I didn't mean it would actually work." He sounded honestly apologetic. "I hate to tell you this, but hollow mating requires that both participants have reasonably similar reiatsu levels. And I'm actually the stronger half of the relationship, in some ways. So, you might as well just watch. There's nothing you can do." Rukia swallowed and turned to watch the battle again. She felt sick and weak, helpless and alone. Was there really nothing she could do?

There really wasn't. On the battlefield, things were not going well for Juushiro. Shunsui was pressing him hard, harassing him at every turn. Juushiro was using his shikai but it wasn't doing him much good, because Shunsui was declining to use any energy attacks he could absorb and redirect. As if he knew how Sogyo no Katawari worked. Could he?

"Shunsui, do you remember?" Juushiro asked, desperate and despairing. "Do you remember me?" Kami, it hurt so much. "Your friends, your family, your Nanao-chan… don't you remember?" For the first time there was a flicker of uncertainty across the arrancar's face and Juushiro felt a moment of hope. Was there something there?

"Sometimes… I seem to recall things. I remember I called you Juu. We drank tea together in the morning?" Shunsui murmured and Juushiro swallowed as the arrancar lowered his blades and stepped closer. Juushiro let him, mesmerized by the close proximity of the man he'd loved more than anything in the world. "When was the first time we kissed? I can't remember, but I know… I started it, didn't I? I would have… Juu…" A hand caressed his face and it was so familiar. It was Shunsui, it was –

The pain in his stomach was blinding. Juushiro's eyes went wide and he looked down to see the blade protruding from his body. Then he looked up to see that Shunsui was smiling, his familiar, roguish smile. He leaned close to speak into the dying shinigami's ear.

"I lie. I can't remember a thing." He said cheerfully before he pulled out the sword. Juushiro fell to the ground, hearing Rukia cry out and a soft murmur of a masculine voice. Then hands were on him, lifting him up. He was being taken somewhere? But Juushiro was in too much pain to resist. He could only gasp as he was lifted and felt the wind in his hair. The pain in his belly increased, aggravated by the motions.

Mercifully, he passed out.


	6. Amaretto and Tequila

"This is a terrible idea."

"Hush." Shunsui murmured, gazing into the face of his captive. The white haired taichou was alive and would stay that way. The arrancar healers had already tended to him, staunching the internal bleeding and healing the torn flesh. Although every one of them had said there was something badly wrong with his lungs, something they could not touch. That had to be something else… Shunsui hadn't stabbed him in the chest.

"Kimono-chan, he's right." Lilinette said, supporting her larger half. Shunsui frowned at her but she just met his gaze fearlessly. "Aizen said to kill him. He's not gonna be happy if you Claim him." Starrk sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's worse than that. Shunsui, I have no doubt at all that this shinigami meant a great deal to you when you were alive." Shunsui's eyes moved in a way the Coyote easily interpreted as guilty. "I don't mind sharing. It's not that… but Aizen specifically wanted you to kill him to demonstrate your loyalty. You're failing, Shunsui."

"Probably what Aizen-fucker wanted." Lilinette grumbled and Starrk sighed to himself. She might be right. Or she might not… maybe Aizen had hoped Shunsui would bring himself to kill this shinigami and sever his ties to them, completely. It looked like it wasn't going to happen, though, from the scowl on his mate's face.

"I want him. Why should I deny myself what I want?" Shunsui argued. Starrk bit his lip. That was certainly hollow reasoning but he doubted it would cut any ice with Aizen. "Starrk…" Shunsui looked down and the Coyote blinked at the strange heaviness in the air, the pain on his mate's face. "If… you don't want me to keep him, I will kill him right now, in front of you." Shunsui offered and Starrk understood. His mate wasn't concerned about Aizen. No, Shunsui was concerned about him, his jealousy towards the future pet. From his bloodthirsty, slightly insane mate, it was a touching offer.

"Oh Shunsui." Starrk murmured, moving close and putting an arm around his mate. He could feel the miasma of suffering through their mating bond and would do anything to ease it. "I don't want you to kill him." The relief through the bond… it was powerful. "I only worry about Aizen. He's probably already heard that we brought him back alive." Starrk said and Shunsui sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Fuck Aizen." He grumbled, but that wasn't an answer to their problems. Then Lilinette suddenly spoke up.

"HEY! I just had an idea! I mean, Aizen's not stupid or anything so he'll know it's a dodge but maybe he'll let it go." Both of them looked at the Coyote's smaller half curiously as she grinned at them. "Starrk should Claim him! He can be our pet!" She announced, surprising them both. "Everyone knows Starrk's a sap! Maybe you could say the shinigami offered to let us take him prisoner if we didn't kill that girl maybe?"

"This… isn't bad." Starrk said slowly. He wanted to Claim the shinigami like he wanted a hole in the head, but he wanted trouble with Aizen even less. "Shunsui? Would that be acceptable?" From the feelings he was getting, his mate didn't like it. Sure enough, there was grumbling.

"Fucking Aizen. I should be able to take anything as a pet that I can defeat!" His mate spat and Starrk sympathized. That was how things worked, in Hueco Mundo. When they finally defeated the shinigami there would definitely be plenty of Claims issued. "But… you may be right. This might help." He admitted reluctantly and Starrk nodded, watching the mental battle going on in his mate. He could tell Kyoraku was fighting with himself, with his desperate desire to Claim the shinigami measured against Aizen's wrath. "Will you let me treat him as though he is my pet?" Shunsui asked and Starrk hesitated. He had no illusions about his mate. Shunsui could be very cruel and he would not hesitate to put a pet in his place. But… it wouldn't be fair to deny him. He had won the right, after all.

"Yes, but you must not bite him." He said firmly and Shunsui grinned, his fangs flashing.

"I'm being good! I haven't bitten anyone since, well, you know." He said with a touch of embarrassment and Starrk smiled, shaking his head in amusement. Shunsui was referring to his own bite. That had been many months ago.

"Well, let's go talk to Aizen before he calls us. This will be so much fun." Starrk wasn't looking forward to this meeting but they might as well get it over with. Shunsui sighed and left the room with him, but cast a backwards glance over his shoulder at the unconscious shinigami. Starrk noticed and couldn't help a feeling of deep uneasiness. He was secure in his mate's love and didn't consider the shinigami a direct threat. But in a way, Juushiro could be a very great threat indeed.

Aizen would not take kindly to any sign of disloyalty from the former taichou under his command.

* * *

Juushiro woke up to white and a surprising lack of pain.

The ceiling he was looking up at was white. It wasn't the same as the healing divisions, though. He knew that ceiling intimately from his many trips to the Fourth. That was a popcorn ceiling… this was plain white tile. Slowly moving his head he glanced around the room. Everything was white, with touches of black. That wasn't familiar either. The Fourth was designed to be comforting for the injured and this was almost the opposite.

Then his breath caught in his throat and he tried to sit up as he saw the stranger sleeping in a chair nearby. The pull of a recent injury made him gasp in pain and fall back. Looking down, he realized that his stomach had been recently healed. What had happened?

Then the memories came back and he went pale. His gaze darted to the stranger and he recognized him as the arrancar who had come with Shunsui. For the first time, Juushiro really examined him. He was a very handsome man. Warm chestnut hair framed a very nice face with high cheekbones, a straight jaw and full lips. The neat little spade beard added the perfect touch. Then his gaze travelled down, stopping on the mask fragments and the hollow hole. They were clear proof of his nature, if he'd needed any. Then the man started to softly snore and Juushiro smiled weakly. That reminded him of Shunsui…

As if the thought had summoned him, his former best friend and lover stepped into the room. Juushiro swallowed as he met Shunsui's gaze. His eyes were almost the same, if you could overlook the pupils. And the bones in his hair. They were larger than his old hairpins had been but it was clear what they were meant to mimic and Juushiro almost cried. How could Shunsui be so different yet so much the same? Unwilling to look into his face, he dropped his eyes. They stopped on the hole in his abdomen, the graphic proof of what his love had become.

"Ah, you're awake. Excellent." That warm, familiar voice said and Juushiro flinched as the hollow sat down on the bed beside him. "How are you feeling, Juu?" A warm hand reached out to touch his cheek and Juushiro reacted without thought, slapping it away.

"Stop it!" He snapped at the hollow, who looked slightly taken aback by his vehemence. "Don't act like you care for me!" It hurt too much and it was a lie. Shunsui was a hollow now, he couldn't care. Grey eyes regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before Shunsui leaned forward, so close that Juushiro could smell his breath. It smelled like sake and something strange, something heavy and acrid.

"If I didn't feel something for you, you would be dead. Aizen's orders were to kill you." Juushiro's breath caught as a hand reached up to slowly, gently touch his hair. Why did he have to feel so much the same? Why did all these little gestures have to be the same? "What do I feel for you, though? That is the question. I know one thing… sooner or later, I will own you." The promise in that warm voice inspired a strange combination of lust and fear. Own? What did that mean? "But for now, my mate will have you. Aizen at least allowed that." The displeasure in Shunsui's voice made him blink.

"What do you mean?" He asked tentatively, glancing at the still sleeping arrancar. Then another voice spoke up and he realized there was a third person in the room. She'd come in so silently he'd missed her completely.

"Hey snake-breath, want me to wake up sleeping beauty for you?" She asked and Shunsui laughed as he nodded. Juushiro watched as the child arrancar jumped onto his bed, then winced as she jumped a few times, getting momentum for her leap. Then she jumped right at the sleeping arrancar. His chair went over with a loud crash and a scream. "WAKE UP STARRK! Hahaha! Gonna getcha, gonna getcha!"

"Lilinette! AUGH! No, don't touch me there, don't touch me there!" The other arrancar pleaded and Juushiro blinked, trying to sit up and get a better view. The wound on his stomach defeated him as the girl arrancar laughed.

"Don't touch me there? Starrk, you're such a girl! Oh mister, please don't touch me there!" She said, mimicking an innocent child quite well. "Isn't he a girl Kimono-chan?"

"Hmm… no… no, definitely not a girl. I think we established that last night." Shunsui said with a playful leer and Juushiro swallowed at the expression. Once, Shunsui would have given him that look. But did he want to see it from the hollow version? No, not really. It would feel like a cruel hoax. "He's awake, Starrk. Did you want to give him the talk or should I?" The talk? Juushiro focused on his lost lover, wondering what that could possibly mean.

"Hm? Oh. I should." The arrancar stood, stretching for a moment and cracking his back before frowning at Shunsui. "In fact, you should probably leave. And take Lilinette with you. This will be hard enough for him without you here, I think." He said with an air of sadness and Shunsui frowned for a moment, reaching up to scratch his hair, which was in exactly the same style that Juushiro remembered. Then he sighed.

"Yar, yar. You always know this sort of thing… I'll leave him to you then. Come on Lilinette, let's go annoy someone." He said cheerfully and the little girl grinned.

"Yay for annoying people! Why don't we go pick on Nnoitra? He's so fun to bother, especially when he loses it and attacks us!" She said happily and Shunsui patted her on the head with a smile before leaving the room. Starrk watched them go with a small smile on his face before turning his attention to Juushiro. Juushiro met those grey which, surprisingly, seemed so much more human than Shunsui's. If he hadn't known better he'd have thought there was a sensitive soul behind those eyes, someone who could never relish pain.

"I'm so sorry for this, and what we must do." Starrk said quietly as Juushiro looked at him in confusion and a bit of fear. "Tell me. Have you ever heard of a Hollow Claim?"

"I… no. What is it?" He asked, dreading the answer. Starrk sighed, resting a hand in his hair for a moment before speaking.

"It is a method hollows use to dominate each other. A Claimed hollow cannot strike at the Claimer and must obey any reiatsu enforced order faithfully. Think of it as a reiatsu net." He explained softly and Juushiro's stomach clenched. He had a feeling he knew what Aizen had in mind for him. "Aizen wanted you dead by Shunsui's hand, as proof of his loyalty. He is not happy with the current situation but he has consented to let you live, if you are Claimed by me. He does not want Shunsui to hold your Claim." Starrk paused and cast his eyes downward before speaking with the faintest trace of embarrassment. "That is because the Claim is cast through sexual intercourse. You and Shunsui were lovers, before he died?"

"Yes… wait… you mean that you'll…?" Juushiro looked at the man in horror. Starrk met his gaze evenly and his expression was firm, calm yet just a touch sad. "You plan to force me?" He said, his hands clenching in the blankets.

"No." Starrk said softly and Juushiro stared at him. "But if I do not Claim you, you will be given to Szayel for experimentation. I beg you to allow me to Claim you. I assure you, it will be less painful." Starrk took a deep breath as Juushiro swallowed. "And… Shunsui doesn't remember but the thought of your death still pains him. I fear, if he ever remembered and knew his actions had led to your death, it would break his heart. Please, Juushiro. Do it for him." That made him feel faint and sick. His head was whirling and his skin felt too hot and prickly. Juushiro swallowed heavily, hands tightening in the blankets.

"I… Do I have to… decide now?" He asked faintly and felt a rush of relief as Starrk shook his head.

"No. My reiatsu is stronger than Shunsui's. If I were to Claim you right now, half-healed, I would certainly kill you." He said and Juushiro nodded. He couldn't feel the arrancar's reiatsu at the moment – he was wearing a limiter – so he had to take that on faith. He hadn't seen this arrancar fight at all. But anything for a reprieve. "You will need to be fully healed, your reiatsu restored, before I can take you. By the way, what is wrong with your lungs? Every healer who examined you mentioned it." Starrk asked, concerned. Juushiro looked down at the reminder.

"When I was younger, I contracted a disease. It's no longer contagious but it still plagues me." He said softly as Starrk looked curious. "It's called tuberculosis – " He said but then stopped, surprised, as Starrk held up a hand.

"Say no more. That disease is what killed me, so long ago." He said with an edge of pain and Juushiro stared at him. After what he'd seen of Shunsui, that was unexpected.

"You remember your past?" Strangely, that gave him hope. If this arrancar could remember than so could Shunsui. Starrk paused before giving him a small smile.

"Yes. It happened right after Shunsui bit me the first time. His venom is agonizingly painful and a near death experience can trigger the memories." Starrk said lightly and Juushiro blinked. Bitten? Venom? "And that is why you shouldn't give up hope for him. He might remember you someday. And a hollow can only be close to whole when they're vasto lorde and in possession of their memories."

"Oh." Juushiro looked at the man across from him thoughtfully. Starrk did seem more… complete than Shunsui, although it was hard to say for sure. "You… are his lover, aren't you?" That thought brought him so much pain, although he knew it was unfair. Shunsui couldn't even remember him. It was no surprise the hollow version would have replaced him. Starrk hesitated before nodding. Juushiro was startled to see a very carefully concealed pain in his eyes. He could only spot it with his long experience at reading people.

"His mate, actually. But I think we've talked enough for now. You must be hungry." Starrk observed and Juushiro blinked as he realized that his stomach was aching from hunger. How long had he been unconscious? "I'll get you something. Do you have any preferences?" He shook his head.

"Anything that's edible will be fine." He said and Starrk smiled before he left the room. Juushiro watched the door swing closed and wondered what the future had in store for him. At least with Starrk, it wouldn't be too painful. Shunsui… he wasn't sure about Shunsui.

His old friend just wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

"Juushiro." He looked up from his almost finished breakfast to see Starrk watching him. The hollow was examining him thoughtfully. "You're almost healed. It's nearly time for you to leave."

"…Oh." Juushiro looked down, swallowing without any food. He knew what that meant. "You need to Claim me." He said softly. Starrk nodded, his grey eyes dark with worry.

"Would it help you to have Shunsui here?" He offered and Juushiro flinched at the thought.

During his recovery time, he'd gotten to know the arrancar version of his lover. Just as he'd thought, Shunsui was much the same but also terribly different. He still loved sake, still loved to lie around and sleep. When Starrk wasn't sleeping in the chair, Shunsui was, snoring in that familiar way of his. The sound made Juushiro's heart clench because it was exactly the same. His cheerful air, his slightly twisted sense of humor… it was all the same. Although the humor was a bit more grotesque than it once had been.

That brought him to the differences. Shunsui had always been indolent and easygoing. Everyone knew he was powerful but he often played the buffoon, enjoying himself and not caring at all about his dignity. The arrancar version was similar but behind his easygoing, charming air lay a danger as clear to Juushiro as a snake spreading its hood. And if he'd had any doubt, the conduct of the arrancar healers would have resolved it. They had no fear at all of Starrk but they were quietly terrified of Shunsui. Despite his easy charm, the only ones who spoke to his old lover were Starrk and Lilinette. And that was another difference… the old Shunsui would have been very distressed at being so isolated. The arrancar didn't seem to care at all. It was as though the only person he really needed was Starrk.

"No. That… wouldn't help." He said, struggling to compose himself. That question hurt but it wasn't Starrk's fault. He was just trying to be considerate. "Shall we do it now?" He wanted to get this over with. Starrk looked down before nodding.

"If you don't need Shunsui then we should definitely do it now. He's on a mission, he won't feel too left out." Starrk said and Juushiro blinked at the thought. Left out? He hadn't considered that… but then Starrk was standing and stripping. Juushiro swallowed as he watched. The body revealed was… gorgeous. Rippling muscles, skin that looked silky soft, almost hairless but with a trail of fuzz leading down to… Juushiro didn't want to look but he couldn't help himself, a blush rising on his cheeks. Starrk was large, easily as big as Shunsui, and his old lover had never been small. Swallowing thickly Juushiro looked up as the arrancar joined him on the bed.

"Let's get rid of this…" Starrk murmured in his ear, his breath a warm tickle against Juushiro's skin. Warm hands were on his body then, undoing the ties of the medical gown he was still wearing. It was very easy to remove, part of how it had been designed. Something was set down on the bed beside them and Juushiro glanced down, seeing it was a tube of cream. Starrk had come prepared. Then the arrancar was kissing him and Juushiro was swept away by the strangest sensation he'd ever felt in his life.

_Tequila and pineapple?_ As Starrk's tongue explored his mouth, Juushiro felt like he was sampling an expensive cocktail. It was… delicious. When they parted he was breathing heavily and shocked by the desire he was feeling. But he'd never anticipated that the arrancar would taste so good.

"What is that? Have you been drinking?" Juushiro asked, bewildered. Starrk's eyebrows arched upwards before he suddenly laughed.

"No, that's Shunsui. No… that's just my flavor at the moment." He said and Juushiro stared. Flavor? "I don't know if other arrancar are like this. It might be a vasto lorde thing. But Shunsui and I both have flavors and they change with our mood. Would you like another taste? It might have changed already." There was a warmth in the arrancar's voice that sent a tingle through his body. Juushiro was suddenly reminded of how long it had been since he did this. Decades, literally, and now he had an incredibly hot man pressed against him. Reaching up, he gripped that soft brown hair and pulled Starrk in for another kiss.

_Amaretto and tequila._ Starrk tasted so alcoholic now, Juushiro felt like he should be getting a buzz. What did that mean? Did the change mean anything at all? Well, couldn't he ask?

"What… do the flavors mean…?" He asked as Starrk began exploring his throat. Those lips on his skin… Juushiro closed his eyes, vaguely aware that he was definitely aroused now. Starrk kissed him before speaking, pulling back a little.

"Amaretto is happiness. Chili pepper is anger. Apple is pain." Starrk told him and Juushiro blinked. "The other flavors can mean almost anything. They're almost random. What did you taste?"

"The first time, tequila and pineapple. Then tequila and amaretto." Juushiro answered, slightly distracted by another question. "Why apple?" That seemed like an odd thing to symbolize pain. Starrk paused then gave him a smile. It was so sweet that it took his breath away.

"I don't like apples." He said simply and Juushiro couldn't help but laugh. Starrk silenced him with another kiss and just bathed in the taste of him. It was intoxicating and he had to do this anyway, if he wanted to live. Why shouldn't he enjoy it?

There was no reason. Juushiro let himself fall into the Coyote's embrace. It was so good, especially when Starrk cupped his buttocks with his hands and rubbed his body along him, creating a delicious friction between them. Another flavored kiss almost made him swoon. _Kahlua and amaretto_. The taste of him seemed to be getting better and better. Did that mean Starrk was enjoying this?

"If you like the taste you can always have more." Starrk breathed in his ear and Juushiro moaned as a hand left his ass, moving to rub his erection with the palm of his hand. "Mmm… Claims are usually done from behind. But you're a shinigami and if we do it that way, you can't kiss me. Do you want me to Claim you from the front, Juushiro?"

"Yes please." The tender, passionate kisses flavored with liquor… he didn't want to lose them. Meeting Starrk's eyes Juushiro spread his legs, kissing the Coyote again. For the first time in decades he'd met a man he actually wanted. And he didn't feel like he was replacing Shunsui. But then, how could he? Shunsui was right here and Starrk was not a replacement, he was just Starrk. A man he didn't even know, not really, but who was igniting his long dormant desires.

A hand began preparing him, fingers slathered with warm cream. Juushiro gasped at the mild pain and met those grey eyes again before Starrk gripped his hair and pulled him into another kiss. _Amaretto and scotch._ He'd changed again. Why?

"You're a different cocktail every time." Juushiro whispered in his ear, gasping as Starrk kissed him just below his ear. "Oh kami." He hadn't even noticed the added fingers, easing him open, but he noticed them now. Starrk deliberately hooked his fingers, finding his prostate and drawing a sound of pure need out of his throat. "Starrk… kami… take me…" He needed it now. After so long, so many years, his body was dying for this.

"Yes, I will take you." Starrk's voice was warm and full of promise. Juushiro groaned in pain and pleasure as that huge cock slowly breeched him, slipping inside the slicked and prepared entrance. Then something happened that made him stiffen and cry out. A thread of reiatsu followed the motion of Starrk's body, finding his soul and gently winding around it. Juushiro vaguely knew that it should have felt wrong. It should have felt like a parasite, a horrible violation… but it didn't. It felt gorgeous, wonderful, like the most delicious sin he'd ever been gifted with. And with each thrust the Coyote dumped more of that power into him, filling him up. Juushiro could smell raspberries and almonds, almost taste them… then he could taste them as Starrk kissed him again but now it was raspberries and amaretto and it was _so good!_ The bitter sweetness of the alcohol and fruit, the power that just kept wrapping around him, the hard length buried so deeply into his body… it all amounted to the most intensely carnal experience of his life.

As the sex went on, though, a downside began to emerge. Juushiro arched as he began to feel stuffed, filled to the brim with power. It was… too much, too intense. The pleasure licking along his nerve endings was beginning to edge into pain and suddenly he understood what Starrk had meant. If he'd been at all weakened, this would be fatal. The best way to die in the world but die he would… and he was starting to get close to it now. Staring into those brown eyes he kissed the Coyote, silently begging him for release, begging for his torment to end. Her erection was pressed between them, weeping with the need for release. At no time had Starrk touched it, but he didn't need to. In fact, it would have been superfluous with that incredible power swirling with him…

Fangs suddenly tore at his shoulder and Juushiro cried out as the tension broke. His whole world went white as his body convulsed with the force of his release. His body clamped down on the Coyote's cock and Starrk gasped before cumming, filling him with semen and incredibly powerful reiatsu. Juushiro gasped at that wave of power and was glad that the Coyote had drawn back most of what he'd put in.

A moment later he was very nearly flattened as the arrancar collapsed. But Starrk just managed to catch himself, his arms trembling as he mumbled something incoherent, his face buried in white strands. Juushiro just panted, unable to catch his breath as he gripped the Coyote's shoulders. They were both covered in sweat and unable to move, utterly exhausted. It took several tries but Starrk finally managed to slip out of him. Juushiro sighed as he felt the cum spill out of his body. He couldn't bring himself to care about it. He would deal with that in the morning. Wait, what time of the day was it? He could hardly tell in this endlessly white place.

"Now I don't feel so bad." He mumbled as Starrk curled around him. The Coyote made a confused sound as Juushiro closed his eyes. "That he replaced me… can't… top that…" He said with a yawn. There was a pause before Starrk chuckled slowly and Juushiro opened his eyes as a warm hand gripped his chin. He looked into amused grey eyes as the Coyote spoke.

"We don't mate like that very often. It's far too draining… most of our sex is completely normal, I assure you." Starrk told him and Juushiro smiled hazily. He was so tired he might pass out at any moment, but that was still oddly reassuring. "Now, go to sleep, Juu. You definitely need it."

"Mmm hmm." Juushiro agreed with a small hum before closing his eyes with a sigh. He could feel the chains of Starrks' reiatsu on his body and soul, but strangely, it didn't bother him. In fact, it almost felt comforting. Like there would always be someone there to look after him. Absurd, given that it had been cast by an arrancar, but Juushiro couldn't shake the feeling.

So, deep in the enemy stronghold, he fell asleep and felt more safe than he had in a very long time.


	7. Not Like This

"Mph." Juushiro stirred with a small sigh, blinking as he realized he was no longer in the infirmary.

When he was unconscious, he'd been moved. To his surprise, he was in a rather airy, pleasant room. It was still white but the endless color had been softened by… painting on the walls? Yes, someone had taken what looked like finger paints and gone to town on one of the walls. Only one, so it served as a kind of accent wall. Juushiro smiled at the brilliant patterns of red, blue, yellow, orange and green. There was a balcony as well and filmy curtains drifted in the breeze. Juushiro sighed and just relaxed. He was in a nest of cushions and felt completely comfortable.

He dozed off for a time before there was a knock at his door. Juushiro lifted his head as the door opened and Starrk stepped into the room. The arrancar looked rumpled and tired, which probably matched the way he felt pretty well. Lilinette and Shunsui followed behind him, both of them smiling. Juushiro couldn't help but smile at the sight of the young girl. Seeing her always made him more cheerful although he knew she really wasn't the innocent child she appeared to be.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Starrk said before he fell down into some of the cushions. The room was full of them. "This is our sleeping room. We're setting up a room for you, when you need privacy but for now you'll stay here." He said before he dropped his head onto a pillow. Then he yelped as a booted foot impacted his side.

"Stay awake! Kimono-chan can only talk to him, you need to order him!" She berated him as Shunsui chuckled and pulled out a bottle of sake. He poured himself a small saucer of the drink as Juushiro watched uncomprehendingly. Starrk groaned, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I know, I know… Juushiro, we want to take that limiter off you. So I need to give you some orders." He said and Juushiro frowned at him, feeling uneasy. Orders? "Now, the first… you must take no action against Aizen-sama." Juushiro's eyes widened as he felt the strangest sensation of Starrk's reiatsu clamping down on him. Most of the time the Claim actually felt rather comfortable, like a warm blanket on his body. Now he suddenly saw the downside of it as he realized he would not be able to disobey. "Second… you must not act against any of the Espada unless they assault you, myself, Shunsui or Lilinette." Juushiro nodded, feeling the Claim again. He waited with dread to see what else the Coyote would order him to do or not do. "That's… about all I need for Claim enforced orders, I think." He gave Shunsui a questioning look and he nodded.

"I wouldn't mind if you ordered him to obey me, but it's not necessary." He said before smiling. It was a predatory expression. "I can always put him in his place myself." He said and Juushiro swallowed, lifting a hand and chewing on his thumbnail nervously. Starrk sighed, shaking his head.

"Please remember that I feel things from you both. I'd rather not get it coming and going." He said and Shunsui suddenly grinned. It was that familiar, roguish grin that he'd missed so much.

"Oh Starrk! We have a third now, I guarantee you're going to get it coming and going!" Shunsui said and Starrk looked blank for a moment before he winced. Lilinette laughed at the gutter humor. "I can picture so many things…" He leered at them both and Juushiro blushed as Starrk groaned. Then Shunsui yelped as a little girl kicked him, nearly upsetting his saucer of sake.

"Oi, let him keep talking Kimono-chan. Or we'll be here all day." She ordered and Shunsui shrugged. Starrk shook his head before continuing.

"I need to explain the place of a pet to you." Starrk said softly and Juushiro felt another bit of dread. That didn't sound too good… the only positive to his situation was the compassion in Starrk's eyes. "As my Claimee, you are a pet. That is the lowest rung of the pack ladder. Shunsui and Lilinette are both above you and you must obey Shunsui as you would me." That wasn't Claim enforced, though. Starrk was giving him the option of refusal, and taking the consequences. "Lilinette… obey her as long as her commands make sense." Starrk smiled at his little fraccion, who sniffed at him and crossed her arms. "Technically, she can compel you through the Claim but it would be a great effort for her."

"Oi, that's too much trouble." She grumbled and Juushiro stared at her, confused. "I don't think he understands Starrk."

"Oh, yes, I suppose he wouldn't. Lilinette is half of my soul. We split in an effort to become weaker, a long time ago." Starrk explained as Juushiro winced a little to himself. Weaker? This arrancar was terrifyingly powerful and it made him worried for his fellow taichou. If Aizen had many monsters of this power in his forces, they were doomed. "Now, going on… In general you should obey the other Espada, but I leave that to your discretion." Starrk said and Juushiro nodded. "You may obey the Privaron Espada if you choose to, but don't let them think it is their place to order you. The same with the numeros. You are the pet of the Primera Espada and in this mega pack, I feel that you outrank any numero. You understand?" Starrk said then frowned as Shunsui chuckled. "What?"

"It's so sexy when you get all serious like that." He purred and Starrk blushed a little before giving his mate a glare.

"Can't you think of anything but your prick?" He snapped and Shunsui's smile widened into a grin.

"Right now? No. You were asleep when I got back, I am feeling so lonely." He sounded so sad that it almost seemed real. The smile did ruin it a bit, though. "Perhaps later we could do the coming and going?" He suggested and Starrk shook his head.

"We'll discuss it." He said repressively before he looked back at Juushiro. "Your duties here will be very easy. You'll just help Lilinette in her tasks around the fortress. She doesn't really do too much… she delivers meals to the Espada and all the shinigami."

"Yeah, and the only reason I do that is cuz Yammy kept eating the numeros delivering his food instead of eating the damned food." Lilinette said with an eyeroll and Juushiro paled a little at the thought, forcibly reminded that he was dealing with hollows. "It's pretty good too, Szayel's managed to make this condensed spiritual energy food and actually give it flavors and stuff. But adjuchas are better and Yammy's a prick so now I gotta do it. Even Yammy isn't dumb enough to try and eat me." She said with a bit of pride and Starrk smiled at her.

"If he did, I would bite him." Shunsui licked his lips and Juushiro stared as he opened his mouth, fangs unfolding from the roof of his mouth. "I would enjoy it, too. He's such a moron. I can't believe Aizen gave him the cero spot." He said with a hiss and Starrk shrugged.

"Our fault for refusing it. And he is technically more powerful than we are." Starrk said and Shunsui shook his head.

"In a real battle we would tear him to ribbons." He said with absolute certainty and Starrk nodded. "And in our ultimate form, I don't even think he's more powerful than we are." Shunsui said and Starrk grimaced slightly.

"Yes, well, using that form kills the numeros. So we're rather out of practice." He said tartly and Shunsui grinned. Juushiro couldn't help but feel a deep concern. Ultimate form? "Anyway. Lilinette's other duty is to keep this place clean, except our bedroom. I expect you to help her but not take over her duties." Starrk gave his fraccion a firm look and she just shrugged, smiling.

"I'll be nice to Shiro-chan, I promise!" She said and Starrk looked at her dubiously. "I swear! I'll pull my own weight." She said a bit more seriously and Starrk finally nodded.

"You know, he's an adult. He could clean the bedroom." Shunsui said hopefully and Starrk choked as Lilinette laughed. Juushiro wondered what joke he was missing. Then it was resolved as Starrk spoke.

"Absolutely not! You are cleaning up your own jizz." He said firmly and Juushiro blushed as Shunsui laughed. "If you don't like it stop getting it all over the place."

"But it's so much fun! And you get yours even more places than mine." He said cheerfully and Starrk blushed before smiling.

"Yes, I do, and I clean it without a whimper. So stop whining." He said and Shunsui laughed. "He's a complete pervert, as you see." He said to Juushiro who couldn't help but smile.

"He always was." He could remember similar jokes, in private, from his lover. Not quite as crude, perhaps, but he had even fewer inhibitions now.

"Yar, yar, it's about time for lunch. You feeling up for moving, Shiro-chan?" Lilinette asked and he nodded, prying himself off the cushions. He was actually feeling pretty good, aside from being slightly tired. And he wanted to move around. He's been held in the medical ward for a while, it would be good to stretch his legs.

"One moment." Starrk got up and unhooked the reiatsu limiter from his neck. As soon as it was off, he tried to evaluate the Coyote's power. When he did, he swallowed. Starrk was more powerful than himself or Shunsui. His level of power was frightening and it felt oddly… limited? As if something was holding him back. Juushiro had never felt anything like it. "Go on, have fun."

"I doubt fun is what they'll have. But speaking of fun, or not, we should go tend to our own duties." Shunsui finished his saucer of sake before standing and tucking the bottle away into his kimono. "I need to start training that Aaroniero creature. Such an odd looking thing but he does seem to have some potential. And you need to practice."

"Right." Starrk agreed and Juushiro could easily fill in the blanks. Shunsui had always been an excellent teacher and Aizen was using him in that capacity here. And Starrk was still learning? That was a bit reassuring. At least the arrancar would lack the decades of experience his fellow taichou had.

Going to the kitchens Juushiro noticed again how incredibly white the place was. It was vast, too. It made him wonder what Aizen had been thinking when he'd designed it. And who had built it? That thought made him suddenly frown. This work… it reminded him of the buildings in Soul Society. Had someone actually helped the traitor? Then he sighed to himself. The Gotei 13 and Central 46 were not universally beloved. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised.

"It's really frickin' white, isn't it?" Lilinette said conversationally and Juushiro was faintly surprised. Had she read his mind? "It's actually practical. Did you know the wall are made of a kind of solid sand?"

"What, really?" He looked at them in surprise. They didn't look like sand but he knew that was a trick kido builders could pull. Lilinette nodded.

"Yeah, and the sand in Hueco Mundo is white. You can only tell when Aizen's got the sun out. Dying it would just have been an enormous pain in the ass, so we're all doomed to white. At least we can paint some of it. I had a lot of fun making that wall." She said and Juushiro smiled. He could easily picture the little arrancar with finger paints, having fun with the wall. "It's gonna be nice having you to help. Usually I have to make three trips. I bet we can handle it all with only two."

"Ah." Juushiro nodded as they arrived at the kitchen. Lilinette's sonido was slow compared to his own but they still arrived fairly quickly. The scent of fresh food made his stomach hurt and he was reminded of how long it had been since he'd eaten.

"When we're done feeding everybody we get to eat." Lilinette said and Juushiro frowned as he wondered if she really was reading his mind. The Claim… could she feel his discomfort through the Claim? Well, why not ask?

"Lilinette? Can you feel my emotions through Starrk's Claim?" He asked and wasn't too surprised when she nodded.

"Yeah, but only if you're close to me. I mean, I could probably feel you when you're far away but I'd have to concentrate hard. It's sort of removed." She said as they began taking the covered trays. "Okay, this is lunch, see. So we take the covered meals to Aizen an' whoever's in their rooms and then we deliver the sandwiches an' stuff to the training field. Let's see…" There was a list on the wall and Lilinette looked it over. "I can read now, it's awesome… okay, we got Ulquiorra, Yammy and Grimmy all needing meals in their rooms. An' we gotta bring food for Grimmy's fraccion, jeez. They must be having a party or something. Okay, let's get started." Soon they had two loaded carts. They were on kido pads designed to let them move with someone using sonido or shunpo. "Let's do Yammy first. Try to avoid him, he's a total dick."

"I'll definitely keep it in mind, Lilinette-chan." Juushiro said with a smile, almost feeling comfortable with the little arrancar. She sniffed at him but not as if she was really annoyed.

"That's Lilinette-sama to you, Shiro-chan!" She corrected and he couldn't help but laugh. The thought of calling the little girl sama… ah, it was funny. They went to a far off corner of Los Noches and Lilinette led him to a certain door before rapping on it firmly. There was a grumbling before it finally opened and Juushiro blinked. Yammy was huge, tall and wide. His mask fragment was a jawbone.

"What the fuck? A shinigami?" He sounded taken aback and Juushiro suddenly wrinkled his nose. Something smelled… foul. It didn't seem to be coming from the arrancar though. Lilinette just sneered as she got out the meal the Espada had requested.

"He's Starrk's pet and a taichou, so don't think of eating him. And are you stashing bodies again? Your room reeks!" She complained and Juushiro swallowed as he realized that was what he was smelling. The sickly sweet smell of rot. Yammy grunted as he took the food. Juushiro took the opportunity to evaluate the other Espada's power. To his relief, he seemed much weaker than Starrk and Shunsui. Although they had mentioned him being the Cero and above them? That didn't seem to make much sense.

"Just fuck off, it's not your business bitch." He said before slamming the door in their faces. Lilinette stuck out her tongue at it.

"That's bitch-sama to you! And remember to put the damned dishes out this time!" She yelled at the door before shaking her head and leading him away. "Now let's do Grimmy, he's closest."

"Yes Lilinette-chan." Juushiro said with a small smile and the little girl grunted but didn't protest the term for her. They quickly delivered Grimmjow's meals to one of his fraccion. As they did, Juushiro took the opportunity to try to feel out Grimmjow's strength. Definitely less than Starrk and Shunsui, roughly on par with one of the strongest fukutaichou or the weaker taichou.

As they delivered meals he got a chance to feel out Ulquiorra as well. If he ever managed to win free, this small snapshot of Aizen's forces might be valuable. Seeing Aizen again made him go pale and Juushiro had to look down to hide his desire to kill the traitor. Aizen just seemed amused to see him helping Lilinette in her duties but he made no comment, just politely thanking her for the food. Juushiro noted that while Lilinette responded politely, she seemed less than thrilled to be in Aizen's presence.

Then they went back to the kitchens and collected several cartloads of wraps and sandwiches. Those went to the practice field. There were too many reiatsu signatures there for Juushiro to get any idea of individual power levels but he could tell that Shunsui and Starrk eclipsed everyone. That… was a tremendous relief. Aizen's forces were strong but not really strong enough to defeat the remaining taichou, if he was any judge. Although when he factored in Gin, Tosen, Shunsui and Starrk the picture was… rough. Juushiro still thought the Gotie 13 would prevail but there might be many casualties. And Aizen…

Putting that thought out of mind, Juushiro settled in with Lilinette to eat his own meal. They were eating at the kitchens and someone had saved them some very good things. A cover was pulled away to reveal a soup, made with a very fragrant beef broth and filled with cabbage, carrots and fleshy mushrooms. Beside it was a slice of very nice, crunchy bread. It had been spread with butter then layered with cold roast beef. It went well with the soup and Juushiro ate with good appetite. Right now, it seemed his disease was in abeyance. When it flared up he generally had no appetite at all.

"I like eating here, that way we can just put the dishes into the sink. And the numeros here like me, they all hated delivering stuff to Yammy." Lilinette confided and Juushiro nodded. He could imagine that. No one wanted to be eaten alive.

For the next several days, Juushiro settled into his new life. As Starrk had told him, it wasn't very difficult. Just delivering meals three times a day and helping Lilinette clean the rooms, which typically were not very dirty. Juushiro did his best to avoid Shunsui, which really wasn't that easy. He shared supper with Starrk and Shunsui and to his pain, he saw them interacting in a happy and cheerful way. When Shunsui fed Starrk a piece of sushi, and Starrk nipped it off his fingers, he had to look away. That was the kind of thing they had once done…

On the third day he retired to his rooms early. Juushiro was just disrobing when the door opened. He turned in surprise, half expecting it to be Starrk. They often talked about various things, ranging from philosophy to music. Starrk's mind was more multidimensional than Shunsui's, with all his memories of a human life to call on.

But it wasn't Starrk. Juushiro's stomach clenched as he saw Shunsui. His old lover was looking at him appreciatively, a small smile on his face and a wicked gleam in his eye. Juushiro reached for his shirt and then flinched as Shunsui grabbed for his wrist, clearly intending to stop him. Juushiro just barely evaded him and then ended up flattened onto his back, the arrancar on top of him.

"Playing hard to get? I love that, Juu." Juushiro's stomach turned into a lump of ice as he saw the lust on Kyoraku's face. Once, he would have welcomed that look, loved it with all his heart. But now the danger in the air was pronounced. The Espada could do anything and would, if it took his fancy. One thing he'd learned about the new Shunsui was how completely random he could be. Lips suddenly crashed against his and Juushiro gasped, opening his mouth involuntarily. Shunsui's tongue was there, forcing his way in and for the first time Juushiro got to taste his former lover and best friend. _Sake and tomato. _There was a tang of spice, too, as though he was drinking a savory cocktail. But the flavor didn't relax him like Starrk's had. This was too raw, too painful for him to accept.

"Shun, stop – ah!" Juushiro gasped as he was flipped onto his stomach. His fear increased exponentially as strong hands effortlessly shredded the white hakama he'd been given. His new clothing wasn't a full arrancar uniform. It was something that had been put together with a pet in mind, pure white without the slightest trace of black. "Shunsui, please!" He begged, feeling helpless in the face of the arrancar's power.

"I _want_ you." The desire in Shunsui's voice was terrifying, because it wasn't just lust. It was a soul deep longing, a desperate need. Juushiro knew with cold certainty that he wasn't going to stop. "You should have been mine. Why wouldn't Aizen let me have you?" His hair was moved to the side and warm lips explored his throat as Juushiro lost the last of his poise and started to cry. He was going to be raped by the man he'd loved more than anyone in the world. "I will take you now, make you mine. Starrk won't mind…" Shunsui sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "You smell so good." Shunsui murmured and Juushiro shivered as he felt the arrancar burying his face in his hair, breathing in his scent. There was a groan behind him and Juushiro felt Shunsui's erection grinding against his body. There was a rustling of clothing and –

"Shunsui, stop." Starrk's voice was quiet and calm. Juushiro shuddered as Shunsui's body went still for a moment.

"No. You promised me I would be able to treat him like he was my own Claim. I want him Starrk. I want him!" That single minded need was in Shunsui's voice again. There was another rustle and Juushiro felt the mattress dip as more weight was added to it. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Starrk had put his arms around Shunsui from behind, and had his face against his lover's neck so he could speak in his ear.

"Do you want him like this? Look at him Shunsui. He's trembling and crying. Is this really what you want?" Starrk asked and as Juushiro watched Shunsui trembled. Grey eyes suddenly widened as a stricken look passed over his old friend's face. "Do you really want to take him like this?"

"N… No." Shunsui's voice trembled as he answered. His hands abruptly went slack and Juushiro took advantage of the moment to scramble away, out of the sleeping mat. "No… I…" He turned and grabbed Starrk, burying his face in the other arrancar's chest. Starrk held him close, his arms around Kyoraku's shoulders as his mate began to sob. Juushiro stared at the sound, feeling his heart twist in his chest. It sounded like Shunsui was in so much pain.

"Shhh. It's alright. Shhh." Starrk whispered soothingly, petting that warm chestnut hair, running his hand over the pinwheels of bone. "I know. It hurts so much, and it's hard to even understand why… shhh. Let me make it better Shunsui. Let me help you forget." A warm hand caressed the back of Shunsui's neck as Starrk continued to whisper in his ear. "If you can't remember you must forget. Breathe in my scent. Feel my body. This is real. Let go Shunsui, let go." Gradually, Shunsui began to calm. Juushiro pulled a blanket over his body, not wanting to be exposed to them. Then he closed his eyes for a moment. This was painful to watch.

"Starrk?" Shunsui sounded more like himself, but still lost and alone. "…I'm still horny." He said in a strangely innocent way and Juushiro's eyes widened as Starrk's expression changed to a look of puzzlement. Then the Coyote suddenly laughed.

"After all this, that's where your mind goes? You are a horrible person and you're going to hell." Starrk said severely but the laughter in his voice ruined any attempt to actually discipline his insane mate. Shunsui pulled back with a roguish smile.

"I'm a Hollow! I can't damn myself now if I didn't in life. And besides, you don't even believe in hell! Such a hypocrite." Shunsui said cheerfully and Starrk's lips twitched before he glanced at Juushiro. His expression became pensive for a moment before he looked at Shunsui again, reaching out to touch him tenderly.

"Well, fine. Let's take this to our room – eh?" Shunsui had taken his hand in his own and was shaking his head. The snake chose to enlighten the coyote about his plan.

"No. Let's do this here and now. Order him to watch." Shunsui demanded as Starrk's eyebrows flew up. Juushiro swallowed thickly at the thought. He would see them…? He had no idea how he felt about that although it was much better than being raped. Starrk looked at him dubiously before looking into his mate's face. Shunsui's expression was open and sincere.

"Is this your bizarre attempt to seduce him?" Starrk asked and Shunsui grinned. "…But it's harmless. Very well, you will watch." He gave the order and it was Claim enforced. Juushiro stared at them, completely taken aback. When he and Shunsui had been lovers they had never, ever done anything like this. It was dangerous enough being interested in other men. They'd never have dared to bring a third into their lovemaking and chance that their secret would come out.

But the new Shunsui had no inhibitions. He gave Starrk a few quick orders, which the Coyote was not loathe to obey. Soon Starrk was unclothed and Juushiro swallowed again as Shunsui lay on his back. They were going to do this on the end of his bed mat… Then Starrk knelt over Shunsui's face, gripping his lover's erection and sucking on it like it was the most delicious candy in the world. Juushiro stared as he saw a few trails of saliva, sliding down and mingling with the curly brown hair that was Shunsui's pubic patch. Then he looked back and saw that Shunsui was gripping Starrk's hips. It was harder to see what was happening there but from the lewd sucking sounds, he knew. Juushiro felt faint as he felt himself harden. He couldn't help it. This was the exact opposite of what Shunsui had tried to do to him earlier. What he was watching was two people choosing to please each other and going at it with verve and élan. He heard Shunsui moan, deep in his throat and Juushiro's gaze was pulled down to where Starrk had just deep throated his lover. The way those lips were clamped down on that length, the way he could see Starrk's throat move, his hand fondling Shunsui's balls… Juushiro could imagine how that would feel. Vaguely, he noticed that Starrk was wearing a bracelet of bone. The little plaques clinked as he played with that heavy sac. Shunsui's patch was dark brown, damp from Starrk's saliva. Juushiro's eyes were riveted to the play of flesh on flesh, the incredibly erotic sight in front of him…

There was a strangled sound from Shunsui and his body arched. Starrk was suddenly swallowing, struggling to hold on as Shunsui came deep in his throat. He finally pulled away with a soft cough, semen dripping down the corners of his lips and splashing onto Shunsui's legs. Starrk braced himself and then groaned, tossing his head back as his whole body tensed. Juushiro couldn't see too much of what was happening between his legs but he knew what it had to be.

"Ah, you almost drowned me!" Shunsui's voice was a rough rasp followed by a cough. Starrk glanced back before moving back and Juushiro felt his cheeks heat as he saw Shunsui. There was cum splattered on his cheek, droplets that ran down into his beard.

"You do that to me all the time. Suck it up, buttercup." Starrk said with a rumbling laugh and Shunsui scowled, his eyes narrowing. There was a blinding movement and suddenly the tables were turned as Starrk ended up pinned to the bed on his stomach. "Ow! Shunsui!" There was a hiss and Shunsui licked the Coyote's throat with his forked tongue.

"Hush, little wolf. I think our audience has a little problem." Juushiro froze as those snake-like eyes turned towards him. He did have a problem, but he would have characterized it as massive rather than little. "Do you want in on this, Juu?" Shunsui said, his voice a warm, seductive invitation to sin. Juushiro vaguely wondered how he'd gone from almost being raped to a life sex show to being invited to participate.

"How?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. His body had a mind of its own and his reaction was all too obvious. Shunsui grinned before letting Starrk up a bit. The Coyote looked over his shoulder at his mate curiously.

"Hands and knees, wolf." Shunsui commanded and Starrk obeyed. Juushiro could see the curiosity and anticipation on the arrancar's face. "He can suck you off while I fuck him." Shunsui said with pleasure and Juushiro's breath came shorter at the thought. The thought of that talented throat around his length… oh kami, he wanted it. After what he'd seen Starrk do to Shunsui, he most definitely wanted it.

"Juushiro?" Starrk's questioning tone recalled him to reality and Juushiro realized the Coyote was asking him for permission. Meeting grey eyes he nodded, scooting closer. Those lips closed over him and Juushiro groaned as his throbbing member was encased in warm, tight wetness. Starrk hollowed his cheeks, creating a marvelous suction that made him whimper for more.

The experience got even better as Shunsui mounted the Coyote, sinking into his body with hardly any preparation. Starrk shuddered and jerked his hips back just as Shunsui thrust forward, meeting his lover with no sign of hesitation. Juushiro watched Shunsui's body vanishing into Starrk's, their bodies meshing with a deliciously obscene sound. The sight of them having sex combined with the pleasure around his cock into a delicious, wicked whole. Shunsui had never been inhibited, but he'd never been this wanton before. Then Starrk deep throated him and his mind went directly to his groin, the incredibly tight heat that was encasing him.

Wide eyed and panting, Juushiro could only watch as his body was tormented. He felt like he could fly apart at any moment but he held back, not wanting it to end too soon. It was hard though, so hard as Shunsui took Starrk faster and faster, riding him with a feral intensity. His former lover was breathing heavily, hissing softly ever so often as he made an especially hard thrust. Starrk was shaking with the intensity of the thrusts, still rolling his hips and meeting Shunsui's movements. To Juushiro, it was perhaps the sexiest thing he'd seen in his life. His toes were curling, digging into the bedsheets as his orgasm fast approached. He couldn't hold back much longer…

Finally it was too much. Juushiro cried out as the coil in his belly snapped, the heat flowing out of him in a powerful wave. Starrk swallowed his cum, just like he had Shunsui's. But this time he managed to take all of it, sucking him down with practiced ease. And behind him, Shunsui groaned.

"Juushiro." The absolute lust in Shunsui's voice… Juushiro shivered. Then the snake dug his fingers into Starrk's hips, his thrusts abruptly becoming quicker and more erratic. "Ah, yes!" Shunsui hissed as he reached his completion, filling Starrk in a series of quick jerks. The wolf yelped, emitting a strange, wavering howl. It reminded Juushiro of the animal he was named for. He could see Starrk's body trembling, knew he was soaking the bed with his release.

Starrk slowly disengaged, letting go of his softening member as Juushiro gasped. Meeting grey eyes, Juushiro was suddenly struck by the carefully concealed pain in those thoughtful orbs. But Starrk just smiled at him before looking over his shoulder at Shunsui. The arrancar had half collapsed against him, shuddering slightly with the force of his orgasm.

"Is that closer to what you wanted, Shunsui?" Starrk said gently as his lover raised his head. Shunsui gave him a small smile, but there was something pensive about it.

"It… was closer. It wasn't quite what I wanted. Not quite…" There was frustration and longing in Shunsui's voice. Did he even know what he was searching for? Juushiro doubted it. Was it even attainable, for a broken soul? That was hard to say. "It's enough for now. Hmm, we've made a mess of your bed. Why don't you join us in ours, Juu?" Shunsui asked with a charming smile and Juushiro hesitated, tempted to refuse. Then he glanced at Starrk and saw that hint of pain in his eyes again, along with a faintly troubled air. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Starrk but it tugged on him. He'd always tried to help those around him.

"Yes, I will." He said and saw Shunsui smile. It was warm and happy, not cruel or maliciously amused. It made him look like his old self and Juushiro was suddenly glad of his decision.

He still wasn't sure how he'd gone from almost being raped to this, but he would take life as it came.


	8. Sake and Plum Wine

The next morning, Juushiro woke up to comfortable warmth.

Opening his eyes, he saw Starrk in front of him. The arrancar was sleeping, his face relaxed and innocent in his slumber. Behind Starrk was Shunsui, curled up and snoring softly. Juushiro smiled, feeling warm and content. There was an arm around his chest…

Wait. An arm? Feeling a sudden dread he looked over his shoulder and stiffened. Lilinette was there, her arm around his chest as she snuggled up against his back. Fortunately she was wearing a frilly white nightshift, but that really didn't make him feel too much better because he was completely naked. Feeling a bit of panic welling up he tried to gently disentangle her –

"It's completely normal you know." He turned his head in surprise at that quiet voice and saw that Starrk's eyes were open. The arrancar was regarding him with amusement. "I know it seems strange but hollow packs always sleep together, sharing body heat, comfort and creating safety in numbers. Often, one person will hold watch as the others sleep, and the duty will be passed around as long as they choose to slumber." In the endless twilight of Hueco Mundo, there was no daylight to create any kind of rhythm. "Lilinette often joins us after we're done our 'gross adult things'." Starrk said with a smile and Juushiro couldn't help but smile back. He could see Lilinette saying that. Still…

"I'm awake so I really should get up." There was no point in staying here and Starrk had managed to procure a hot water heater for him. He could make them some tea. The arrancar nodded before carefully extricating himself from Shunsui. Juushiro did the same with Lilinette. They both slipped off the bed, quickly clothing themselves and going to the doorway before Starrk glanced back.

"Look at that." He said and Juushiro turned to look, his breath catching in his throat. Lilinette had migrated to the centre of the bed, seeking out the warmth she had lost. Shunsui had done the same and now they were curled around each other. It should have looked terribly wrong, a naked man curled up with a small girl, but somehow it seemed right. "So cute. I should draw it someday." Starrk said quietly and Juushiro gave him a curious look.

"You draw?" He hadn't seen that yet. There was a brief pause before Starrk gave him a small, melancholy smile.

"Yes, I just don't do it that often." There was a sense that that was all he would say on the subject. Juushiro followed the arrancar out of the room and began preparing them some tea as Starrk set out the teacups and a bit of sugar. Juushiro preferred his tea plain but Starrk always wanted some sugar in his. Although he'd confided that he was no fan of green tea. He preferred black teas, the stronger the better. Still, he would drink green if it was available and they had nothing else. "I think we need to talk." Starrk said as Juushiro poured the tea. He paused, struck by the seriousness of Starrk's tone. "What happened last night before I arrived…"

"We don't need to discuss it." Juushiro said quickly. He didn't want to relive that horrible ordeal. Starrk looked at him thoughtfully over his teacup before taking a sip.

"But we do. Not the incident specifically, but what led up to it. Juushiro, I know this will hurt you but you need to get to know Shunsui better." Juushiro stared at him, speechless. That didn't make much sense. He already knew Shunsui, probably better than Starrk did. They had been lovers for centuries. Starrk seemed to sense that and gave him a small smile. "Or rather, you need to let Shunsui know you. I know him very well and I know how his mind works. Please, drink your tea." Reminded, Juushiro took a sip. It helped calm his nerves, as Starrk had known it would. "Shunsui… doesn't see things the way a shinigami would. Even most hollows are not broken in quite the same way he is. To Shunsui, people he doesn't know aren't real. They're like cardboard images in the scenery of his world." Starrk explained. "He knows, in a vague sort of way, that they have feelings but it's completely meaningless to him. That's the danger everyone senses in him… that he could end their lives without a single moment of remorse or regret. Just removing an image from the scenery of his world." Starrk paused and Juushiro swallowed heavily. That sounded… absolutely horrible. For a moment, he felt an intense anguish for his lost love. Was this what Shunsui had been reduced to? "He only really cares about the people who are real to him. Myself, Lilinette… Grimmjow, but that's only because I care for him… Cirucci, she amuses him… a few others… and Aizen, although that is for a rather different reason." Starrk paused, looking tired for a moment before continuing. "Right now you're in a very bad place with him. The feelings he has from his shinigami life have fixated his attention on you, but you're not real to him yet. You need to fix that, Juushiro. You need to make him see you. When he can truly see you, he'll care about your feelings again." Starrk stopped, sipping his tea. Juushiro rubbed his forehead, thinking about it.

"So I need to get to know him again." He said slowly before looking into his tea. "That is… painful…" But Starrk knew that. He was suggesting it because ultimately, it was the only protection from Shunsui he had. "I will try." He finally said. Starrk nodded and they sat in silence for a moment, just sipping their tea. Juushiro saw Starrk looking into his tea and saw that shadow of pain in his eyes again. "Starrk, what is wrong?" He suddenly asked. It was his instinct to reach out, to try and help those around him. It didn't matter that Starrk was an arrancar and technically an enemy.

"It is nothing." Starrk said quietly and Juushiro waited. He didn't think it was nothing but he thought Starrk would open up at his own pace. "…It is unworthy of me. Offensive to him." He said in a low tone and Juushiro frowned. "I… fear that when he remembers, he will no longer have any use for me." Starrk admitted sadly before looking up with a smile. It was so sweet and sad that it almost took his breath away. "I never really got on very well with shinigami." He said lightly and Juushiro hesitated before asking.

"What do you mean?" He said, wondering. Had Starrk killed shinigami before? What had his history been, as a hollow? Starrk shrugged slightly.

"It was a long time ago." He said with a finality that shut down any further discussion. Juushiro was intensely curious but put that aside. There was something more important.

"Starrk, I'm sure that Shunsui would never toss you aside. He's not that kind of man." Juushiro said sincerely, looking at the hollow across from him. Starrk was looking into his tea, his expression pensive. "He wasn't when he was alive and he isn't now." From what he could see, the hollow Shunsui was deeply attached to Starrk. That hurt a little but Juushiro wasn't going to blame Shunsui for finding what comfort he could in these barren wastes.

"I know. As I said, it's unworthy of me and offensive to him. But even hollows are… human." Starrk sounded amused and Juushiro stared, wondering if he'd just heard something very wise. Human flaws… would they be magnified in a hollow? That made him remember. If Shunsui had always had a flaw, it had been a slight indifference towards what other people were thinking and feeling. Most of the time he overcame it on his own but sometimes he'd required a nudge from Juushiro to realize he was being insensitive.

"Of course." He murmured to himself. That made so much sense. That mild flaw was the reason Shunsui's heart and mind had broken the way it had. Starrk gave him a confused look and Juushiro decided not to enlighten him. "Tell me… what would you say was your worst flaw, when you were alive?" He asked and Starrk looked surprised for a moment before he laughed.

"My worst flaw? But there were so many!" He said cheerfully and Juushiro smiled. He rather doubted that. "My father would have said I was lazy, indifferent, inept… I was spectacularly bad at math. I still am, in fact. I can add two and two and get five. Lily said I was a dreamer, always had my head in the clouds. So which flaw would you like? You can pick any of them, I won't be offended." He smiled and Juushiro laughed softly before speaking again.

"I was just wondering if any of your flaws were magnified by becoming Hollow. Shunsui could always be a little insensitive at times." Comparing that to what he was now, though, was like comparing a small fault line to the Mariana trench. The process behind them might be the same but the end result was quite a bit different. Starrk paused for a moment, his eyes going unfocused as he thought. Then he nodded.

"Yes, my laziness and indifference. Before Shunsui bit me the first time I slept a great deal. He found that frustrating about me…" Starrk said quietly and Juushiro nodded. It was as he thought. That minor character flaw in his lover had turned him into this. "Ah, good morning!" Starrk suddenly said and Juushiro turned his head to see Shunsui there. He was yawning and looking rumpled, wearing a white yukata with his ever-present kimono. Lilinette was behind him, looking neat and composed in her uniform.

"Oi, come on Shiro-chan! We need to deliver breakfast." She said and Juushiro smiled and finished his tea before following her out of the room. By now he knew all the Espada except for Szayel. His laboratory was apparently a fearsome place, riddled with traps and Lilinette flatly refused to deliver anything there. Juushiro was just as glad. From the gossip he'd overheard, Szayel was the arrancar version of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He wasn't eager to meet him.

Delivering the breakfasts took longer than lunch. Almost all the Espada preferred to have breakfast in their rooms so even with his help it took longer to deliver. On the plus side though, they saved Starrk and Shunsui for last. So when they were done, Lilinette and Juushiro settled in to a nice hot breakfast with the people they cared about.

"How is the training coming?" Juushiro directed the question towards Shunsui. Part of the problem was that he always spoke to Starrk, avoiding even addressing the shade of his old lover. He needed to stop that, needed to reach out. Shunsui looked faintly surprised but then smiled before responding.

"Slowly, slowly, it always goes slowly. Aaroniero has some promise. I only wonder if he'll have time to grow into it? I don't know how long we have." Shunsui sounded troubled and Juushiro sampled his eggs. "I know you would probably hope for the opposite but I need more time…"

"You can only do what you can." Starrk said comfortingly, resting a hand on his mate's arm for a moment. Shunsui managed to smile, reaching for his tea.

"Well, it's not as if I care if they die or not." Shunsui said lightly and Juushiro winced to himself. That was definitely hollow thinking. "I only worry about the two of us. Wouldn't want to be caught on the losing side, eh?"

"Caught dead on the losing side. Get it right Kimono-chan!" Lilinette said with a cheeky grin and Starrk smiled as Shunsui groaned before laughing.

"Oh Lilinette-chan! I'd much rather be dead than be taken alive. What horrible things would they do with us?" He said with a crooked smile and Juushiro had to look down. The thought of Mayuri experimenting on Shunsui and Starrk made him feel sick. And he knew it could happen, if the arrancar were captured alive.

"Now you're just being a downer. Have some more yogurt." Lilinette advised, pushing over her half-eaten bowl. Shunsui laughed and took it, eating it happily. "He loves yogurt." She told Juushiro, who was honestly surprised.

"Really? You never did before." He said to the arrancar, who shrugged as he licked his spoon.

"Things change sometimes. And this is maple flavored yogurt. What could be better than maple flavored yogurt?" Shunsui asked with a smile and Juushiro looked at the bowl in surprise. He'd never heard of such a thing. "Would you like to try it?"

"Why not?" He agreed after a moment's thought. After last night, swapping spit really wasn't much of a concern. Shunsui passed what was left over and Juushiro sampled it before he blinked in surprise. It really was delicious, thick as pudding and sweet with a delicate maple flavor. There was a tiny bowl of chopped nuts on the tray and he mixed them in, enjoying the extra crunch.

"You should bring more of that next time. Well, we really should get down to the practice grounds. You need to work harder, Starrk." Shunsui gently chided his mate, who smiled softly before licking off his spoon and setting it down on his plate.

"I'm working hard at hardly working." Starrk said with good humor, making everyone laugh as he stood. Juushiro hesitated. He shouldn't be making this offer, he really shouldn't but…

"Perhaps I could help you train Starrk?" He offered. The thought of training the other Espada… no, he wouldn't do it. But the surprisingly sweet arrancar who had Claimed him and saved him from Shunsui, well, he was another matter. Starrk looked at him in surprise, his grey eyes softening. But to Juushiro's surprise the arrancar shook his head.

"It wouldn't be appropriate." He said quietly, reaching out to take his hand. "But I thank you for the offer." Juushiro couldn't hide his surprise and slight hurt. Why would Starrk decline? Because he was a pet?

"Are you protecting him, Starrk? In case someone is taken alive and babbles under torture?" Shunsui sounded curious and Juushiro examined the Espada. Starrk dropped his eyes, worrying his lower lip slightly with his fangs. "You're so sweet sometimes, thinking of things like that. But it's fine Juushiro, I'm training him." Shunsui assured him and Juushiro nodded. "Let's get started, hey?" Shunsui said cheerfully and Starrk nodded, rising from his chair. Lilinette followed, probably to annoy the other arrancar, and Juushiro was left alone.

But that gave him the opportunity to look into something. It felt a bit awkward but Juushiro knew that Shunsui had always kept a diary, when he was alive. Did he keep one here? Venturing into Starrk's and Shunsui's room, he looked around. There was no obvious place he would put it. Opening the door to the closet he saw it was a large walk in closet. And while one side of it was devoted to clothing the other was devoted to art supplies? Juushiro was surprised by the collection of paints, canvasses, sketch books and other things. Picking up a sketch pad he began to flip through it and was surprised to see how beautifully done the pictures were. The technique wasn't that good – whoever had done it had no real training – but the pictures had life.

"Starrk?" Juushiro murmured to himself. He knew Shunsui didn't have this kind of talent. Putting the book away, he kept looking. On the lowest shelf he found what he was looking for, a leather bound diary. "…" He hesitated a moment. Opening it and reading it would be a violation of Shunsui's privacy. But… he needed to understand the arrancar version of his love better. This would help.

Deciding that necessity outweighed privacy, Juushiro carried the diary with him to the bedroom. Sitting down, he opened it to a random page and began to read.

_Day 24_

_Mood – Happy Happy Gumdrops!_

_Starrk was very pleased with me today. I actually avoided biting someone! And being pleased, he did what Starrk does best… gave me the best blowjob in the world. Followed by the best sex in the world. Ah kami, the feel of his body under me… it gives me chills just thinking about it. Or is that an erection? Why yes, yes it is. I wonder if he's awake yet? Perhaps I should go check. Later diary, later!_

Juushiro blushed and shook his head. He'd never read Shunsui's diary when he was alive and it had been claimed by his family, like all his other possessions after he'd died. Was this what it would have looked like if he had? Juushiro was willing to bet it would have. This seemed like Shunsui's personality. Flipping to a random page he continued reading.

_Day 42_

_Mood – Remorseful._

_I bit Starrk again today. Kami, why am I such a fool? Of course he didn't want to have sex with Aizen! Why didn't I listen? I – I lost my temper. I was just so angry… poor Lilinette, poor Starrk. The healers aren't sure he'll recover. I might have killed him. I might have killed my own mate._

_I want to die._

Juushiro stared in shock at the entry. Sex with Aizen? Biting Starrk? Swallowing hard, he continued to the next entry.

_Day 45_

_Mood – Stabby with a chance of cero._

_The healers are sure Starrk will survive, now. But he may be bedridden for weeks, as long as a month. I'm so glad… if he had died, I would have followed him into death. If the Mating Claim didn't do it, I would take care of it myself. My poor, beloved mate…_

_Of course, that means I confronted Aizen today. The bastard! He admitted that he did it partially because he doesn't trust me. Just because I used to be a shinigami… what in hell am I supposed to do about that? And why bring Starrk into it? Damn him, he just wants my mate. He practically threatened me when I said we could leave. Ugh… but he's promised not to touch Starrk again if I demonstrate my loyalty. Something about a mission in Soul Society. We'll have to see how that goes._

_I hear Starrk, he's moaning. I need to go tend to him again… later diary._

Juushiro stared at the page, his mind a thousand miles away. Aizen had raped Starrk and in a fit of jealous rage, Shunsui had bitten the other arrancar. Juushiro's heart ached a little at the thought of the pain Starrk had endured and he wanted to curse Aizen. Who could have known that such evil could lie behind his mild mask? And with these hollows he was finally able to set it free. Feeling a bit nauseated, he flipped through the other entries quickly. There were no other huge events, just little maunderings about how Shunsui's day had gone and the sexual events he was enjoying. The only really interesting ones were about himself. Juushiro paused on one of those, reading.

_Day – I've lost count?_

_Mood – Not entirely sure…_

_Starrk stopped me from taking the shinigami. I don't know how I feel about it. I mean, I feel upset that I wasn't able to satisfy myself on his body. But I feel… relieved? I don't know. I don't understand. Why did seeing him like that bother me? It shouldn't have. Seeing Starrk that way would bother me but he's just a pet! I should be able to take him anyway I please, anytime I want. Why does he mean something to me?_

_Starrk thinks he was my lover, when I was alive. I don't know. I can't remember… I just know I want him. But how do I want him? Starrk's right, I don't want him trembling and crying. I want… I want him to scream my name. I want him to be my willing victim, writhing under me as he withers with desire. Yes. That's what I want. Strange… I want him like I want Starrk?_

_Starrk is always so smart. I think he already knew._

Juushiro swallowed thickly and put the diary away with shaking hands. He felt torn. Some deep, dark part of himself wanted nothing more than to satisfy Shunsui's desire. But the arrancar version of his lover couldn't remember. Was this the right thing to do for either of them? He wasn't sure. He just wasn't sure.

But if they made love, perhaps Shunsui would see him again.

* * *

Later in the day, over dinner.

"Oh ho! Someone's been looking at my diary." Shunsui's voice had a sing-song tone and Juushiro almost dropped his spoon. How…? Starrk just rested his chin in his hand as his mate walked into the room, grinning. "They didn't tie the cord back up correctly. Starrk, would that have been you?" He asked and the Coyote shook his head.

"Why would I bother? I already know everything you put in there, you pervert." He said tolerantly and Shunsui laughed. "And if Juushiro's been assaulting himself with your sexual fantasies, I would say that's his problem." Starrk said and Juushiro blushed. A lot of the entries he'd skipped over had been dedicated to Starrk's and Shunsui's love life. "Sit down and eat your crumble, it's delicious."

"Oh, is it?" Shunsui was slightly distracted from his diary and took a seat, trying the berry dessert. Juushiro was slightly relieved to see that the arrancar wasn't upset. He'd been very afraid that Shunsui would be furious to have his privacy violated. But from the sounds of it, Starrk had already looked at his lover's diary. Perhaps Shunsui had never cared who read his thoughts. "Oh my, it definitely is. Although I can think of something sweeter." Shunsui almost cooed and Juushiro blushed. He knew that come on line. Starrk paused before setting down his spoon.

"Do the two of you want some privacy?" He asked softly and Juushiro caught that slight, tiny hint of pain in his eyes again. Reaching out without thought he gripped the arrancar's arm.

"No." He said firmly and Starrk met his eyes with a trace of uncertainty. "We want you here." He said, trying to convey his sincerity. The thought of sleeping with Shunsui… it frightened him a little, he would not deny it. It would be better if Starrk was there and he didn't want to cause the arrancar pain. The fact that Starrk would stoically endure it didn't help.

"I think he's already falling for you." Juushiro blushed and Starrk blinked at Shunsui's delighted tone. "It's wonderful that the two men in my life are getting along."

"Ah, hush you lunatic. The one who doesn't get along here is you." Starrk said with mock severity as Shunsui grinned. "Come. And bring the crumble." He suddenly said as he stood and Shunsui's grin widened, if it was possible.

"I see I'm not the only kinky one around here…" He said cheerfully as he scooped up the little ramekin and followed Starrk. Juushiro followed them both, wondering what Starrk had planned for the crumble. Would it involve him?

As it turned out, it did. Starrks idea for the night involved him on his back and the sticky, sweet crumble being licked away from various body parts. Juushiro blushed, remembering a certain incident back in his academy days… that had involved chocolate sauce and whipped cream. This was every bit as good and as Juushiro kissed Starrk he tasted both the crumble and… vanilla and brandy? It tasted good but the amaretto wasn't there, and Starrk had said that amaretto meant happiness.

"Starrk." Juushiro cupped the arrancar's cheek, gazing at him worriedly. Starrk just smiled at him, going down to tease his chest as Shunsui worshiped his inner thighs. Juushiro moaned as an agile tongue wiped away sticky pieces of berries and crumble. He would need a bath after this… but that thought went completely out the window as his balls were fondled, Shunsui's mouth still doing sinful things to his thighs. "Uh, please!" Another part of him was dying for contact, throbbing almost painfully as the two arrancar explored him. There was a warm chuckle and then wet warmth enfolded him. Juushiro gasped raggedly as Shunsui gave him pleasure. Then Starrk was kissing him again and Juushiro sank into his mouth, tasting him. _White chocolate and brandy._ Where was the amaretto?

He might have questioned that aloud, but there was no time… Shunsui let go of him with a small pop before moving up his body. Juushiro's breath was taken away as he looked into his lovers' warm smile. It suddenly seemed like he'd stepped back in time, back to when he and Shunsui were happy together. It was a strange but welcome feeling.

Then Shunsui was kissing him and Juushiro was vaguely aware of Starrk moving, going down the bed. But all his attention was claimed by Shunsui's attentions. _Sake and plum wine._ Sweet, tart and alcoholic… it seemed like the very essence of Shunsui.

Fingers explored him, slowly and gently breeching his entrance as Juushiro closed his eyes, enduring the mild pain. Shunsui nuzzled his cheek, whispering soft, comforting nothings as he gradually added more fingers. Juushiro felt tears prickle his eyes… this brought him back too. How could Shunsui be so different yet so much the same?

"The look on your face… am I causing you pain?" Shunsui whispered in his ear and Juushiro breathed deeply for a moment before carefully shaking his head.

"No. I'm fine." He breathed back. "Please… keep going…" He requested and Shunsui groaned softly as he pulled his fingers away then slowly, carefully eased his way inside. It was slow and careful, as if the arrancar was afraid to hurt him. But he'd read Shunsui's thoughts in his diary. The arrancar wanted him to whimper with pleasure…

And that was precisely what he did. As Shunsui plunged into him, increasing his speed, Juushiro gasped and cried out softly, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. Then he blinked as he felt something warm. Starrk was… kissing the soles of his feet? The feeling of those warm lips on his skin, the unexpected attention sent a jolt of fire to his groin. That feeling merged with the feel of Shunsui's length inside him, the effortless way his lover was finding his prostate. Juushiro gripped Shunsui's shoulders, burying his face against his neck.

"Shunsui, I love you." He suddenly said and felt the arrancar suddenly go still against him before kissing him so deeply, so passionately that it took his breath away.

"I can't remember you." Shunsui said and Juushiro felt a bit of pain, deep in his heart. But at least his lost love wasn't lying to him. That was something. "But I… feel something for you… Something so very… ah…!" Shunsui groaned, before kissing him again. Sake and plum wine filled his mouth, going straight to his mind. It was so intense, so amazingly delicious…

Starrk's mouth claimed his toes as Juushiro arched, meeting Shunsui's thrusts with a cry of pleasure. He was withering under the arrancar, giving in to the sensations, just as Shunsui's diary had predicted. And Starrk's attentions were like the cherry on a very delicious sundae, the feeling of that warm tongue teasing his feet and exploring his toes. That was something he'd never, ever done before. Shunsui had never thought of it… but Starrk had and it was good. Shunsui found his prostate with effortless accuracy and Juushiro whimpered, savoring the incredible pleasure running through him. How he loved this…

The pressure gradually built up until Juushiro was desperate for his release. But Shunsui was very good at keeping him on the edge without letting him go over. He'd always been like that… Juushiro was whimpering almost continuously when Shunsui finally took him with a hard series of thrusts, bringing him over the edge. He came with a strangled cry, arching as pale fingers dug into hierro enhanced skin, raising small red marks. Shunsui came a moment after him, with an odd hiss and a buck of his hips. Juushiro felt the spreading warmth of his release, the heat inside himself, and it felt right.

"Starrk." Juushiro looked up in surprise as Shunsui slowly pulled away from him. Starrk was sitting on the end of the bed, just watching them with a small smile. "I think I've neglected you." Shunsui said, his voice a warm, intimate purr. Starrk's smile faded for a moment before he shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. Shunsui's eyes narrowed before he suddenly tackled the Coyote to the bed. "Hunh?" Starrk wiggled, startled by the sudden change of positions. Then he froze as fangs gently pressed against his throat. Juushiro's eyes widened at the sight… those weren't Shunsui's 'normal' teeth, which were sharp enough to slice through flesh. Those were his snake fangs, full of lethal venom. Starrk went completely limp, his posture completely submissive to the more dominant male. Shunsui licked his lips and folded back his fangs, his point made. Then he spoke.

"Starrk, you're so smart yet so dumb. You think I would throw you aside for him? My beautiful, darkly powerful, glorious hollow mate?" Shunsui asked, running his hands over Starrk's bare skin. The submissive hollow shuddered, trembling at the attention. "You're an idiot. I will never give you up… and I will not give him up… I will have it all." Shunsui's voice was full of lust. Juushiro watched as he pulled Starrk up by his hair, forcing the arrancar into a kiss. But Starrk wasn't resisting, not at all. He was melting against Shunsui, utterly pliant in his embrace. "How do you want me to take you?" Shunsui asked, his voice full of dark promises. Starrk shuddered for a moment before answering.

"From the front, like how you took him." He said huskily and Shunsui smiled before spreading his mate's legs, preparing his entrance. Juushiro moved then, joining them. And why not? He was part of this too. He kissed Starrk deeply as Shunsui laughed and savored the unique flavor that the arrancar owned. It immediately went to his head, intoxicating his senses.

_Raspberries and amaretto._


	9. The Problem with Snakes

_Shiro-chan!_ Juushiro paused, a teacup halfway to his lips, and wondered if he'd really heard that faint, tinny voice. Was he imagining things?

He was on the balcony of their rooms, just enjoying the breeze and the bright sunshine. It was very barren and extremely white, but still quite pleasant. Juushiro vaguely wondered if Soul Society would try to rescue him, but he knew better. They had probably assumed he was a casualty or worse. There was no point in risking the living for the dead. As far as he knew, not even Mayuri knew about hollow Claims. His state of involuntary servitude would not have occurred to them.

_Shiro-chan! We need you!_ Juushiro's eyes widened as he realized his mind was not playing tricks on him. Lilinette was speaking to him through the Claim? _We're outside Los Noches! Kimono-chan's getting mad and Starrk's gonna throw a wobbler any minute now! We need you!_

"Throw a wobbler?" He asked as he got up and tried to orient himself. With Lilinette's tugging it wasn't hard and he leapt off the balcony, flying down to the sands below before launching into shunpo.

_Have a tantrum._ Juushiro blinked at the thought. Starrk, having a tantrum? He couldn't picture that at all. The Espada was usually so calm and composed. _Well, done Starrk style. So a lot of whining and probably some crying. Maybe some flopping over and refusing to move… but Kimono-chan won't let him do that. That's more what he did with me._

"You'll have to tell me what you did to drive him to this state some other time." Juushiro said, entertained. Lilinette could be a brat, certainly, but she must have been massively bratty to make Starrk flop over and refuse to move.

_Whatever. Hurry up! Starrk just got kicked in the face and he's starting to go floppy._ Juushiro frowned as he increased his pace. What did Shunsui think he was doing? Part of training students was knowing when they'd had enough. It sounded like Starrk was reaching the limits of his mental endurance, if not his physical limits.

When he arrived, what he saw appalled him. Shunsui had a hand in Starrk's hair, dragging him up by the top of his head. The Espada looked very different – it was Juushiro's first time seeing his release – and his face was damp with sweat and the beginnings of tears. Shunsui was also released and Juushiro glanced him over for a moment, feeling a bit of pain as he saw the hat of bone he was wearing. Quite similar to his old straw hat, it was marked with a pattern that reminded him of a snake's hood.

"Do you really relish the thought of a sword going through your guts, Starrk?" Shunsui asked, roughly yanking Starrk's head back. "You have three months. Three months!" He snarled and Juushiro suddenly knew why Shunsui was pushing Starrk so hard. Aizen had given them a timeline. "Get up and fight!" He roared and Starrk climbed unsteadily to his feet. He was holding two guns and as Juushiro watched he launched into a clumsy sonido. It was fast, very fast for someone in his condition… the guns blazed as Starrk did his very best to follow Shunsui's orders.

It wasn't enough. Shunsui zipped through the air, avoiding the cero and countering several with his large, wickedly curved swords. They were gold now instead of black, but otherwise identical to his old shikai. Then a booted foot hit Starrk in the stomach and the arrancar flew away, spit and a bit of blood flying from his mouth. He hit the ground hard, wheezing and retching as a sword was pressed against his neck.

"You're dead." Shunsui said, his voice rough with anger. Starrk lay on the ground and whined, a sound that was more animal than human. "Get up." He reached down to grab the Espada again but Starrk jerked away.

"No!" Starrk said, his voice ragged and his eyes wild. Juushiro could tell he'd been pushed to his limits. Why couldn't Shunsui see it? "We have our second release – " He said and Shunsui laughed. It was a sharp, bitter sound.

"Oh? And what if Aizen wants us to fight two opponents? What if he wants one of us in Los Noches and one of us in the Living World? What then? You can't depend on me! Get up!" He commanded but Starrk was doing what Lilinette had said… refusing to move. "Starrk." Shunsui's tone was dangerous as he reached down and grabbed his mate again. Starrk tried to avoid him but couldn't and his head was pulled up. His face was streaked with tears as he gripped Shunsui's wrist, trying to ease the pain from his hair. "You…" Juushiro saw it as Shunsui lost his temper and moved, catching his old friend's wrist before he could backhand his lover. Shunsui's head turned and the arrancar glared at him, licking his lips. Juushiro knew the warning sign but stared back fearlessly. He wasn't going to let this go any further.

"Enough. You're going too far." Juushiro said firmly and Shunsui hissed, exposing his fangs. "He's not going to learn anything like this. You need to stop, Shunsui." Starrk's advice paid off in that moment. Juushiro could see that Shunsui was aching to bite him, but the Espada held himself back.

"He needs to learn! If he doesn't, he'll die like – " Shunsui suddenly stopped, a confused look passing over his face. It made Juushiro's heart ache because he knew exactly what was behind it.

"Like your sister." He completed the sentence softly and saw Shunsui's eyes widen, the arrancar's attention fixing on him as he let go of Starrk. The other Espada collapsed in an exhausted heap, breathing heavily and rubbing his face with a shaking hand. "Her name was Amiko. She was your older sister and you loved her very much." Juushiro said, remembering. Shunsui had confided this in him after a night of drinking. He'd been so heartbroken, thinking about it. "She went to become a shinigami but she died in training. You were only a child… you asked your father why she had to die. He told you she hadn't tried hard enough." Shunsui swallowed and shook his head, reaching up with one hand to grip his hair beneath his hat of bone. Juushiro didn't think he was really remembering but he was feeling something, if his stricken expression was any indication. "It was a cruel thing for him to say and I doubt it was even true. She was probably just unlucky. Things like that happen, Shunsui." He said compassionately. That was almost exactly what he'd said to his drunken friend, so long ago. "You need to stop. I know you just don't want to lose Starrk, but this isn't working." Some people would rise to this kind of training style. Kurosaki Ichigo came to mind… from what he'd heard, this was the same kind of training that Urahara had put him through. But it wasn't working for Starrk. Instead of igniting a fire in him it was moving the arrancar to give up.

"Yeah, what he said!" That tinny voice made Juushiro look down, surprised. Starrk was asleep… no, unconscious… and his guns were lying on the ground. The voice had come from them? "Starrk just flops when you step on him too hard! You know that, Kimono-chan!" Lilinette protested and Shunsui bit his lip, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I know but it's the only way I know to train him quickly enough." He said lowly and Juushiro's heart ached for him. Because he was probably right. Starrk would eventually fight taichou and with his vast reiryoku, he wouldn't be fighting weak ones. Aizen might even pit the powerful Espada against the Soutaichou. Starrk would fight valiantly but he would certainly die if that happened. "He will be fighting opponents with literally centuries of experience and he's not a natural warrior. He has no real killing instinct." Shunsui sounded frustrated. "Absurd, for a hollow to not have that! I don't know what to do…" Juushiro took a deep breath before gripping Shunsui's shoulder.

"I'll train him." He said firmly. He wasn't going to let Starrk refuse this time. Shunsui looked at him thoughtfully. "You're too close to him, too emotionally involved. I'll take care of it, Shunsui." He said and Shunsui looked down at Starrk for a moment before heaving a small sigh and nodding his head.

"It hurts but you're right. I will leave him to you, and we won't let him refuse this time." Shunsui said and Juushiro smiled at the echoing of his thoughts. "He's being very silly. You could easily say he ordered you."

"Yes, that's true." Juushiro said with a small smile. Of course, the Claim couldn't really force wholehearted compliance. He intended to teach Starrk to the best of his ability. Shunsui knelt by the unconscious arrancar, sliding his arms under him to scoop him up from the sands. Juushiro picked up the guns, regarded them with fascination. "Lilinette?"

"Yeah, that's me. This is our release. Don't worry, we can hold it forever, not like the others." She said cheerfully and he nodded although he hadn't been aware the other arrancar were limited in how long they could release. "Kimono-chan's like that too, he can stay in release forever… we can't stay in our second form forever though. That burns us up really bad."

"What is this second form? Will I see it?" Juushiro asked as they headed back to Los Noches. There was a slight pause before Lilinette answered.

"Not unless we go really far away from Los Noches. When we do that Starrk goes all sucker again and anyone nearby dies." She said and Juushiro blinked. "Starrk doesn't have much killing instinct because he's death on a stick. Remember Kimono-chan?"

"Yes, well, he can't just up and devour taichou with his horrifying reiatsu. And Aizen has blocked it anyway. So he needs to become stronger." Shunsui said firmly as Juushiro wondered what they were talking about? Death on a stick? Perhaps he would ask Lilinette later. They reached their rooms and Shunsui gently settled Starrk on their bed mat. The arrancar stayed completely limp, a sign of how exhausted he was. "Ah, I did push him too hard. Starrk, my love, I just want you to survive." Shunsui pressed a kiss against Starrk's forehead as he slept. Juushiro hesitated before laying the guns down on the bed beside him. Lilinette yawned and muttered something about needing a rest as well. "We'll have to handle supper. Ah, that will be fun!" Shunsui suddenly sounded cheerful and Juushiro shot him a curious look. "It's always so amusing when I deliver things. The look on their faces, like they might wet their pants at any moment!"

"Oh." Juushiro couldn't help but smile at that. Shunsui was the most feared Espada and for good reason. Only Yammy might compare and he was as stupid as he was powerful, which dulled the terror the Numeros had of him. Shunsui was, if anything, smarter than he was powerful. Tricks that would work on Yammy were utterly useless on him. After Starrk was settled he spent some time with Shunsui, just talking with him about various things. Then they went to deliver the meals, letting Starrk and Lilinette sleep.

Tomorrow, Juushiro would begin training the Espada in earnest.

* * *

"I feel fat."

"You're completely insane." Starrk said as he lay limply in the hot pool. This was the communal bathing area. Normally Juushiro avoided it – there was some hostility towards him as the only 'real' shinigami in Los Noches, and the Primera Espada's suites had a shower – but Starrk and Shunsui had both wanted him to come for a dip after practice. "Ah, this feels so good." He murmured as Shunsui hissed in frustration.

"I know it's crazy, but I feel fat!" Shunsui complained as Juushiro frowned at him. He'd been complaining of this off and on for days. "Or maybe, I don't know, bloated? Like there's tension under my skin. And now my mouth is starting to hurt, especially when I unfold my fangs. I don't know what's wrong with me." He growled before scratching at himself. Starrk lifted his head, blinking, as Juushiro spoke.

"Your mouth is hurting? Have you spoken to the medics yet?" That actually sounded like it might be something serious. Shunsui hissed softly, trying to extend his fangs before wincing and putting them back.

"Yes, they told me I was being silly and sent me on my way." He grumbled and Starrk pushed himself up before swimming over to his mate.

"That's probably because you told them you were feeling fat. Bloated sounds better. Can you open your mouth for me?" Starrk asked and Shunsui nodded before opening his mouth. "This would be easier with some kind of light… hmm. Don't bite me, please." Starrk cautioned and Shunsui made a muffled affirmative sound as the Coyote gently explored his mouth with his fingers. "It feels very hot. Does this hurt?" He asked just as Shunsui jerked back.

"Ow! Yes, that did hurt, very much! What did you do?" He asked and Starrk frowned, standing up. Water sleeted off his body but Juushiro wasn't in the right mindset to appreciate it.

"I touched your venom glands. They feel hot and inflamed to me, but I'm no medic. You should go to see them immediately, or perhaps Szayel. In fact… yes, it should be Szayel. This might be peculiar to your base form." Starrk said after a moment's thought and Shunsui grimaced but didn't protest as he stood. Juushiro went with them as they went to dry themselves and get back into their clothes.

"May I come too?" He asked. The two arrancar seemed to have forgotten about him. He wasn't eager to see Szayel's lair but he was honestly worried about Shunsui. What could be wrong with his fangs? Starrk smiled at him warmly as Shunsui muttered and fiddled with his mouth.

"Of course." He said as Juushiro returned his smile. He couldn't help but feel deeply attached to Starrk. Despite being a hollow and an arrancar he was just genuinely a very nice person. There was nothing false or heartless about him. Moving quickly, they made their way to Szayel's lab.

"Careful." Starrk gripped his arm, guiding him away from a particular spot on the floor. Juushiro looked at it carefully and frowned. He couldn't see anything unusual about it. "The traps here are mostly a nuisance for myself and Shunsui, but they might harm you. Just follow after me." Juushiro nodded as he followed. It was true, he didn't have hierro to protect himself with and it was logical that most of the traps would have been set to deal with shinigami intruders rather than fellow Espada.

Although logic was, perhaps, a rather strong term to apply to Szayel. Or rather, sanity. Juushiro glanced around, feeling like he'd stepped into the Twelfth's deep secret laboratories. There were plenty of tubes and jars holding things that he preferred not to know about. All kinds of glass beakers and scientific equipment filled the room. The arrancar at the centre of it all was working on something and Juushiro almost gagged as he recognized the body. It was one of the shinigami that Shunsui had murdered. The man had clearly been taken and preserved so the arrancar could dissect the corpse at his leisure.

"Oh. I thought he was done with those… I'm sorry." Juushiro met Starrk's eyes and saw both sadness and apology there.

"What are you sorry for?" Shunsui said and Juushiro shook his head as Starrk sighed. Trying to explain would be pointless. "Oh, that body? Szayel actually wanted us to bring him a few alive. It's better this way, no? Otherwise I likely would have brought him your pretty little fukutaichou." Shunsui said and Juushiro flinched at the heartless cheerfulness in his voice. Then Starrk slapped him upside the back of the head. "Ow! Starrk?"

"I know you have trouble with the concept of caring about people, but that man was like a fraccion to him. Stop it." Starrk said severely as Shunsui blinked, rubbing his head thoughtfully. Then he looked at Juushiro and a flash of guilt crossed his face.

"Oh, I just thought of them as like numeros. No one really cares about them at all. I'm sorry." Juushiro managed a wan smile at the apology. Shunsui wasn't guilty for killing the man, just hurting his feelings. Still, it was something.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Szayel looked up from his work, distracted from the dissection by their voices. He jabbed the scalpel he was holding into the corpse before turning to look at them with a frown, adjusting his glasses. "Really, I have better things to do than listen to you babble."

"I'm sure. But Shunsui here is not feeling well. From what I can tell his venom glands are swollen. Can you help us?" Starrk asked and Szayel looked mildly interested.

"Perhaps… come here, please." Szayel said politely, probably because he was as wary of Shunsui's bite as anyone. Judging from the reiatsu levels Juushiro was sensing, it might very well kill him. Shunsui sat down and it was a measure of his misery that he tolerated the exam so easily. "Open wide…" Szayel used a small light and a tiny mirrored implement to get a better look. "Yes, they do look swollen. Interesting. When was the last time you bit someone?"

"Um… I think nine months ago? It was Starrk." Shunsui admitted, looking down. Starrk gently rested a hand on his shoulder, silently giving him comfort. Szayel gazed at the arrancar thoughtfully.

"You know, that's not at all normal for a snake. They use their venom partly to hunt prey and so naturally, it gets used quite a bit. Have you been expelling it at all?" He asked and Shunsui frowned as Juushiro suddenly thought of something.

"That smell on your breath has been getting stronger." He volunteered. Shunsui's breath always had an odd, acrid note. Lately it was almost overwhelming his sake taste and it wasn't very pleasant. Shunsui chewed his lip as Starrk nodded.

"I noticed that as well." Starrk said as Szayel began putting something together. "What are you doing?"

"It's only a theory but it should be easy enough to confirm. I believe your venom might be stagnating from lack of use. Depending on the composition of it, it might be forming crystals. Ah, here." Szayel offered Shunsui a jar with an odd layer of rubber on the top. "Bite into that, force your venom out. We'll see if my theory is correct." Shunsui took it with a slightly apprehensive expression and unfolded his fangs, wincing as he did. Then he bit into the lid of the jar.

"Hurtz!" He muttered, his voice muffled. Juushiro watched, fascinated, as very thick venom oozed into the jar. "Owowowow…"

"Hmm, yes, it appears your venom was crystalizing. Force as much of it out as you can. It would be better to do this naturally than resort to surgical measures." Szayel said and Shunsui closed his eyes before intensifying his efforts. His throat moved as more and more venom spilled out. Juushiro winced as there was a small popping sound and a few heavy grains dropped into the jar. He was quite sure the venom wasn't supposed to look like that. Finally Shunsui withdrew his fangs from the jar and folded them back up.

"I already feel a bit better." He said with relief as Szayel took the jar, raising it up and looking at it curiously. "Thank you. Ah, should I be doing that regularly?" He asked and the Octava nodded.

"Definitely, definitely. There's no need to let it get like this. Hmm, perhaps you should milk yourself once a month. Here, I'll make you some more jars. Please deliver the venom to me, perhaps I can create an anti-venom for it…" Shunsui looked less than thrilled with that idea but shrugged before nodding. Szayel took the jar to a wall, labelling it before adding it to his specimens. Starrk made a strange sound and they both looked at him curiously.

"I just… milk yourself… heh…" Starrk's lips were twitching with amusement and Shunsui looked surprised for a moment before he grinned. Juushiro smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh, Starrk, I'm rubbing off on you! You can milk me later, how about that? Ah, thank you!" Shunsui accepted several jars with rubber tops from Szayel with good cheer. "Thank you very much, I quite appreciate it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you could leave me to my work?" Szayel said and they gladly escaped. Juushiro was quite glad that Shunsui and Starrk had only brought Szayel corpses to work with. He shuddered to think what the arrancar would do with a living shinigami.

Hopefully, he would never find out.

* * *

Juushiro woke up to the sound of Shunsui singing.

For a moment, he was absolutely certain he'd stepped back in time. The sound of his love's voice brought back so many happy memories of waking up this way… Shunsui had always sang in the morning as he prepared breakfast, after they'd had a beautiful night together. Stretching, Juushiro expected to be alone in the bed. The illusion was broken, though, as he found he couldn't move freely. Opening his eyes in puzzlement he saw the white walls, the gently moving curtains and the crescent moon. And the little girl by his side.

"Lilinette." He smiled at her as she yawned and shifted, blinking her single eye. As strange as it was, he was getting used to waking up to the other half of Starrk's soul. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and he was grateful for the frilly nightgown. It was bad enough that he was naked, it simply wouldn't have been right if Lilinette was as well.

"Oh, Kimono-chan's singing! I bet he's dancing too! C'mon, c'mon, we should get in on this!" Lilinette streaked out of the room as Juushiro smiled and looked for his clothes. This sounded interesting. Dancing? He would definitely like to see that. It had been so long since he'd saw Shunsui dance…

Shunsui was indeed dancing. He had Starrk in his arms and was twirling with the other arrancar around the balcony. Juushiro paused and watched them, just soaking up their zest for life. He'd so missed that about Shunsui, how much he enjoyed living. It was strange that even after his death, he'd kept that joy.

"Hey! I wanna dance too! Dance with me Kimono-chan!" Lilinette ran out, her gown flying and Shunsui laughed as he separated from Starrk to catch the little girl. She squealed in glee as she was lifted and twirled through the air. Starrk stepped back with a smile, giving them room, then looked towards him and offered him a hand. Juushiro stepped forward with a smile and took it. They danced together to the sound of Shunsui's voice and Juushiro smiled as Lilinette began to sing. Her voice was high and sweet, very pure and it harmonized with Shunsui's beautifully.

"Do you sing, Juushiro?" Starrk asked as they danced and he laughed lightly before shaking his head.

"No, not really. It often sets off my attacks." Oddly, he hadn't had an attack since he'd come to Hueco Mundo. That was a bit strange, he should have had one by now. "Do you sing, Starrk?" He asked and the arrancar shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm forbidden to sing. I'm slightly tone deaf, I don't hit the notes." He explained and Juushiro laughed at the thought. Starrk was tone deaf? He would never have guessed that! "I like music well enough, but I can't sing."

"Switch!" Lilinette called and Starrk laughed as he let go of Juushiro. Starrk caught Lilinette and Juushiro's breath was taken away as he found himself looking into Shunsui's eyes. Then his warm voice washed over him, singing an old, old song. Juushiro just let himself flow into the dance, smiling in pure happiness.

Shunsui's joy for life had always been infectious.


	10. A Hollow's Conscience

"I don't like this." Shunsui growled as Juushiro looked up from the book he was reading. His arrancar lovers had managed to get him some books after he'd asked for reading material. A horror novel really wasn't his preferred genre but at the moment he would take what he could get.

"It's just chess, Shunsui." Starrk said gently as his mate growled. "I know how you feel but it's really not worth making a fuss over. I'll be fine."

"What's going on?" Juushiro asked Lilinette quietly as Shunsui kept fussing over Starrk. Really, that was what it looked like to him. The little girl sighed before responding.

"Aizen. He's gotten tired of playing chess with Tosen and he wants a new chess partner. Starrk already knows how to play, he was pretty good when he was alive. Oi, Kimono-chan! Aizen just doesn't want to teach someone. Why don't you get Starrk to teach you? Then maybe you can go sometimes." She said and Shunsui stopped, looking thoughtful. Juushiro winced.

"He's absolutely terrible at chess and Aizen knows it. You shouldn't bother." He said firmly and Starrk laughed as Shunsui shrugged. Then he glanced around at them before heaving a sigh.

"I suppose you're right. Nothing will happen… I just worry. He likes you too much." Shunsui said in a low, troubled tone. Starrk's eyes clouded over for a moment before he put an arm around Shunsui's shoulders, drawing him into a comforting embrace.

"Yeah, well, I think half of Los Noches likes Starrk too much. Didja hear Barragan coming onto him? 'You are a handsome creature, pup.'" Lilinette mimicked the former King of Hueco Mundo very well and Starrk winced as Shunsui stared, looking like he must have misheard. "And I know Grimm said he'd do you both. Heck, you remember that Kimono-chan."

"Hmm, yes, he was even willing to let me fuck him… alright, I admit, Starrk is very popular." Shunsui said before leering at the chestnut haired arrancar. Starrk was blushing furiously by now. "It's that air he has about him… it's a bit similar to Juushiro but also different." Juushiro looked at him curiously and Shunsui continued, happy to explain. "You create peace but you also have a 'kind uncle' aura. Very restful but not that sexual to most people. Now Starrk creates peace but he also has a 'sensitive, vulnerable young man' aura. It makes the people around he want to see what he can do in bed. And what he can do is quite remarkable…"

"Shunsui, I swear to god! You're making me sound like, like some kind of incubus!" Starrk growled as Shunsui laughed. Juushiro laughed too although privately, he thought Shunsui was right. He'd noticed the sensitive soul behind Starrk's eyes immediately and that could easily be a sexual turn-on.

"Oi, you don't have to be an incubus Starrk. Think about all the other arrancar here. They're all batshit crazy!" Lilinette said before grinning at Shunsui. "That includes you, Kimono-chan." She added and he looked hurt. The smile peeking out rather ruined it, though. "And if they're not crazy they're just fuckin' weird. Let's see… I'm not sure Halibel even has a voice, she hardly ever talks. Her fraccion is nuts and annoying. Ulquiorra's in dire need of a personality transplant. Nnoitra's a flaming dick, Grimmy's cute and I like him but he is nuts. Kinda like Kimono-chan actually… Zommari's weird, Szayel's weirder and Aaroniero is so weird he's in a league of his own. Oh, and Yammy's the biggest dick on the planet. And then there's the Privaron Espada, they're no better and the freaks in the numeros… geez, Starrk, I think you're the only normal person here aside from Shiro-chan." Lilinette concluded as Starrk hid his face behind a hand, looking mortified at the discussion. "If Kimono-chan wasn't around I bet you'd have like a dozen people trying to grab you."

"Oh, no he wouldn't. Aizen would scoop him up." That brought Shunsui back to his original thoughts and he scowled. "I don't like this. Isn't there anyone else he could play chess with?" He grumbled but finally capitulated. "Call me if he does anything you don't like." He commanded his mate and Starrk nodded.

"I'll do my best." He promised and Shunsui nodded. A few caresses and gentle kisses later, Starrk left the room. Then Lilinette said something interesting.

"Hey, since he's gonna be gone for a while why don't we go raid his pictures?" She said cheerfully and Shunsui's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Oh, let's!" He said enthusiastically and they both ran off to the closet as Juushiro watched, feeling a bit of dread. When they were both excited about something it was generally a bad idea. But what could be so bad about looking at Starrk's artwork? Although Juushiro had noticed that he never really shared it. He wasn't even sure when Starrk found the time to draw, given all his duties. And he'd never once spotted the arrancar with a pencil or paintbrush in hand.

Soon, though, he understood what they were up to. Lilinette and Shunsui began spreading pictures on the ground and looking them over, deciding what they liked and what they didn't.

"Wow, he's been busy, these are all new. Aw, he's doing the graveyard again. It's pretty but I don't wanna remember that." Lilinette complained mildly and Juushiro's breath caught at the beauty of the small painting. That was a graveyard? It seemed too lovely for that, all thick ivy and angelic statues, lit by the morning sun.

"Can I see?" He asked and she passed him the painting before moving on to the others. Juushiro examined it, fascinated as Shunsui spoke.

"I love this!" He was holding a sketch and grinning. "Look Juu, look!" Juushiro took one look and snorted.

"It's not that big, in case you were wondering." He teased his lover as he looked hurt. The portrait he was holding was a full nude depiction of Shunsui in all his glory. Starrk had captured his roguish smile perfectly. "Why haven't I seen these before?" He wondered. There were so many and they were all new. He'd looked at a few when he'd read Shunsui's diary but he couldn't recall seeing any of these.

"Because Starrk's got a really bad case of 'I'm no good' when it comes to this stuff." Lilinette said and Juushiro blinked. "He doesn't show this to anybody. He just draws late at night when he can't sleep, then puts it all away 'til he fills up the closet. Then he takes a cero to the old stuff and keeps drawing."

"What?!" Juushiro looked at the picture in his hands, feeling horrified. Starrk would…? Shunsui nodded, his expressions solemn.

"We've tried to talk him out of it but he says there's no point in keeping them. The only thing he regrets is wasting the materials." Shunsui's tone was rather tart and Juushiro had no doubt the two arrancar had argued about this. "So whenever he's going to be gone for a while, Lilinette and I go through his artwork and save a few things. We have a whole storage room of them now. Starrk doesn't know it, but Gin has one of his paintings in his rooms. He quite likes the graveyard."

"It's a lot nicer if you didn't live in it for years… anyway. How many should we keep, Kimono-chan?" She asked and Shunsui considered the lot of drawings and paintings.

"I don't know. Six? I think he wouldn't miss that." He said after a moment and Lilinette nodded. "I want this one! It's so flattering." He said cheerfully, still holding his picture. Lilinette laughed.

"Yeah, you would! Anything you like Shiro-chan?" He looked through the pictures and paintings before finally settling on the little one of the graveyard. Lilinette might not like it but to him it seemed transcendentally beautiful. "I think we should take this one. Wow, it's nice." Lilinette admired the picture of Grimmjow in his released form. Starrk had managed to capture his maniacal grin and the sense of movement very well. "Hey look, here's one of Shiro-chan! We should take this one!" Juushiro smiled as he saw the picture of himself. He was sitting on the balcony, looking very peaceful as he gazed out over Los Noches. Had Starrk drawn all of these from memory? It was amazing.

With their pictures picked out, they quickly carried them away to a storage room. Juushiro was shocked to see how many pictures and paintings were hidden there. Some of them really weren't very good, beginning efforts, but many of them were lovely. The sketches in particular were often quite beautiful. He honestly couldn't understand why Starrk didn't value them. Did it have something to do with his past?

The rest of the evening passed as usual. Starrk came back after supper and immediately settled in for some cuddling. Juushiro smiled, curling up on Starrk's left as Shunsui took the right. But then Lilinette surprised them all with a request.

"Hey, I'm getting horny here. Can you guys go out into the sands and do it released?" She suggested and Starrk paused as Shunsui grinned.

"Would that be safe for Juushiro?" He asked and Juushiro couldn't help but feel warmed by the obvious concern. Reaching out he gently took Starrk's hand.

"You've been mates long before you met me. I don't mind." He said warmly, ignoring the fact that he and Shunsui had been lovers long before Starrk and Shunsui had met. He still didn't mind… the two arrancar were deeply connected and deserved time alone. Shunsui gave him a warm smile and Juushiro blushed as the arrancar leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet Juu. I wish we could take you but Starrk's right, the way we clash our power in release might not be healthy for you. We can make it up tomorrow." He said, his voice warm with promise. Juushiro laughed and tangled a hand in that ponytail, bringing his lover in for another kiss. He deeply enjoyed the familiar feeling of the man he loved and smiled as he let him go.

If Starrk could accept him into their relationship, Juushiro could do the same. He would not begrudge them their time together.

* * *

"Ah, this is so hard." Starrk knelt in the sands, breathing heavily. He was in his release and he'd been training hard. Juushiro watched him with a smile. He was feeling a bit winded himself although surprisingly well. How long had it been since he'd had an attack? He hadn't felt this good in years. "I'm sorry. I must be disappointing you." He said, which made Juushiro frown.

"The only thing that disappoints me is your attitude." He said evenly. Perhaps it was time to give the Coyote some tough love. Starrk dropped his gaze, looking ashamed. Unfortunately, Juushiro was sure it was for all the wrong reasons. "Why do you insist on putting yourself down? Don't you see how far you've come?" Starrk had gone from hardly knowing how to fight to being able to fight a taichou to a standstill. Didn't he see what an incredible achievement that was? Starrk lifted his gaze and Juushiro was struck by the sadness in his face.

"I feel so raw and unfinished, compared to you and Shunsui. Not that it really matters." He said with a sigh as he pushed himself back to his feet. Lilinette was strangely quiet. Juushiro tilted an eyebrow at him and Starrk elaborated. "Aizen-sama advised us of his final plan this morning. Shunsui and I will be using our final form."

"…I see." Juushiro knew almost nothing about that form, except that Shunsui controlled it so Starrks' fighting skills didn't really matter. "Will you be practicing with it?" He asked and Starrk nodded.

"Yes. But it burns our energy so fiercely that we'll likely be able to use it only once a week. It leaves me horribly drained, Shunsui a bit less so." Starrk admitted and Juushiro nodded. "It will be your duty to protect us while we're helpless. It's unlikely any of the other Espada would strike at us – Aizen would be more than merely displeased – but you never know."

"Oh." That hadn't occurred to him at all. But the arrancar forces could be extremely cut throat. Juushiro would have liked to say the Gotei 13 was nothing like that, but he knew better. Assassinations for rank did sometimes happen. "I'll keep you safe." He pledged and suddenly wondered where his loyalties had gone. Starrk wasn't compelling him with the Claim and if he allowed the two arrancar to die, he might be able to make an escape. Juushiro sighed to himself and shook his head. He simply couldn't do that. It would destroy him if these two beloved enemies were to perish.

"Mmm." Starrk's mind seemed far away. He gazed over the sands, his guns hanging limply in his hands. There was a soft snore from one of them and Juushiro snorted. Lilinette had been forbidden to help Starrk with her wolves, their last spar, so apparently she'd decided to take a nap. The cero blasts didn't require much from her. "Juushiro, do you know a place named Karakura town?" Starrk suddenly asked and he blinked at the strange change in topic.

"Um, yes. It's the current jureichi. That means spiritual proving ground." He translated as Starrk looked blank. "It's the place in the Living world with the highest concentration of spiritual beings. It's kind of a linchpin between worlds. Why do you ask?"

"Mmm… just curious." Starrk sounded anything but curious though. He sounded troubled. "How many people live there? A few thousand?" He asked and Juushiro laughed.

"Oh no! Karakura town is a suburb of Tokyo. I believe the population is around thirty thousand." He said easily then suddenly stopped as Starrk gave him a look of complete horror. It was an expression he'd never seen on the Espada's face before and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Thirty thousand?" Starrk echoed, his voice sounding hollow. "_Thirty_ thousand?" Juushiro nodded hesitantly as Starrk swallowed convulsively. "You… don't mean three thousand…?" He sounded like he was grasping at straws. Juushiro shook his head. "Oh… my god." Starrk sat down, falling to the sand with a small thump. He dropped his guns into the sand and hid his face in his gloved hands. "Thirty thousand…"

"Starrk, what is it? What's wrong?" Juushiro asked urgently. For a moment the arrancar didn't reply. He just breathed heavily for moment, trying to control his emotions. Then he finally looked up. The anguish in his face… it was like nothing Juushiro had seen.

"This morning, Aizen-sama unveiled his master plan. To construct the oken, he needs to sacrifice the spiritual energies of Karakura town." Starrk said, his voice husky. Juushiro stared at him and then paled as he began to understand. "He – he said it like it was nothing important. No one but me even thought to ask, and he brushed my question away. They're hollows, of course they don't care but Aizen, Gin and Tosen… they're shinigami. How can they do this? How…?" He gripped his hair, closing his single eye tightly for a moment. "I c-can't… I can't… but what can I do? Oh god, what can I do?"

"Starrk." Juushiro knelt down beside the stricken arrancar and gathered him into his arms. Starrk took the comfort, clinging to him desperately. Lilinette woke up with a snort, shocked into awareness by her other half's distress.

"What's going on? Starrk?" She asked but her larger half ignored her, burying his face against Juushiro's neck. He could feel the hot tears as Starrk quietly sobbed. "Starrk! What did you do Shiro-chan?!" She demanded and he just shook his head.

"Starrk, calm down." He whispered in the distraught arrancar's ear. It was painful to see this. It seemed, for a hollow, being almost whole came with a huge downside. "You need to think. What can you do?" He said, hoping that Starrk could think of something. And he could help. The destruction of Karakura town… the kind hearted Espada might have been pushed too far. Starrk sniffed before speaking again.

"I don't know… I just don't… I… suppose we could try to plot with Barragan. But Aizen's so strong. If we lose… how can I risk it? We would all be killed." Starrk whispered brokenly. "We could flee to Hueco Mundo but Aizen would follow us… he would probably use his shikai and the hogyoku to control our minds long enough for us to fill our part, then dispose of us. This is so… we don't deserve to win. And the worst part is, I think we will…" Those words sent a chill through Juushiro's heart because Starrk sounded so depressed, so sad.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, trying to get more information. What was Aizen's master plan? There was a pause and for a moment he was afraid Starrk wouldn't tell him. But then the arrancar began to speak.

"Aizen is planning to abduct Orihime Inoue. Partly because her power interests him but mostly to draw away Kurosaki Ichigo and some of the other powerful soul reapers at a critical moment. He will leave some forces here to keep them busy while the bulk of his forces move on Karakura town." Starrk paused before taking a deep breath. "He has a particular plan in mind to eliminate Soutaichou Yamamoto. Wonderweiss has been specifically designed to suppress Yamamoto's shikai." Juushiro frowned at that. But he knew the Soutaichou very well and knew he had far, far more skills than just his shikai. "As soon as the flames are extinguished he wants Shunsui and I to strike full force in our ultimate form… I… Aizen says he won't stand a chance." Starrk sounded utterly miserable and Juushiro swallowed, wondering if that could really be true. "I'm sure he's right. Our ultimate form is… you would have to see it to understand. We're a nightmare, the essence of death itself. But I don't want to be death. Not to thirty thousand people…" Starrk rubbed his face with one hand, pulling away. Juushiro let him go, thinking hard.

"You could go to Soul Society." He ventured and Starrk immediately shook his head, rejecting the idea. But he persevered. "I would speak on your behalf and they know Shunsui, Starrk. They won't want to kill him out of hand." Kyoraku taichou had been extremely popular with everyone. Although there would be a great temptation to give his soul konso. Starrk gave him a troubled look.

"Shunsui thinks we would be used for experimentation." He said softly and Juushiro looked down. He knew Mayuri would be all too interested in a pair of arrancar. "Oh Juushiro… I want to trust, I really do. But how can I?"

"Yeah, it's not like shinigami ever did us any favors." Lilinette said and Starrk nodded sadly. "And we're hollows now. No, we can't do it. But you need to calm down Starrk or you're going to get Kimono-chan all worked up." She cautioned and the Espada grimaced before running a hand over his face. "He's probably already getting worried."

"I know. But I don't want to be a murderer, Lilinette." Starrk said softly and Juushiro bit his lip. It seemed absurd, a hollow caring about such a thing. They killed by definition, it was required for them to exist. But he understood what Starrk was saying… the quest for food and survival was quite a bit different from killing for ambition. For a moment, he truly hated Aizen with all his heart. Most of the hollows couldn't understand why it was wrong, but he could. He just didn't care. "…I can't do this anymore today." He suddenly said before sealing away his power. Lilinette appeared beside him in a flash.

"Yeah, you need some cheering up. Why don't we go see what Kimono-chan's up to? Or maybe Grimmy? He's good for a laugh." Lilinette encouraged him and Starrk smiled at her, gently hugging her for a moment. There was still a great deal of quiet sadness and aching pain in his eyes. Juushiro was sure it wouldn't be going away quickly.

"Yes, let's go check on Grimmjow. He might need some company, after losing his fraccion and his rank." He said and Juushiro frowned at the reminder. The violent sexta had gone into the Living world, to pick a fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. Starrk was sure that he was transferring his rage about Nel onto a convenient target, since he couldn't kill Nnoitra and Szayel at the moment. With the final battle so close, Aizen wanted his forces to stay intact. Grimmjow hadn't counted on losing his fraccion and his arm. He was very alone at the moment… but Starrk was still there for him.

Starrk was there for everyone.


	11. Douchebag of the Year

Juushiro watched Shunsui pace, frowning slightly.

For the past week, things hadn't been going very well. The problem was Starrk. Trying to cope with the thought that he would be helping to massacre a small town, the arrancar had fallen into a depressed mood. Shunsui could briefly lift him out of his depression, but only briefly. Oddly, Grimmjow could bring Starrk out of his funk for longer. Mainly because Grimmjow was also depressed in addition to being very angry. Starrk had to come out of himself to give the other arrancar support and that helped his own mental state.

He'd already broached the idea of going to Soul Society with Shunsui and the arrancar's reception had been mixed. Shunsui didn't really understand Starrk's issues with killing large numbers of innocent people, but he was willing to accept it was a problem for him. All he really cared about was Starrk and Juushiro, so he had no real problems with the thought of abandoning Aizen and the other arrancar to their fates. But Shunsui's distrust of Soul Society was pronounced. Juushiro was sadly certain that he was remembering something. Soul Society had never been noted for mercy, particularly towards hollows. Juushiro himself wasn't certain what their reception would be, but he would do everything in his power to keep the arrancar from being harmed.

Plotting with Barragan had been vetoed by Shunsui. He was of the opinion that now that Aizen had merged with the Hogyoku, any attempt to oust him was doomed. Going into Hueco Mundo was still on the table but the arrancar considered it an act of desperation, possibly a little worse than taking their chances with Soul Society. They would have Juushiro to speak for them there, which made that course of action marginally more acceptable. But so far, nothing had been decided. The danger was so great that Juushiro could almost sense Starrk struggling with himself, fighting to make the right decision. It was painful to watch and he and Shunsui could only help so much. He was biased and Shunsui simply couldn't understand the strain his mate had been placed under…

"Something is wrong." Shunsui suddenly growled and Juushiro blinked, giving him a questioning look. Starrk was with Aizen, playing chess. "Something is very wrong!"

"Huh? I don't feel anything from Starrk." Lilinette said, confused, and Shunsui hissed, his fangs flashing.

"Yes, I don't feel anything from Starrk. And I should! He should be feeling… I don't know what he should be feeling, but facing our god to be over a chessboard, he should be feeling something!" He snapped and Lilinette blinked before reaching up to scratch her helmet. It made an odd, echoing sound. Then she looked at Juushiro, a suddenly troubled look passing over her face.

"You know, Kimono-chan's right. I'm not getting much from Starrk at all. Is Aizen messing with us again?" She said and Shunsui growled before stalking towards the door. "WOAH! Hold up Kimono-chan! Don't be dumb, you might not get lucky this time!" She grabbed his leg, holding him back by hampering his movements. Shunsui stopped, giving the little girl a frustrated look. "Aizen'll be ready for you! Let Shiro-chan do it." She said and Juushiro nodded, rising from his spot on the sofa.

"I would be glad to check on him for you." He said sincerely and Shunsui growled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then he suddenly capitulated.

"Very well, you check on him. Aizen…" Shunsui's tone was calm and deadly. Juushiro had no doubt that he was itching to bite Aizen, although he couldn't, not if he wanted to live. Quickly leaving the room he went towards Aizen's wing.

He saw several arrancar along the way but none of them bothered him. As Starrk's pet he did have an odd kind of rank among them. Even the Espada rarely tried to give him orders, and no one else was willing to approach him at all. Partly it was respect for Starrk and his power, but a lot of it was fear of Shunsui. Everyone knew the more dangerous of the pair was his lover, now. Shunsui was far from discreet.

The thought made Juushiro smile because as a shinigami, Shunsui had actually been very discreet and good at misdirection. His reputation as a ladies' man had been carefully nurtured to serve as a cover for their relationship. That was one area where the arrancar version differed massively. Shunsui hid nothing and had absolutely no shame, as a hollow. That honestly worried Juushiro a bit. If he convinced the hollows to go to Soul Society it might be a problem…

That thought was easily put aside, though, as he found a concealing kido in place around Aizen's rooms. Frowning, Juushiro began to work at very delicately penetrating it. It wasn't easy, but it was possible. Juushiro could tell that the kido had been cast with the arrancar in mind, not himself. Had Aizen forgotten about this possibility? But for all his power he was not infallible. In fact, Juushiro had been noticing a certain sloppiness creeping into some of Aizen's plots. As if he no longer considered them important with the power of the hogyoku at his fingertips.

Leaving that aside, Juushiro continued his work. Finally, he managed to bypass the kido wards. Slipping to the door of Aizen's private rooms, Juushiro carefully pressed his ear to it. He could hear nothing. Deciding to take a chance, he carefully eased the door open.

As soon as it was open he could hear something that made him swallow. The wet sound of flesh against flesh, Starrk's quiet moans and whimpers, heavy breathing. Juushiro didn't need to be told what was happening but he looked anyway, unable to resist.

Aizen had Starrk pinned down on a small table. The arrancar was completely naked and writhing in his grip, as the ruler of Los Noches single mindedly fucked him into the table. Aizen was mostly clothed, enjoying himself on the helpless body of his subordinate, a very possessive look on his face.

"Shunsui… harder…" Starrk moaned, rolling his head back and exposing his throat to the more powerful man. Juushiro swallowed, recognizing the trance Starrk was under. Moving away he carefully shut the door before making his way back out of the wards. He wanted to rush in and rescue Starrk, but he couldn't. If he tried Aizen would just use his shikai to convince him everything was fine…

Slipping away, he hesitated before going back to their rooms. What should he say? If he told Shunsui the truth immediately, his lover would probably rush right in to save his mate. That wouldn't do any of them any good. Taking a deep breath, he let himself into the rooms. Shunsui and Lilinette were playing a game of Jenga and as he watched, Lilinette very carefully removed a piece. Then Shunsui started on another, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Shiro-chan!" Lilinette suddenly noticed him and Shunsui started. The tower of blocks immediately went down, signifying his loss of the game, but neither arrancar cared. "How is he? How's Starrk?" She asked and Juushiro swallowed.

"I think we should wait until Starrk gets back to discuss it." He said. Really, it would be kinder to tell them all at once. Shunsui looked very worried as Lilinette bit her lip.

"It's that bad?" Shunsui said in a low tone and Juushiro winced. The arrancar had probably read that from his face. "…Damn him!" Shunsui growled as he gathered Lilinette into his arms. The little arrancar snuggled against him, her expression sad but not surprised.

"Wait for Starrk, Kimono-chan. He should be here for this." She said and Shunsui sighed, cradling her. Juushiro went to make them some tea as they waited.

It didn't really take long for Starrk to get back. He seemed perfectly cheerful and serene as he stepped into the room. But that wasn't right either… Shunsui was right. After even a chess game with Aizen the young arrancar should have been sad and depressed. Aizen clearly hadn't been watching Starrk too closely lately.

"Hello everyone! …Is something wrong?" Starrk said, taken aback as Shunsui glared at him. Juushiro cleared his throat before giving them all the bad news.

"When I went to check on them, there was a kido ward around Aizen's quarters, meant to keep any arrancar away. I managed to sneak through it and take a look. Aizen and Starrk were in the middle of intercourse." He stated and Starrk's eyes went wide before he suddenly shook his head in negation. Juushiro blinked at the look on his face. Fear?

"I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't!" Starrk protested as Shunsui hissed. But he was still holding Lilinette and to Juushiro, it was clear to Juushiro that his anger wasn't directed at Starrk. "Tell him the truth!" Starrk's voice held panic, though, and Juushiro remembered what he'd read about Shunsui biting the other arrancar. The Claim clamped down on him, then, and he was forced to repeat himself.

"I saw the two of you having sex." He said and Starrk's face went white as he realized that it had to be true. "You seemed to be in a trance. You were saying Shunsui's name." Lilinette and Shunsui moved together, one taking the Coyote into his arms as the other hugged him from behind.

"You didn't know. I know you didn't." Shunsui murmured as Starrk shuddered, revulsion and horror crossing his face. "Shhh. It's alright. I love you Starrk. We'll gut that bastard together." He said and Juushiro was reminded that he was dealing with hollows. Although… most shinigami would have a similar reaction. "Right now. Let's – ow!" Shunsui had just gotten kicked in the leg by Lilinette.

"No! He'd turn you into meat paste, Kimono-chan! You can't go running after him." She said firmly and Shunsui scowled, rubbing his leg. "Okay, both of you calm down. We gotta think about this, right?" She said and Juushiro smiled. It was always so funny when Lilinette was bringing the two of them into line. "Aizen wants Starrk. This isn't about loyalty or any bullshit, it's just about Aizen wanting Starrk."

"Over my dead body." Shunsui growled and Juushiro winced. Lilinette put his thoughts into words.

"Yeah, exactly. He's gonna kill you Kimono-chan." She said seriously as Starrk took on a stricken look. Shunsui's expression just became more thunderous. "That whole thing about needing us after we defeat the shinigami? That doesn't apply to you. I bet you anything he'd arrange some kinda accident for you so he could get his paws on Starrk. Or… well, I guess it kinda depends how he wants Starrk." Lilinette mused, pressing a finger against her lower lip. "Breaking the mating bond could kill him. So if he doesn't really care if Starrk hates him, maybe he'd keep you chained up in the basement instead an' threaten you to make Starrk do what he wants, y'know?" There was a silence from the two men before Shunsui broke it with a dry chuckle.

"Lilinette! How are you so wise?" He asked and she laughed, rubbing a hand behind the back of her head.

"I'm not! You guys are just stuck in the wibbling stage. I'm already past that." She said cheekily and Juushiro blinked.

"Wibbling?" He had to ask. That was such a strange word. Lilinette smiled at him.

"You know… 'oh my god how can this be happening? Wibble wibble wibble.'" She said and Starrk choked as Shunsui shook his head. Juushiro couldn't help but smile, despite the seriousness of the situation. "We gotta get out of here guys. That's… all I've got though. I don't know where to go." Lilinette suddenly sounded lost as Starrk and Shunsui exchanged a glance.

"…We couldn't betray him from within, could we?" Starrk said hesitantly and Juushiro shook his head as Shunsui looked pensive.

"Shunsui might be able to pull that off, Starrk, but you couldn't." He knew the arrancar well enough that he knew Starrk could never manage such a deception. "And even if you could do it, you would have to keep playing chess." He said quietly and Starrk looked stricken as Shunsui growled a negation.

"Yeah, like that's happening. You could confront Aizen again but I don't think he'd believe you would forgive him again." Lilinette said and Starrk shook his head as Shunsui hissed. "From what Juushiro says, he knew you when you were alive. He must know you better than that."

"Hmm, yes. Hueco Mundo… argh. All the Espada would be set to find us." Shunsui growled as Starrk closed his eyes for a moment, resting his face on his lover's shoulder. The arrancar was still looking pale and shocked. He clearly hadn't fully recovered from Lilinette's 'wibbling' stage.

"…We need to go to Soul Society anyway. Juushiro can't survive in Hueco Mundo. We'd have to return him to his people." Starrk said softly and Juushiro blinked. He honestly hadn't thought of that and from the suddenly horrified look on Shunsui's face, he hadn't either.

"What! I'm not giving him up!" Shunsui protested and Starrk opened his eyes, looking mildly surprised. "We have to go to Soul Society! We can't lose him!" Juushiro couldn't help but smile, feeling warmed by the declaration. He impulsively put an arm around his long lost love.

"I love you too Shunsui." He murmured and the arrancar let go of Starrk with one arm, bringing him into their embrace. For a moment the three of them just basked in each other, savoring the closeness. Then Lilinette kicked Starrk and the moment was broken.

"Well let's get going then! We need stuff! I'm going to the kitchen to get food! We'll need to give the shinigami samples so they can feed you guys." She said firmly. "Starrk, you go put together your stuff. Shunsui, why don't you go see if Szayel's done that anti-venom stuff for you? We might need it 'cause you're a biter." She said with a leer, which looked absolutely bizarre on her little girl face. Although Lilinette was no stranger to carnal pleasure, thanks to Starrk's release. The Coyote was blushing furiously as Shunsui laughed.

"Little Lilinette, so demanding! That's a good idea though, I'll get on it right away." Shunsui vanished in a bit of sonido. Starrk nodded, going to the closet to begin packing up some of his things and Lilinette grabbed Juushiro's arm, pulling him with her. He went willingly and found out why as soon as they were outside.

"Okay, we're getting the food but we're also getting some stuff out of the storage room. There's some bags in the kitchen, we can take 'em and fill up a few. Starrk'll see but that's too bad, he needs to get over it. Let's go." She said firmly and Juushiro nodded with a smile. Lilinette was definitely the more practical of the pair. It was honestly quite adorable.

Raiding the kitchen went off easily. No one asked when Lilinette grabbed the bags and put in a few items. She also took some normal food for him, on the off chance that it took them a while to encounter anyone. In the storage room, though, they were faced with the fact that they could only carry so much. They had to mostly leave the paintings – they were too bulky – but Juushiro helped Lilinette pick out the best of the sketches and they carefully rolled them up, putting them away into the bags. Juushiro did take the small painting of the graveyard. It was small enough to fit in the bag, although just barely.

"Okay, I think that's it. Let's go." She said and Juushiro followed. When they reached the rooms he saw that Starrk had fashioned a makeshift bag from a blanket and used it to hold his art supplies and Shunsui's diary. Shunsui was also back, holding a black belt with a set of silvery ampoules.

"Let me wear those…" Starrk took the belt, opening his shirt and wrapping it around his lower chest, fixing it in place. Then he did his shirt back up before reaching inside. "Let me see… yes, I can get them out quickly. Perfect."

"Oh Starrk, don't you trust me?" Shunsui said in a hurt tone and Starrk smiled at him, a bit of good cheer on his face.

"No, not really. Are we about ready… wait, what are those?" Starrk had spotted the rolled up papers. Lilinette favored him with a magnificent sneer.

"Your stuff. We like your stuff, we've been saving it. No bitching." She said as Shunsui laughed. Starrk looked surprised and then dropped his eyes, an odd expression crossing his face. Touched yet… hurt? Starrk looked up with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"If that's what you want." He said quietly and Lilinette paid no more attention to him. Juushiro frowned, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder.

"Starrk, are you well?" He asked quietly and the arrancar sighed, looking down for a moment. Why did his drawings bother him so much? Starrk looked up, managing a more genuine smile.

"It's just the past. Mmm… Thirty thousand people, and this is what it takes to finally make me leave. Am I a horrible person?" He asked and Juushiro shook his head.

"No. You're just human." He said gently and there was a flicker of pain in Starrk's eyes before he nodded. It felt so strange, saying that to a hollow, but it was nothing but the truth. And Starrk had so much to lose, it was no surprise that he would hesitate. Then they both looked up at girlish and masculine laughter.

"This is great! I love it! I'll go put it up right now!" Lilinette dashed out of the room as Starrk and Juushiro shared a mystified look. Shunsui was happy to enlighten them.

"Just a little note to Aizen, expressing our feelings. I'm sure he'll be glad to get it, eh?" He said cheerfully and Starrk choked a little as Juushiro shook his head with a smile. That was Shunsui. "She's going to jam it into the door of the meeting room with a knife. With any luck the rest of the Espada will see it too! We can hope at least. Ah, good times were had by all!"

"Except Aizen." Starrk said humorously and Shunsui laughed. It didn't take long for Lilinette to get back and when she did, it was time to leave. They went into the sands around Los Noches before forming the garganta to Soul Society. Juushiro hoped the introductions would go well.

It would definitely be interesting.

* * *

The note wouldn't be found until the next morning. And when it did, it would elicit quite a bit of commentary.

_Dear Aizen,_

_You have won the douchebag of the year award! There is no prize except for the loss of your two most powerful warriors. Congratulations! We are going into Hueco Mundo and we won't be back. We hope satisfying your prick was worth it. Ta ta!_

_Shunsui and Starrk_

_P. S._

_Fuck you Aizen! – Lilinette_

And so things went on.


	12. All That Lives Must Die

Shunsui's and Starrk's introduction to Soul Society didn't go well at all.

The first hint Juushiro had that things were about to go horribly wrong was when Starrk sniffed the air. The Coyote had an incredibly powerful nose, he'd learned. Just like a dog, he could easily scent out things.

"Strangers heading towards us. Many… and powerful." He said and Shunsui nodded, slipping his swords out of their sheaths. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I can't hide myself at all." That was certainly true. Even after Aizen's dampening, Starrk's power shone like a dark sun.

"Well, we want to talk to them anyway. Perhaps you should handle this, Juu?" Shunsui said cheerfully and he nodded, stepping out in front of the other arrancar. "Although… better to be prepared… Play, Little Rattlesnake." Shunsui spoke the words of his resurrection, assuming it in a burst of golden power. Juushiro spared him a quick glance. His bone hat was the most obvious of the changes, but not the only one. In addition to that he had a crest of bone running down his back, with snake markings that mimicked his hood.

"Kick about, Los Lobos." Starrk assumed his resurrection and Juushiro frowned at them both.

"We need to talk to them." He said firmly. He was sure Starrk understood but Shunsui might forget. His old friend and lover flashed him a crooked smile.

"Oh Juu, we know! But the question is, do they?" He asked and Juushiro bit his lip. He understood what Shunsui was saying. They would have to hope that the taichou coming for them would at least hesitate before attacking.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Hihio, Zabimaru!" Juushiro's eyes went wide as the bone snake attacked. Shunsui leapt aside as Starrk's guns came into play.

"Renji, stop!" Juushiro called, trying to catch the fukutaichou's attention. "They're here to – Toshiro!" The little taichou was there as well and looking at Shunsui with naked hostility. "Stop!" He called just as the little captain activated his shikai.

"Sit on the Frozen Heavens!" He snapped before sending a dragon of ice towards Shunsui. The arrancar caught it on his blade, laughing as he broke the ice apart. If the cold bothered him, he didn't show it. Then he launched himself at Toshiro and Juushiro's heart clenched at the grin on his face. He loved to kill, that was what the arrancar version of Shunsui lived for.

"Ukitake taichou." Soi Fon. He turned to look at her and she was regarding him with a narrow eyed, suspicious look. He blinked as he suddenly realized how odd it must look. He was completely unhurt and wearing a pure white uniform, not exactly arrancar clothing but reasonably close. "Please stay out of the way. We will handle these arrancar." She said firmly and he immediately spoke.

"No! They're not here to cause trouble. They're here to defect from Aizen!" He urged her. She looked at him skeptically.

"We can discuss that after they are contained." She said before vanishing in a burst of shunpo. Juushiro hesitated as he considered stopping her but he knew they would be certain he had defected, then. They were already suspicious –

"Stay out of it, Juushiro!" Starrk's voice came to him and Juushiro flinched as he felt the Claim on him. He could only watch helplessly then as the battle was joined… well, he could shout helplessly. But no one seemed to be interested in listening.

"Tenken!" Juushiro caught a glimpse of the slightly panicked look on Starrk's face as he evaded the blow of Komamura's bankai while countering a blast from Renji's bankai. Shunsui was dodging more than he was attacking now, struggling to handle attacks from both Hitsugaya and Soi Fon. Juushiro watched, his heart in his throat. There was no way the two of them could defeat four taichou. It was only a matter of time before they were defeated.

Or so he thought. Tenken managed to catch Starrk in one large hand, lifting him up. Shunsui abruptly flew towards him, frantic to reach his mate.

"Starrk!" He called as Tenken's grip tightened. But then the giant was holding nothing. The arrancar in its grip vanished in a cloud of blue sparks, causing the giant to lurch slightly in surprise. Then a darkness seemed to fall over the battlefield. Juushiro gasped as it suddenly became hard to breath. There was a soft sound like falling sand and his eyes widened as he saw what was happening to the trees. They were dying, withering before his eyes. The grass was dying… everything was dying…

"_Rage, Spirit Wolf. Kill, Little Rattlesnake."_ Shunsui's voice seemed to echo through the deathly silence that had filled the air. Black and gold fire swirled around him, forming a ball of pure force. Wind blew away, causing him to reach up and shield his eyes as shards of broken wood and pieces of leaves pelted him. Then the transformation finished and he lowered his hand, looking at the Primera Espada's final form.

Shunsui was recognizable, but he'd changed greatly. His uniform was pure black now, except for his pink kimono. That was still unchanged, untouched by the awesome power he'd called. The hat of bone on his head was black, marked with a golden snake scale pattern. He wore a belt of soft grey fur, holding up his black hakama. His weapons had undergone the greatest change… in his right hand he held his scimitar, gold but with a black snake coiling along the curved edge. In his left, he held a gun. It was pitch black with gold tooling, and there was a blade fixed to the top of it, letting it function was both a short sword and a distance weapon. The blade was gold, matching the scimitar. Juushiro met Shunsui's eyes and even with the distance between them, he could see the change in them. They were like Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow eyes… black sclera with gold irises. But they were still pupiled like a snake's.

At that point, things went completely insane. Tenken swung on the combined arrancar and Shunsui levelled his gun at the giant. The cero that erupted from it was so powerful it knocked Tenken off his feet, sending him flying… and thus, Komamura taichou went flying as well. Juushiro knew that wouldn't be enough to kill him but it did momentarily stun him. Renji's Zabimaru flew at the powerful arrancar, but that quickly proved to be a mistake. Shunsui tossed his scimitar into the air and it abruptly shifted, becoming a huge black snake. The snake moved with incredible grace and speed, coiling around Zabimaru and constricting. There was a scream from the bone bankai, just before the snake bit into the base of its neck, injecting her venom. Juushiro wasn't sure how he knew, but someone he did. The snake was Lilinette…

As that was happening, Shunsui attacked Toshiro with his remaining weapon. The fight was brutal and one-sided, but not the way Juushiro would have expected. Hitsugaya had just activated his bankai when Shunsui's speed overwhelmed him. Fangs tore through flesh and Juushiro clearly heard Toshiro's scream just before he tumbled out of the sky. That left Soi Fon and she attacked Shunsui full force. She didn't bother with her bankai – it would be utterly useless against the incredibly fast Espada – but went with her hand to hand skills. Her shikai clashed repeatedly against the sword before Soi Fon called on her shunko. She needed it to cope with the insane power behind Shunsui's attacks and cero. Her situation became worse as Shunsui's main weapon returned to him in a burst of black and gold fire.

Then the broken bits of Zabimaru tried to attack Shunsui, but that was a lost cause as he summoned another ability.

"Ashes to ashes." Shunsui called and a shield of ice cold dust suddenly surrounded him. The pieces of Zabimaru hit it before freezing and taking on a very strange, grey color. They dropped out of the sky, completely inert as Soi Fon activated her cloning ability.

That proved to be a fatal mistake. Shunsui simply closed his eyes and went for the real woman, ignoring the clones entirely. She was taken by surprise and was soon falling out of the sky, a great slash opened along her chest. Shunsui laughed and was going for the kill as a great sword swung. Komamura and Tenken were back in the game. But the wolf taichou had something to say.

"How can an arrancar be so powerful?" He demanded and Shunsui laughed before answering.

"Ah, but we are three arrancar! The power of a taichou, a little girl and a man who became death itself. How could we not be this strong? We are amazing!" He called back and there was a huff from one of the weapons. Juushiro's eyes widened as the gun spoke.

"Enough, Shunsui. If you have one weakness it's your inclination to play with your prey. We've almost won, put him down so we can tie them up and talk to them or make our escape." Starrk's voice was tinny, reminding him of Lilinette in their resurrection. Then the sword spoke.

"Yeah, do it Kimono-chan! We don't have all day you know!" She said and Shunsui laughed, readying himself to attack.

"My impatient weapons! But you know, I think they are right. Guard yourself!" He said before launching himself at Tenken. The giant was insanely swift but Shunsui was just as fast, and the huge thing provided a wonderful target. Wounds began to open on Komamura taichou's body and Juushiro wished, with all his heart, that he could do something to stop this.

"Please don't kill him!" He called desperately before moving to find Toshiro. He couldn't intervene in the battle but perhaps there was something he could do for the poisoned taichou. Shunsui flicked him a glance but didn't answer, intent on his battle.

When Juushiro found Hitsugaya he could immediately see it was bad. The small taichou was still breathing but he was turning a very worrisome shade of blue. The expression on his face was agonized and Juushiro could see his muscles rippling in involuntary contractions. Calling healing kido to his hands, he did what he could and wished he'd thought to get some of the anti-venom himself. But Starrk had it and right now, the arrancar was otherwise occupied.

"My, you're a durable one!" Shunsui said to a battered and bleeding Komamura. He'd finally dismissed his bankai, realizing that it was nothing but a very large target to this foe. "The others went down so much more easily… but you won't win. We can't hold this form long, but more than long enough to deal with you."

"Shunsui. What part of 'you talk too much' is hard to understand?" Starrk sounded irate. "Don't tell him about our time limit!"

"Yeah, put the puppy down! You're – OW SHIT!" Lilinette yelped as Shunsui was forced to leap back. A focused fire bisected the spot he'd been standing. "Uh oh. We're in trouble." She said and Juushiro swallowed as he recognized the newest combatant to enter the field.

"Genryusai sensai! Please, they want to join us! I convinced them to defect!" He urged but Yamamoto had spotted the wreckage of his warriors. He couldn't ignore the ignoble defeat of so many taichou, all at once. Renji was lying on the ground as well and Juushiro wasn't sure what exactly had happened to him… but his skin was a grey color that matched the shade of Zabimaru.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash." Yamamoto spoke to command to his shikai and fires flared, heading towards the arrancar. But Shunsui's weapons vanished in a haze of black sparkles and the Espada spoke.

"All That Lives Must Die." The fires of the sun were met by an inferno of absolute darkness. Juushiro could sense the incredible power of it and his eyes went wide as he also sensed the nature. It was cold, but not in the same sense that Hitsugaya's power was cold. No, this power had nothing to do with water and ice. It was the absence of heat, cold in its purest sense. The cold that came when there was no longer a sun to drive the fires of the world…

Then the powers wound around each other and Juushiro could see nothing. That panicked him and he tried to think of what to do. Starrk had ordered him to stay out of the battle but wasn't there anything he could do?

Inside the cyclone of energy, Shunsui was grinning at the man he'd once respected above all others. He couldn't really remember but somehow, he knew what he would call this stranger.

"Yama-jii! It's been so long. I'm so happy to see you again." He lied easily, and the old man grunted as his flames fought against the power of absolute entropy. "How has it been? Keeping all the youngsters in line?"

"Spare me your impudence." Yamamoto replied to the shade of his student and Shunsui took on a wounded expression as the power he'd summoned howled. It sounded eerily like a wolf, baying to a lonely moon. "Do you think you can defeat me, youngster?" He asked and Shunsui rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought. Then he smiled widely, putting his hand behind his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"Heavens no! I'm just a hollow! Completely insane, that's me!" He said with a cheerfulness that did border on insane. "Starrk's the smart one but compared to you, he's an infant! A baby carrying a gun and trying to wield it! Why, he wouldn't stand a chance against you!" Shunsui laughed and it was happy and carefree. But then his grin turned into something dark, something that truly hinted at the bloodlust beneath. "However, together? Starrk's power and my knowledge… you know, I think perhaps we can." He said before reaching up to adjust his hat. It flared, just like a snake's hood. Shunsui looked at his former teacher, his eyes alien in their black and gold. "You forget, Yama-jii… even the sun will die, in the end." He said softly as he held out a hand. Black fire began to build for a strike –

Then Shunsui looked sharply to the left and Yamamoto followed his motion, detecting the same thing the Espada had sensed. Juushiro fell through the black fire, completely untouched and unhurt by it. The same could not be said of Yamamoto's flames and he was badly scorched and gasping. Then warm arms went around him and Juushiro blinked as he looked into black and gold eyes.

"You ran through Yama-jii's shikai and our circle of death?! Are you insane? How are you even alive?" Shunsui demanded, suddenly distracted by the man in front of him. Juushiro coughed. It felt like even his lungs were scorched.

"I had to do… something…" He forced himself to his feet and looked at his ultimate superior. "Genryusai sensai, please stop! I'm serious, I've convinced them to defect to us! This power could be ours to use against Aizen." He said desperately, trying to see if Yamamoto was willing to accept the idea. Two hollows of this power… such things were not supposed to exist. "Please sensai, we need them! They can give us all the details of Aizen's plans!" There was a pause and while the pressure of Yamamoto's shikai did not lift, it did not increase either.

_Shunsui, we are running out of time. _Starrk's voice was a whisper in the wind, spectral and disembodied. Shunsui's lips tightened as he tried to decide what to do. Then Yamamoto spoke.

"Bank your power, arrancar, and I will douse my fires." He requested and Shunsui hesitated, struggling with himself. If he lowered his power first and Yamamoto chose to strike, he would be a dead man.

"Ah, trust. Where does it begin? I suppose it will have to start right here…" Shunsui said with a crooked smile just before the black fires died, returning to their weapon form. The red fires remained but they did not close in to take the kill. Instead, they gradually dissipated as Yamamoto resealed his shikai. "And before we put ourselves into a coma…" Shunsui joked lightly before blue and gold light suddenly flared. Starrk reappeared, in his resurrection as Shunsui lapsed back into his resurrection as well. But then small trails of steam seemed to rise from both arrancar and they lapsed further into their fully sealed state. Scimitars and guns vanished, replaced by swords and little girls. Starrk shook his head, pressing a hand to his face as Lilinette tried to help him. Shunsui sat down heavily on the ground, looking utterly exhausted. Juushiro wasn't surprised. As strong as the two of them were, fighting Yamamoto's fires directly… he couldn't have done it. He didn't know a single taichou who could, but these hollows had, for a time at least.

"Ugh. Forgive me, but before we discuss anything, where is that little taichou Shunsui bit?" Starrk said as he put a hand inside his uniform, taking out a silvery ampoule. "He needs the anti-venom as soon as possible." The arrancar said and Juushiro's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Right over here!" He quickly launched into shunpo, Starrk and Lilinette following close behind. That left Shunsui alone with Yamamoto. The arrancar and the shinigami just looked at each other for a moment. Then Shunsui scratched his head and sighed, before reaching into his robes for something that always gave him comfort.

"Sake Yama-jii?" He asked, offering the old man his bottle. Yamamoto just shook his head. "Well, more for me." He said cheerfully before he began to gulp down the contents. The smooth sake blunted the pain of his injuries, and there were many of them. The battle had not been completely one-sided.

"You wish to defect to Soul Society?" Yamamoto's tone made it sound absurd. Shunsui paused in his drinking to give him a charming smile.

"Oh, give us a chance to prove ourselves! Admittedly, I'm crazy but Starrk is terrible sweet. Although, I suppose that's a bit horrifying considering it was his power I used on you. That something so strong could be so nice! But he is, he really is. You'll like him Yama-jii. Am I babbling? I feel like I'm babbling." Shunsui said before taking another very big drink of his sake. He was starting to feel very good. "I'm exhausted and now I'm drunk. You should talk to Starrk when he gets back. He's just amazing…" Letting himself fall back onto the ground, Shunsui closed his eyes and let himself come unmoored as the world seemed to spin.

After using their ultimate form for so long, he had no strength left anyway. Fate could do what it wished to him.


	13. Pantsless Moments

"Damn." Starrk mumbled as he knelt beside the small, white haired taichou. It wasn't good. He thought the boy would survive – his reiatsu pool was large – but if he did nothing it would be a long, painful recovery. "Lilinette?"

"Right here Starrk!" She worked off one of her gloves as he pushed up the taichou's sleeve. Working together, they fixed the glove on his arm and held it tight, forming a makeshift tourniquet. Then Starrk used his teeth to remove the cap from the ampoule before injecting the silver liquid. Lilinette let go of the glove and they both watched the boy for any signs of recovery.

One thing improved immediately and that was his color. The dangerous blue shade began to fade. So did the muscle contractions, which were another very bad thing about Shunsui's venom. Starrk breathed a small sigh of relief as he watched. The taichou would undoubtedly be suffering for a time, but he would live. That much was certain now.

"Is he…?" Starrk looked up at Juushiro, wincing to himself at the fresh burns on his pet and lover. But there was little he could do about that. His reiatsu was too powerful and untamed for him to ever be any use as a medic.

"He'll survive. Now we need to take care of you, Juushiro." He said before standing and taking his mate in his arms. His own body was trembling with fatigue but he needed to help the white haired shinigami. "I'm surprised this hasn't triggered an attack." He knew those attacks, intimately. Coughing up blood… he'd done that so many times. Juushiro smiled at him wanly.

"So am I." He said and Starrk nodded, looking around for anyone with a healer-like air. He found a candidate helping the little female taichou, the one they had slashed. She had long brown hair and looked at him in a way Starrk interpreted as slightly menacing. Protective of her patient… but that feeling faded as she saw Juushiro's condition.

"Can you help him?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you…" Hurrying now he went back to Shunsui. What trouble had his mate gotten into?

Starrk was quite outraged when he saw what Shunsui was doing. Yamamoto and Komamura were conversing, ignoring his slumbering mate.

"SHUNSUI!" His cry caught their attention, though. Shunsui slept on, oblivious. "You… what in hell is wrong with you?!"

"Duh, he's batshit crazy. Hey, can I wake him up? Can I can I?" Lilinette begged and Starrk didn't have to think twice.

"Go for it." He growled and she laughed before she ran over to Shunsui and leapt. Starrk winced a little as her feet impacted on the prone arrancar with an impressive crunch.

"ARGH!" Shunsui screamed as he woke up. Lilinetee's heels had hit him right on the edge of his hollow hole, which was guaranteed to be painful for any hollow. She rocked a little, deliberately making it worse with a wicked grin. "LILINETTE! STOP MY HOLE AH!" His mate was upright faster than a drunk, exhausted man should be able to move. Lilinette tried to run but he caught the back of her collar, hoisting her up as his eyes narrowed. "Grr…"

"Oi, let go of me! Starrk said I could!" She defended herself and Shunsui looked up to see his mate glaring at him. Then he glanced around, noticing that they were the centre of attention. He let go of the little girl, smiling charmingly.

"Oh Starrk! Are you mad that I went to sleep? But I was so tired! And it's not like I could stop them from doing what they wanted anyway." Shunsui said with a fair amount of accuracy. Starrk sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

"You could have tried to talk to them." Shunsui grinned at him and Starrk shook his head, an unwilling smile tugging his lips. "Oh fine, maybe not. You leave everything to me…" Turning away from his erring mate, he squared his shoulders as he looked at Soutaichou Yamamoto. "I am Coyote Starrk. This lunatic is Kyoraku Shunsui, although I'm sure you know that."

"Yes. We are aware." Yamamoto sounded less than pleased with that awareness. Starrk was fairly sure that shinigami were not supposed to come back as hollows. "Why are you here, hollow?" He asked and Starrk sighed, rubbing his face again with a shaking hand. He was so tired…

"First, to return Juushiro to you. If we intend to venture into Hueco Mundo, he cannot come with us. Second… to explore our options. If we can come to an agreement, we will defect to your side. If not, we return to the sands and do our best to avoid Aizen." Starrk paused as he looked at the old man in front of him. Did he understand how unlikely that was? Perhaps he should say it. "We'll likely fail and be brainwashed into rejoining him. But we have to try."

"Why? Why are you betraying Aizen?" The wolf taichou asked and Starrk hesitated, trying to decide how to put it. Then Shunsui solved his dilemma.

"That bastard! He took my mate!" Shunsui snarled and Starrk felt his cheeks heat as he glanced down. "Starrk was having troubles swallowing his plan already. But then the bastard began inviting him to 'play chess'. It wasn't chess they were playing!" He spat and Starrk could see shock in Komamura's body language. It was easy for him, since he shared the taichou's canine nature. The Soutaichou was harder to read.

"Aizen used his shikai to make me believe it was chess." Starrk added quietly before drawing a deep breath. "We cannot overlook this. Aizen trespassed against us once and we let it go… this is too much. Also, we are reasonably sure that he would kill Shunsui after he has his victory. We simply cannot follow him and as dangerous as it is, Soul Society offers us the best chance."

"Wait… mates? I don't understand. Rukia said but… you're both male?" Komamura asked and Starrk couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know how rare female hollows are?" He asked and the taichou shook his head. "Very few survive the first phase, which is essentially a feeding frenzy. And my power is just… Shunsui was the first to ever approach me and live. I wasn't about to be picky."

"Oh Starrk! You love me, admit it." Shunsui said cheerfully and Starrk laughed as his mate slipped an arm around him. They kissed and Starrk savored the flavor of sake and plum wine. His insane mate was very happy at the moment. "Amaretto and lemon? You're in an odd mood."

"I'm tense." He said before looking at the shinigami. "Will you allow us to stay?"

"Perhaps. What do you have to offer us?" Yamamoto asked, before adding in a warning tone. "There will be conditions." Starrk nodded, unsurprised. Would they want to limit their powers?

Starrk was no expert at this sort of thing, but his father had tried to teach him the art of dickering. And Juushiro had coached him a bit. So he knew better than to simply offer everything they knew. Instead he gave teasing hints, like the fact that Karakura town was deeply involved. And as they spoke, they hashed out the conditions.

"I understand why you would want us to wear limiters. But I'm sure you can see why having both our powers removed is not ideal for us. May I suggest a compromise?" He asked. "Perhaps my power could be blocked while Shunsui is allowed to keep his. I'm the greater power in terms of sheer reiatsu and that would prevent us from using our second release." Actually, he didn't know that. It was a good guess though. Yamamoto considered that as Shunsui protested.

"Starrk! I don't like that. Couldn't it be the other way around?" Shunsui said and Starrk blinked at him. He wouldn't have expected that from his mate. Shunsui hated being helpless. "If Aizen decides to go for either of us, he'll go for you Starrk! He might want us both for his plans, but if he has to make a choice he'll chose you!" That made Starrk freeze, his eyes widening.

"…Huh. He's right you know. He wants to fuck you and you've got more power than Kimono-chan. He'd definitely grab you Starrk." Lilinette said, picking her nose. Starrk blinked before shaking his head. They were right but…

"I understand what you're saying but you're both forgetting something. The weight of my reiatsu. Aizen fixed it so the numeros can survive around me, but they're roughly seated officer equivalents when it comes to raw power. Soul Society is full of plus souls with very little reiatsu. My power might devour them." Starrk said and Shunsui rubbed his chin, frowning. Lilinette blinked, tilting her head to one side.

"Dang! Starrk's right too. He'd munch those plus souls right down. And going to Soul Society won't be any good if Starrk goes all sucker on us." Lilinette said, flicking away a booger. The two men in her life ignored it, being strangers to proper behavior. Komamura winced a little but didn't say anything. "I guess you'll just have to protect him, Kimono-chan."

"And that's why I want at least one of us to have unfettered access to our power. Aizen will want us back." Starrk said, looking at Yamamoto. The Soutaichou rested a hand on his staff, thinking about it. Then he nodded.

"Your concern has merit. Very well. You will wear a limiter while Shunsui does not. I expect you to keep him under control." He rumbled, clearly understanding the dynamic between the two of them. But then, it was rather obvious. Starrk groaned as Shunsui grinned.

"Oh god… Shunsui, we need to go over some things. This place has rules." Starrk said firmly. His mate could understand rules. The question was, would he care? Shunsui nodded, far too readily to Starrk's mind.

"No biting people. I know." He said easily and Starrk chewed his lip. This wasn't going to be easy but he had to try.

"More than that… no killing people. No stealing their things." Shunsui wasn't a huge thief but if someone else had something he wanted, he had no qualms about taking it. Why should he? From a hollow's perspective if you couldn't defend your kill, you didn't deserve to have it. "No taking off your pants in public." He said firmly. That hadn't exactly been a common occurrence in Los Noches but again, it had happened. Shunsui nodded and Starrk was deeply suspicious. "…Are you even listening to me?" He asked and Shunsui blinked at him innocently.

"Of course I am!" He said and Starrk regarded him narrowly.

"Really. What was the last thing I said?" He asked and Shunsui hesitated before going for the obvious.

"Don't kill people?" He said as Lilinette laughed. Starrk sighed, rubbing his eyes for a moment. But he'd anticipated this and discussed it with Lilinette.

"Lilinette, I think it's time for Plan D." He said and his other half giggled.

"If you think you can do it Starrk!" She chirped and he nodded. He was tired but his reiatsu was already rebuilding. He was young and strong, he never required much recovery time. Shunsui was watching them with a rather uncertain smile.

"Kick about, Los Lobos!" Starrk assumed his resurrection, although it was slightly painful and the burst of power surrounding him was incredibly small compared to the usual surge. He managed it, though. Shunsui's eyes widened as he watched.

"Starrk, what are you doing? You must be too tired for… uh…" Shunsui paused as the black pieces of fabric on Starrk's arms glowed blue and spirit wolves began to appear. Then Starrk pointed at Shunsui with one of his guns, his expression dangerous.

"Get him, my minions!" He commanded and the wolves leapt forward. Shunsui tried to evade them but he was even more exhausted than his mate and he went down with a scream as they swarmed him. But they weren't interested in biting and detonating. No, the wolves had a very different purpose in mind.

"AH STARRK NO GET THEM OFF ME GET THEM OFF!" The sounds of slurping filled the air as the wolves had a wonderful time giving the snake arrancar a tongue bath. "NO MY PANTS NOT MY PANTS AAAAAHHHHH!" One of the wolves was dragging down his hakama as another proceeded to lick a rather hairy derriere. "DON'T LICK ME THERE STOP IT STARRRRRRK!"

"Lilinette!" Starrk called after he decided his wayward mate had been sufficiently humiliated. Shunsui whimpered as he lay on the ground. "You can pull up your pants, by the way… are you going to listen to me now?" He demanded as the other got his clothing in order. Shunsui grumbled something as he came to his feet, too low for Starrk to hear. That was probably just as well, he was sure it was an insult.

"Yes, yes. Kami Starrk! You are so mean to me." He complained as Lilinette laughed. "Now what were you saying?" He asked and Starrk began running through the rules again. "Wait, let me get this straight. I'm not allowed to fight people outside of training?" Shunsui asked and Starrk nodded. "And I'm not allowed to kill them?" Again, he nodded. "And I can't take off my pants?" Starrk blinked but nodded, wondering what Shunsui was getting at. "And I'm assuming I can't do these things because shinigami don't do them?"

"Yes, despite that thing Gin did that time." That had been a memorable pantsless moment, but nothing he wanted Shunsui to emulate. His mate waved that away, pursuing his original thought.

"How in kami's name do shinigami court each other? You've closed off every avenue!" He said and Starrk's eye went wide as his mind came a bit unglued. From a hollow perspective, Shunsui was right. Demonstrating fighting prowess, bringing home kills or even just… flaunting physical attributes, were the ways that hollows courted. Lilinette's laughter sounded like it was close to breaking her gun form.

"Oh my god he's so… this is gonna be hilarious! Good luck Starrk!" She giggled as he rested his head in one hand. How did he even go about explaining this?

"Shunsui, shinigami… invite each other out for tea?" He said desperately, hoping his mate would understand. After all, he had been a shinigami once. From the look on his face, though, he was definitely not getting it.

"Tea? That wouldn't impress me. If someone tried to court me with that crap I'd dump it over their heads!" He said firmly and Starrk tried to think of something better. Fortunately, Lilinette came to the rescue.

"Sometimes they buy each other sake and dance." She supplied helpfully. Not that she knew what shinigami did, but she could remember her life as a human and her family had owned a tavern. Starrk had never been allowed into one before he'd been put away, so she actually knew more about that then he did. That seemed to work for Shunsui much better.

"Oh, sake! That makes more sense!" He said cheerfully. "But why can't I take off my pants? Is there something wrong with my cock?" Shunsui asked and Starrk closed his eye in mental pain for a moment before looking at Yamamoto and Komamura. He wasn't sure about the Soutaichou, but the wolf taichou was watching with horrified fascination.

"He's going to be very difficult. I apologize in advance." He said, knowing it was going to be very hard to reign Shunsui in. But that would be his job, his and Lilinette. His mate might not understand but he would get the hang of it, in the end. Lapsing back into his sealed form, Starrk went back to trying to explain things as the shinigami found a limiter for him. What they eventually brought was a very heavy collar, deeply impregnated with seki-seki stone. It was not comfortable to wear, particularly with his mask fragment but Starrk endured it stoically. Eventually, he was sure he would stop noticing. And it did cut his power down to almost nothing.

As little as he might like it, that would be required for him to live in Soul Society.

* * *

Juushiro didn't see much of Starrk and Shunsui for a while. He was too busy visiting the Fourth's medical wards again.

His burns were not good but they responded quickly to healing kido. As the healers worked on him, though, he was given a full physical. They were searching for any parasites and bugs, things that he might have been seeded with while he was in Aizen's custody.

Juushiro knew they had found something unusual when there was a quiet discussion nearby. To his frustration, though, he couldn't hear what the healers were saying. Unohana quickly came though and ran more kido tests, deeper ones this time. He watched with a bit of dread as he waited for her verdict.

"…Juushiro, there's a foreign reiatsu overlaying yours." She said to him and Juushiro blinked before flushing, his dread dissipating into embarrassment. The Claim. Of course they were picking up on the Claim. "Can you explain this?"

"…Yes, but can I do so privately?" Isane was in the room and he really didn't want to talk about the Claim in front of her. Unohana… it was still embarrassing but she was older than him, vastly experienced in the ways of the world. He could talk to her about such things. She nodded and Kotetsu left the room, leaving them alone. Taking a deep breath, he described the Claim and how it worked. Unohana did not seem to be judgmental but her lips tightened slightly as he talked. "He did not force me." He said softly, quite sure that was where her mind was going. "I didn't have much of a choice, but there was a choice." Although being Szayel's experimental subject would have likely been a fate worse than death. Still, it was a choice. Unohana nodded.

"That explains a great deal. I will have to explain this to the Soutaichou and the Gotei 13." She said and Juushiro sighed before nodding. It was true, they had to know. Starrk hadn't released his Claim and for all he knew, he couldn't. It might have to wear down naturally and if that was the case he was going to be Claimed for months. They had to know that his ultimate loyalty lay elsewhere. "But I think there is something you should know… Juushiro, the hollow reiatsu is particularly concentrated in your lungs." She said softly and his eyes widened at the information. "I would not have believed this but my tests confirm it… somehow, the arrancar's reiatsu is fighting your disease. It has been forced into a dormant state and some of your lung tissue has already regenerated. I don't know if your disease can ever be cured – it is still present – but as long as this reiatsu is present I believe you will show no symptoms." She said and Juushiro stared, grappling with the information he'd just been given.

"… If Starrk continues to Claim me I will have no attacks?" That explained why he hadn't suffered any in Los Noches. "That's… incredible." The attacks had always been the bane of his existence, leaving him bedridden for weeks on end. He'd hated it, particularly the way it had always worried Shunsui. His lover had pretended it didn't bother him but Juushiro had known better. "No one will be happy about this." He realized. His fellow taichou might be happy to see him in good health, but knowing that Starrk held his leash… no, that wouldn't please them. Unohana nodded.

"No, but it is a medical necessity. I will explain that to them." She said firmly and he smiled at her. Clearly, his health and welfare meant more to her than any concerns about the Claim. "Please tell me about this arrancar." She asked and Juushiro hesitated, uncertain where to begin. So he started with Starrk's physical appearance before describing his personality. Unohana smiled a little and Juushiro blushed. He knew he'd let his admiration creep into his description. "I see he means a great deal to you."

"As much as Shunsui." He couldn't help the slight bit of sadness that entered his voice. He loved the arrancar version but he still wasn't quite the same. Would he ever regain his memories? Juushiro had his doubts. "…Starrk said he died of tuberculosis." He suddenly said, remembering. "Could that have something to do with this?" A sympathetic reaction of some sort. Unohana blinked but then nodded.

"It's possible. Strange, but possible. But since your burns are largely healed and you have no other signs of illness, there's no real reason to keep you here. Did you want to leave?" She asked, giving him the option. Juushiro nodded. He didn't like spending time in the healing Division, as pleasant as it was. "Here, take this cream. It will help if you have any pain and stiffness." She said and he smiled, taking the jar of cream.

"Thank you." Perhaps Starrk and Shunsui could apply it. The thought gave him a pleasant tingle. Leaving the medical Division he tried to search for arrancar reiatsu. Starrk was impossible to sense with the retaining collar in place – Juushiro had seen the massive thing, it seemed like overkill – but Shunsui would still be possible to detect.

When he found the two arrancar, he winced a little. They weren't under lockdown, precisely. But they were not free to walk around. They were both being housed at the First Division and were currently having tea and sake while they attempted to play chess. Attempted because Starrk was teaching Shunsui, and he was every bit as bad as Juushiro remembered. There were guards at the door to the room and more watching the patio doors that led to the grounds. The two arrancar were clearly not being allowed to leave.

"Juushiro! How are you feeling?" Shunsui immediately asked as he walked in. Starrk looked up with a smile and Juushiro spotted Lilinette. She was snuggled against Starrk's side and snoring softly. He had an arm around her, using his other to play.

"Wonderfully." He said warmly before finding a cushion and taking a seat. "How have they been treating you?" He asked, concerned. Shunsui and Starrk exchanged a glance before his lover shrugged.

"Reasonably, considering they don't trust us at all." Starrk said and Shunsui smiled, his familiar, roguish smile.

"Oh Starrk! You are so trustworthy but I am not, and I'm not the one wearing a collar. A bit shortsighted, eh?" He said before sipping his sake and Starrk shook his head repressively.

"You really shouldn't say things like that, Shunsui. We don't want us both to be wearing collars." He said and Shunsui sighed before nodding. "They've already managed to replicate our food. You see?" Starrk nodded towards the little cakes on the table. Juushiro ran his senses over them and nodded. They were indeed condensed reiatsu. "Although so far they have only three items. But I imagine they can improve on that. And if not, we'll survive."

"Yes indeed! If I want to taste something good I can just kiss you." Shunsui said with a playful leer and Starrk blushed before smiling. "Perhaps they will trust us more when we give them more information. We haven't really gone over it yet. Something about a meeting? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"No taking your pants off during the meeting." Starrk said with good humor and Juushiro choked a little. Pants? Where was this coming from? Shunsui grinned widely.

"But they should see the glory that is me! …Aren't you going to move?" He asked and Starrk laughed before taking his turn. Juushiro watched with a smile and began making suggestions to Shunsui. Starrk was a good player, his love needed all the help he could get.

Hopefully the meeting would go better than the first introduction had.


	14. House Arrest and Strange Sounds

"Are we going to be stuck in this room forever?"

"It's better than the last one." Starrk said absently as he considered the chess board. Juushiro was winning, if he was any judge. Lilinette looked up from her game of Jenga with a scowl. Shunsui was intent on his turn, trying hard to remove a rather delicate piece without disrupting the structure.

"Yeah, Starrk? That's not a recommendation. Sure, this place is better than that piece of shit but that doesn't mean it's good!" She said and he sighed to himself before giving her a reassuring smile. Juushiro was looking both guilty and pained, which bothered him. He didn't want the shinigami to feel that this was at all his fault.

They were under house arrest. The two arrancar had been given a nice suite of rooms, but they were not permitted to leave. Powerful shinigami were standing guard over them at all times. And while they were still deferential to him, Starrk had noticed that Juushiro was also included in their distrust. No doubt the mechanisms of the Claim had been explained to them. Starrk knew he should release the white haired taichou but he was strangely reluctant. And a horrible, practical part of himself reminded him that Juushiro's freedom from him could be a bargaining chip.

"Oh Lilinette, it's not that bad. Certainly we could move around in Hueco Mundo but we hardly ever did, remember?" Shunsui said with a smile and Starrk was grateful to him. His mate was taking their confinement rather well. Of course, part of the reason was the sex. They had been using the opportunity to catch up on every missed mating and then some. "There was nothing to see, just more of the same. And this is much nicer! Blankets and pillows and good food, what more could we want?"

"To see the Seireitei. I'd hoped you might remember." Juushiro said with a sigh. "I'll talk to the Soutaichou about allowing you some freedom. Hopefully, after the meeting we'll be able to manage it." Starrk just shrugged before taking his move. "…You seem to be taking this very calmly." Juushiro said with a questioning tone and Starrk was sure he was thinking about their earlier comments. Pausing, he gave their shinigami lover a small, sad smile.

"Yes. Lilinette and I were both imprisoned, when we were alive." He said softly before looking at his little fraccion. She was shaking her head.

"I wasn't really. I mean, I would have been but I killed myself. Starrk's the one who was stuck in a room for years and years." She said and Juushiro swallowed, shocked and horrified by the revelation. "I was a ghost and I kept him company. He was the only one who could see me, y'know? And he was awesome to hang around with. Guess that's why we decided to hang around together forever and ever, hey?" She smiled at Starrk, who laughed.

"I suppose so! It was a sanitarium. I could see ghosts, I was obviously insane." He said jokingly and Lilinette and Shunsui both laughed. Then Starrk smiled crookedly and made a small, throwaway gesture. "I would prefer not to think about it. And Hueco Mundo… we sometimes traveled, just to see if we would find something new. But we rarely did."

"Hmm, yes, it was always quite boring. That's Hueco Mundo for you." Shunsui said, then smiled cheerfully. "But I had Starrk to keep me warm. You know, you weren't the only one with problems. My reiatsu was always survivable but my temper? Not so much." Shunsui said with a smile as Lilinette bit her lip then cursed as her efforts to remove a block caused the Jenga pieces to fall. "Hah, I win! …Yes, you were the first one I didn't kill. Even though I came close a few times…" Shunsui's tone suddenly turned melancholy. Starrk looked over from the chess game with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Shunsui. We're hollows, we're dangerous by definition." He said and Shunsui shook his head. "Ah, don't shake your head at me! I never lost my temper with you but if I had, my reiatsu could have harmed you. It's just how things are."

"So forgiving! Juushiro, when is this meeting?" Shunsui asked, changing the subject. They were all more than happy to go along with that.

"Tomorrow morning at eight." Juushiro said with a smile and Shunsui groaned.

"Don't they know that getting up before noon is an abomination?" He grumbled and Starrk snorted as Juushiro suddenly teared up. "Oh Juu, what's wrong?" Shunsui asked, concerned, and their white haired mate gave him a watery smile.

"Sorry. It's just, that's exactly what you would have said before you…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word and Starrk felt his pain through the Claim. Leaving his side of the chess board he went to Juushiro's side, gently taking the man in his arms. A moment later Shunsui was pressed against his other side, dropping a kiss on Juushiro's cheek. He sniffed but quickly relaxed between them.

"Oh Juu. You have to look on the bright side. If I hadn't died, we would never have met Starrk. Or perhaps, we would have met him on the end of a blade. We could have killed him without even knowing him. Wouldn't that have been a tragedy?" He murmured as Lilinette got into the game, snuggling in against Juushiro's chest. He couldn't resist the allure of a child and smiled weakly as he patted her head.

"Yeah, and me too! I'm part of him when we release. If we were still fighting for Aizen you'd have killed me too." She said and he nodded sadly. "So stop being all funky! It might be weird but it's working out okay. Be happy Shiro-chan!" She commanded and everyone laughed. Then Starrk smiled. There was something he really wanted to do…

"We can make you happy." He suggested, touching his shinigami mate's thigh through his robes and giving him a gentle nip. Juushiro blushed at the attention and Shunsui looked at him in surprise before grinning.

"Oh Starrk! I thought I wore you out! But I'm so glad if I haven't. Are you up for it Juushiro?" He asked and Juushiro hesitated a moment, clearly thinking about it. Then he smiled before pulling Shunsui into a kiss. Starrk watched, smiling, as Lilinette abandoned them for her pillows. She would catch a nap while they engaged in their activities.

"I would love to." Juushiro said as they parted before turning and pulling Starrk into a kiss. Starrk savored the feel of his lips, the warm musk that was their shinigami mate. He might not have a flavor like they did, but it didn't matter. He still tasted good. They abandoned the main room in favor of the bedroom.

It was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

Lilinette frowned as she heard voices at the door.

One thing she didn't like about this little suite of rooms was the lack of soundproofing. Sometimes Shiro-chan remembered to use a kido to block the noise but sometimes he didn't. This was the latter and she wasn't going to interrupt them to get him to cast it. It made her wonder though. What did the shinigami guarding them think of one of their taichou getting it on with a couple hollows?

Giggling to herself, she wondered what they thought of two _male_ hollows getting it on. She and Starrk weren't dumb like Kimono-chan. Her family had owned a tavern and showing affection to another man in there would get you a knife in the back. Not that anyone would ever do it. No, if you wanted to be like that you hid it _really_ hard. Starrk had jokingly said that if he'd dared bring Shunsui home as a boyfriend, it was hard to say who his father would have shot first.

"His mom and dad really messed him up." She muttered to herself before sighing. "Almost as bad as my step-dad." He'd messed her up big time. The only person she'd ever managed to trust had been poor Lupe. "I wonder – huh?" She blinked and sat up as someone walked into the rooms like he owned it.

Abstractly, Lilinette could admire his handsome face. He really was awfully pretty. And she knew now that the light overcoat thingy he was wearing was a badge of rank. It bothered her a little that Juushiro hadn't gotten his back.

"I must speak to Ukitake taichou." He said to her and she blinked. Was he deaf or something? But then, hollows did have better hearing.

"Um, yeah, how about no? He's busy. Maybe there's something I can do for you?" There was no real expression on his face as he looked at her and her eye was caught by the silvery things in his hair. They were really kind of pretty and Lilinette regretted that she couldn't wear things like that. Her mask fragment was in the way.

"I thank you for the offer, but I must speak to my fellow taichou." Well, at least this guy still considered Juushiro a taichou. Then he started to walk towards the other door and Lilinette's eye went wide.

"Hey, no!" She grabbed his ankle and he stopped, looking down at her. "Are you dumb as well as deaf? Don't you dare… hey!" A sword was suddenly pricking her wrist, warning her and she let go with a scowl. This shinigami was making it into the 'dick' folder in her mind. Clearly he didn't think of her as a child, even if she looked like one. "I'm warning you, you're gonna regret it!" She warned but he ignored her, sliding open the door –

The sounds were a LOT louder with the door open. Lilinette sighed in exasperation as the shinigami stopped and stared. His expression didn't change much but he lost his color. Darting past him she grabbed the door and shut it again before anyone inside could notice the audience. Then she turned to glare at their unwanted visitor.

"Look, you can either come back in an hour and talk to Juushiro or you can talk to me right now. Your pick. And who are you anyway? It's rude not to introduce yourself." She said and he paused before drawing a deep breath.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." He said before giving her his full attention. It was sort of unnerving. He could be kind of intimidating, she noticed. "I came to see if the rumors swarming the Seireitei are true." He said and Lilinette sighed to herself.

"Well, I'd say some of 'em are but I'm sure they've gotten pretty wild. Why don't you have a seat an' I'll make us some tea?" She suggested and the guy nodded before taking a seat on one of the cushions. He looked over the chess set as if he was thinking about making a move. "So are you Juu's friend?" She was willing to bet he was. He nodded as she began to steep the tea.

"I would consider myself so. He was my mentor, at one time." He said and she nodded. That made sense.

"Okay then." She could probably be level with this guy. Although… "I'm not trying to be offensive or anything but what do I call you? Byakuya or Kuchiki or what?" You never really knew sometimes. Gin went by his first name, Starrk went by his last… the guy frowned at her.

"You would refer to me as Kuchiki taichou." He said, clearly not wanting to be informal with her. Lilinette shrugged as she set out the tea.

"Okay. You can call me Lilinette. I'm half of Starrk's soul." She jerked a thumb towards the door and his eyes widened a touch. "He's the dude with the beard… well, anyhow. What rumors are you talking about?" She probably should get that straight first. Lilinette sipped her tea and smiled. Adding a bit of sugar made it so much better. Byakuya sipped his tea before responding.

"The rumors that he was raped by hollows, kept in terrible circumstances and enslaved to an arrancar." He said softly before pausing. There was no real hint of it on his face but Lilinette could smell his anger. "There are also more scurrilous rumors that he was a willing participant in these crimes." Lilinette heaved a sigh before setting down her teacup.

"Yeah… well, number one is half true. Number two ain't true at all and number three is absolutely true." She said and Byakuya stared at her, his expression tight. "The more scur… scurrile… um… the other rumors are sort of true. You want me to take this from the top and tell you what went down?"

"If you could." He said and she took a deep breath before detailing what had happened.

"So it all started when Aizen told Kimono-chan that to show his loyalty, he had to go kill a taichou." She said plainly and Byakuya nodded. "That was Juushiro. He decided he wanted to Claim him instead and brought him back to Los Noches. You know what a Claim is?"

"I have heard that it is a way to enslave a shinigami's reiatsu to an arrancar." He said, which was true as far as it went.

"Mmm, yeah, but it's actually something hollows do to each other all the time. What happens is, if a hollow wants to enslave another hollow, they rape 'em." She shrugged, unapologetic as he stared at her. "The Claim is cast through sex. If two hollows want a full Mating Claim, then that's consensual. Hollow Claims never are, not for hollows anyway."

"So that hollow has…" Byakuya started but she shook her head before interrupting him.

"Not exactly. When Kimono-chan brought Juushiro back, Aizen wasn't happy. He was gonna give him to Szayel, which is a fate worse than death, but we managed to talk him into letting Starrk Claim him. But then Starrk gave him a choice. I mean, it was a really shitty choice but it was a choice right?" She said before smiling. "And Juushiro really likes Starrk now. I mean, a lot. They wouldn't be doing all that right now if they didn't like each other!" She said jokingly and the shinigami did not look amused. He probably didn't like to think of Juushiro that way.

"Anyway." She said, going on with the story. "Shiro-chan was Starrk's pet after that. Normally pets are the bottom of the pack ladder for hollows, but Los Noches is like a mega pack. So Juushiro was below the Espada, equal to the Privaron Espada and definitely a cut above the numeros. No one was willing to touch him, either. Starrk ain't scary but Shunsui is." She said and the shinigami blinked.

"Kyoraku Shunsui?" He said and Lilinette nodded. "…Scary is not a word I would use to describe him." He sounded bemused and Lilinette shook her head at his ignorance.

"That's 'cause you don't know the hollow version yet. The thing to remember about Kimono-chan is that he's kind of stabby. He's okay if Starrk's around but if he's not people die really fast sometimes." She said and Byakuya sipped his tea. "He's a snake type and he's got some wicked venom."

"I had heard of that." He said quietly and Lilinette wasn't surprised. That poor l'il guy was going to be suffering for a while. "Please, continue."

"Right. So Juushiro was fine in Los Noches. He just helped me with my jobs, cleaning the rooms and delivering the meals. He wasn't ever raped or hurt by anybody." She said firmly and Byakuya frowned at her, clearly not entirely believing it. "He didn't betray any secrets or anything either. 'Course, it's hard to imagine what secrets he'd have that Aizen wouldn't already know about. Since he was a taichou too."

"Hmm. And he is a willing participant in… this?" Byakuya asked and Lilinette felt a moment of irritation towards him.

"You don't get it, do you? Kimono-chan and Shiro-chan were lovers before he died!" She snapped and had the satisfaction of seeing a real expression cross his face, even if it was disbelief. "That's why Aizen wanted Shunsui to kill him! He knew! And that's why he made Starrk hold Juushiro's Claim, not Shunsui! Kimono-chan might not be the same but Shiro-chan still loves him and he's falling for Starrk, too. Aizen says Starrk's a lot like Juushiro and you know, he's right. And if you're really his friend you shouldn't get in his face about it!" She finally ran to a stop, glaring at him. He took a breath before sipping his tea. Reminded, she took a sip of hers. It was starting to get cold but still good.

"This is a great deal to absorb." He said quietly before smiling. It was just the slightest quirk of his lips, but Lilinette could spot it. "But I will not… get in his face about it."

"Good." She said, mollified. But Byakuya had a question.

"Tell me about this Starrk." He requested and Lilinette smiled before she started to describe her other half. Starrk really was great. She loved him so much and was happy to be part of his soul… or was it the other way around? It was hard to tell sometimes.

They were still talking when the door to the inner room opened and Starrk stepped out, looking tired and rumpled. Fortunately, he'd thrown on a robe.

"Are there any tea cakes left? Shunsui's asking for – oh." He stopped, staring at their visitor and Lilinette giggled. The look on Starrk's face was priceless. "Um…" He looked towards her beseechingly and she grinned.

"He wants to talk to Shiro-chan! Why don't you go get him while I bring Kimono-chan some cakes?" She suggested and Starrk nodded hesitantly before going back into the room. She quickly gathered up a few cakes before darting inside. Shunsui would be naked and the whole place would smell like sex, but that was alright. She'd seen him naked a thousand times and slept in their sweaty sheets just as much. Shunsui greeted her with a smile, taking a cake as she hopped into bed with him. Juushiro was pulling on his clothing and his face was all red. Lilinette understood that in an abstract way, from her memories of being human, but it seemed rather silly to her. This was completely natural, why be embarrassed about it?

"Thank you Lili-chan! Will you keep me company while they go discuss boring things?" He asked and she laughed, taking a cake for herself. They were really nice, sweet and buttery and flakey, just like the ones they'd brought as a sample. She thought she could live on them forever. How could they ever get old?

"Sure!" He settled in to sleep and she joined him, snuggling into the blankets that smelled so deeply of all three of them. She loved that the most about sleeping with them, the scent bath she got from their bed. Even the odors of sweat and semen were comforting.

Starrk and Juushiro could deal with Byakuya. For now, she was taking a nap.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Coyote Starrk." Starrk said, a touch awkwardly. He could feel Juushiro's emotions and they weren't good. A painful embarrassment, shame, fear of this stranger's reaction… he wanted to reach out and comfort his mate but he could sense that his touch would not be welcome at the moment. The man looked at him for a moment, his grey eyes surprisingly calm given what he must have heard.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." He introduced himself and Starrk nodded before busying himself making some tea. Perhaps the green liquid would help calm Juushiro's nerves. "Lilinette told me a great deal about what has been going on. She says that you and Kyoraku were always lovers." He said and Starrk felt a burst of intense embarrassment from Juushiro. Frowning to himself, he made a note to talk to his smaller half about running her mouth. Although she'd obviously decide this man could be trusted.

"…Yes. I'm sorry for never telling you, Kuchiki-san." Juushiro said as Starrk delivered the tea. "Thank you Starrk." He said with a small smile and Starrk smiled back. He easily saw the assessing look the other shinigami gave him. It was not really hostile but definitely thoughtful.

"That does explain why you and Shunsui purchased a house together. I'd always wondered how you lived so well together, Ukitake sensei. However, this Claim… Will you be freeing him soon?" He said and Starrk was about to answer when Juushiro spoke.

"No. The Claim needs to be maintained. Unohana says that Starrk's reiatsu is holding my disease at bay and actually beginning to heal my lungs." Juushiro said calmly and Starrk almost spilled his tea.

"Wait… you said my reiatsu is doing WHAT?" He said, shocked. Juushiro looked up at him with a warm, affectionate smile as the Kuchiki man looked at him. Starrk wasn't sure what was going through his mind. He had an excellent poker face. "…My reiatsu has never done anything positive in my life!" That included his life as a living man. His reiryoku had been nothing but a curse. Juushiro's smile widened before he laughed.

"There's a first for everything. Unohana isn't certain that my disease can ever be cured, but it can be held in a dormant state. That's what she's always tried to create, and your reiatsu is doing it admirably." He said and Starrk swallowed before taking a seat, sampling his tea. He needed it to calm his own nerves now. "She will explain tomorrow that maintaining the Claim is a medical necessity."

"This will cause problems." Byakuya said with admirable understatement. Starrk nodded, still feeling a little faint. The thought that part of him was actually healing Juushiro – healing anything – it was incredible and he could hardly absorb it.

"There is nothing to be done. I hope they'll be allowed out of their rooms soon, though." Juushiro said and Starrk smiled a bit to himself. He thought it was touching, how concerned Juushiro was but he also thought it was unnecessary. Any hollow had a great capacity for tedium."What has happened while I've been gone?" He asked and Byakuya began giving him a quick rendition of events. There was a surprising amount of them and Kurosaki Ichigo figured prominently.

"…Are things usually so exciting here? I went for decades in Hueco Mundo without seeing a single thing of interest." Starrk said wonderingly and Juushiro shook his head with a smile as Byakuya looked at him thoughtfully.

"No. I believe some enemies have sensed our weakness, after Aizen's betrayal." He said and Starrk nodded. That did make sense. "The meeting tomorrow… I will do what I can to help you, Ukitake sensei." Byakuya said with an air of formality and Starrk suddenly wondered about the relationship between them. Teacher? Juushiro smiled warmly at him and Starrk felt the tension in his pet easing, to his relief.

"Thank you Bya-kun." That was a term of endearment and Starrk decided it was, perhaps, time to excuse himself.

"I'll go see what Lilinette and Shunsui are up to." He offered before leaving them alone to talk. When he walked into the bedroom he saw his mate sleeping peacefully, Lilinette by his side. Smiling to himself, he disrobed and joined them in the bed.

Tomorrow they would meet with the Gotei 13. It might be wise to sleep well to prepare.


	15. Meetings and Claims

Juushiro woke in the morning to the sound of quiet whimpering and Starrk's soothing voice.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he saw something familiar and heartbreaking. Shunsui was having a nightmare. It hadn't happened often in Los Noches but it had occurred a few times and Starrk had warned him about it. It was critical not to wake Shunsui too abruptly. A hand on his shoulder would cause him to lash out, as Starrk had learned from painful experience.

"It's alright Shunsui. Shhh. I'm here." Starrk whispered and Juushiro helped him, adding his voice.

"It's not real. We're here, we're real. Wake up, love." He said tenderly, wishing he could reach out and caress Shunsui's face. But he knew better. If he was accidentally bitten Shunsui would be beating himself up for weeks. The whimpers suddenly turned into a cry of pain and Shunsui jerked, his eyes flying open. He lay in the blankets for a moment, trembling, and when he was sure his mate was really awake Starrk put an arm around him, kissing the side of his neck. Juushiro did the same, nuzzling Shunsui's cheek.

"Starrk? …Juushiro?" Shunsui sounded confused and lost. "Ah… I did it again." He said, starting to calm. "I'm sorry." He apologized and Juushiro shook his head as Starrk kissed him on the back of his neck.

"Was it the usual one?" He asked and Shunsui closed his eyes before nodding. Shunsui's dream was always the same… absolute darkness and something stalking him in the darkness. Sometimes it was followed by a shocking pain, which usually woke him. Sometimes, though, the sense of danger and fear just kept increasing… that was the most dangerous and hardest to rouse Shunsui from. All they could do was speak to him and try to penetrate the dream.

"At least it was the quick ending this time…" He muttered before looking at the door. Their bedroom had no window. "What time is it?" He asked with a jaw cracking yawn. Starrk pushed himself off the bed to go check the clock. Lilinette had managed to sleep through everything and she took advantage of his absence to spread out on the bed.

"Mmm, it's six thirty. We should probably start getting ready for the meeting." Starrk said and Shunsui groaned. Juushiro let go of him with a smile, sitting up.

"At least you don't get hangovers anymore." He teased the arrancar, who sighed and scratched his hair. It seemed that hollows in general and arrancar specifically just didn't get sick from too much alcohol. They could get drunk, although it took either exhaustion or a great deal of sake to accomplish it.

"I don't even know what that is…" Shunsui yawned again before shuffling into his clothing. "Should I take a shower?" He asked, running a hand over his beard.

"I don't know. When was the last time you took a shower?" Starrk said absently as Juushiro went towards the bathroom. He was going to get his shower in first, while there was still hot water. Shunsui considered it for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess I should have a shower." He conceded before grinning. "Do you mind if I come with you, Juu?" He asked as Juushiro opened the bathroom door. He looked at his arrancar lover with a smile before shaking his head.

"I don't mind. But only showering." He said repressively. He knew Shunsui, he'd be very tempted to sneak in a quickie in the shower. The arrancar laughed.

"Oh Juu, you do know me so well! Nothing but a shower, I promise." He said more seriously before glancing at Starrk. He was regarding the clothes they'd been given with a small frown. "Do you need a shower Starrk?"

"No, I bathed yesterday." He said absently before selecting something. Juushiro nodded to himself. Hollows didn't really need baths and showers at all. They could go for days between them easily with no noticeable smell. After a week they began getting an interesting funk, but it was more musky than unpleasant. "Hmm…" Leaving him to his clothing, they went into the bathroom.

Juushiro deeply enjoyed showering with Shunsui. It brought back pleasant memories of all the years they had done this… Shunsui practically purred as he worked the shampoo through his heavy hair. The tie he kept it in could still be removed, but the pins of bone were permanent and Juushiro smiled as he touched them. They felt surprisingly warm and alive, like they were really part of his lover. But then, they were, and he knew from experience that Starrk's mask fragment felt equally alive.

"You know, a hollow's mask is supposed to be his or her heart." Shunsui suddenly said. "So when I broke my mask, did my heart come back except for that little bit? I sometimes wonder… and why did it take this particular shape? Does it have some meaning?" He wondered and Juushiro blinked before smiling and brushing a kiss on those little pinwheels of bone.

"It does. You used to wear pins in your hair, very expensive, pretty ones." They had been Shunsui's one indulgence, the only sign of the fact that he was part of a very wealthy noble clan. "These are similar, but larger and closer to your hair." They weren't flush against his hair, they stood out, but it was clear what the bones were meant to represent. Shunsui looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

"Really? How cute! I wonder if Starrk's and Lilinette's fragments mean anything?" He mused before helping Juushiro with his hair. That was familiar too and he relaxed into those skilled hands, smiling as his scalp was massaged. And despite not having long hair, Shunsui seemed to remember how to handle it. But then, Shunsui had always loved his hair when they'd been alive.

"I don't think so." He murmured, thinking about their mask fragments. "Starrk's might reflect his love of wolves. Lilinette… I don't think so." He couldn't imagine what a helmet would represent. Perhaps a desire for protection, or maybe it had been random chance. Shunsui nodded thoughtfully. Then he smiled cheerfully.

"You know, Starrk had a family once. He hasn't been dead that long, some of them might even still be alive. And I haven't been dead much longer. Do I have a family Juu?" Shunsui asked casually and Juushiro's eyes opened wide as he thought about that. The Kyoraku clan… how would they react to the return of one of their honored dead? And he hated to think about it but he knew Shunsui had been more beloved to them dead than alive. His place as a taichou had been a matter of pride for them but everything else…

"You do, but I don't think they'll be happy to see you." He said honestly. At least he wouldn't be hurting Shunsui's feelings. Alive, he hadn't cared what his clan thought. He'd care even less now. Sure enough, Shunsui laughed.

"Oh, it's like that? Does anyone have a happy family Juu? With Starrk's and Lilinette's stories, I'm starting to wonder!" He said cheerfully and Juushiro smiled, thinking of his own family.

"My family is quite nice. Maybe I'll introduce you to them again." He said easily. His own family had accepted Shunsui and given him a sense of family that had always been lacking with his real one. "They're a minor noble clan." And much less stuck on ceremony and propriety than the Kyoraku clan. Shunsui had always loved that about them.

"You know, I think I would like that. And I'm sure Starrk would." Shunsui said thoughtfully as they left the shower. Shunsui combed his hair out as Juushiro began brushing his, using a minor kido at the same time to dry it. Otherwise it would take hours and they didn't have that long. When they got out of the bathroom Lilinette was kicking Starrk and berating him.

"Just pick something Starrk! You're going to look like a hollow anyway! What's wrong with you?" She was saying and Juushiro snorted as Shunsui admired his mate. There was a lot to admire, Starrk was wearing nothing now but some underthings. Lilinette was already dressed, wearing black tights and a brown vest. Juushiro was sure that was supposed to have a shirt underneath but the little arrancar hadn't bothered with one. "Hey Shiro-chan, can you tell whoever gave us this stuff that I can't wear anything that has to go over my head? I mean, it should be obvious but…" Lilinette held up a shirt and Juushiro blinked as he looked at it before realizing she was quite right. T-shirts were out of the question, with her mask fragment. "Button up shirts all the way."

"Yes… hmm…" Starrk picked up a yukata that had been lying on the bed. From the looks of things he'd tried on a dozen of them in an effort to find the perfect one. The one he had right now was dark brown with a white pattern of songbirds and flowers on one shoulder, going down the centre and trailing off. The pattern might have been slightly feminine, but the vast expanses of dark brown made it a more masculine style. The belt that came with it was a lighter shade of brown. "This one, perhaps?"

"Oh yes, that one! You look wonderful. Now, let's see, what do I have that will clash horribly with my kimono?" Shunsui asked cheerfully and Juushiro choked before slapping him on the shoulder. "Oh Juu, it's all in good fun! …Why is all my clothing black?" He asked, sorting through it. Juushiro smiled a little at the sight. It was all shinigami style uniforms.

"Someone clearly knows you." He said teasingly. Or, perhaps, someone was remembering what Shunsui had been. The annoyed arrancar muttered something before pulling out a uniform and changing into it. Starrk watched, smiling.

"I think you look good in black." He said warmly and Shunsui smiled, looking up. "Did you want to leave your hair down, though?" Juushiro looked at him, surprised, as he realized that Shunsui hadn't put his hair back up yet. The arrancar ran a hand through the heavy strands with a pensive expression.

"No… I like it up. One moment." He went back to the bathroom and soon came back out with his hair tied up. Juushiro noticed that the hair tie he used was clearly taken from a kill, nothing but twisted sinew. He made a mental note to himself to get Shunsui some new ones, preferably the blue ones he'd liked before he died. He was sure the arrancar would like them just as much. His love's tastes didn't seem to have changed. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, and it's just about time." They had taken a while in the shower. The guards let them leave the room, sort of… several of them accompanied them. Juushiro noticed that they were all at least seated officer strength. That wouldn't help them much in a battle against Shunsui but they would probably survive long enough to sound an alarm.

They reached the meeting room without incident and a deferential young shinigami showed them their spots. Shunsui looked around, interested, as Starrk set his elbows on the table and propped his chin in his hands. Lilinette's chair had a cushion and she sipped her tea as they waited. Several taichou were already there. Komamura taichou was sipping his tea and looked at Starrk with interest. Starrk looked back, just as interested and Juushiro wondered if there was some kind of connection there. Komamura could speak to animals, dogs in particular, and Starrk's base form was a coyote.

That went by the wayside, though, as the rest of the Gotei 13 joined them. There were several hard looks at the arrancar, particularly since Shunsui had gotten bored and was threatening to doze off. Starrk elbowed him surreptitiously as Yamamoto took his seat and Shunsui lifted his head, blinking.

"I'm glad to see you no longer have that wretched hat, Kyoraku. Now I'll know if you're paying attention." The Soutaichou rumbled and Shunsui gave him a charming smile.

"Oh, Yama-jii! I don't do mornings, you know that." He yawned, flashing his fangs. Starrk frowned and Juushiro winced to himself. Most of the Gotei 13 wouldn't recognize that for the hostile gesture it was, but Yamamoto would likely catch the warning sign. "It's too bad I can't wear a hat. They don't fit over my bones… not like this, anyway." That was a not so veiled hint about their final form. Shunsui licked his lips, another sign that he was annoyed and wishing he could bite. Any numero would tremble at the sight.

"Shunsui." Starrk's tone was very firm and Shunsui gave him a charming smile before settling back in his chair. "Forgive him, he has issues." Fortunately the threatening signs would be too foreign for most of them to understand. "Shall we begin?" He wanted to get down to the meat of things.

"Indeed. What do you have to offer us, arrancar? And what assurance do we have that anything you say is true?" Yamamoto said and Starrk nodded. That was not unexpected.

"We have the details of Aizen's current plans. We also have our own power, that we will use on your behalf if you agree to our terms." Not that they had a lot of conditions but they did have a few. Mainly relating to their freedom and future. "Juushiro can vouch for our truthfulness." Although the Claim made that dubious. Yet, commanding someone to lie through the Claim was a risky business. The Claim could force compliance but if someone fought it hard during something as subtle as lying the performance would become wooden and forced, unbelievable.

"You have him under some kind of control. How can we trust anything he says?" The small woman taichou they had fought said. Starrk hadn't caught her name. "When will you be releasing him?" She asked and Unohana cleared her throat, attracting their attention.

"Before we continue, perhaps I should give my report on Ukitake taichou's condition." She said with a smile. Everyone listened quite attentively as she explained the Claim, the mechanisms behind it and what it was doing for Juushiro's health. Reactions varied, particularly when the way it was cast was explained. Nausea and outrage predominated and Starrk dropped his gaze to the table, feeling his face heat.

"Starrk-san did not rape me." Juushiro said firmly and Starrk cast him a grateful look. "He was very kind to me, given the circumstances. Right now he has given me no orders." Starrk had rescinded his two commands before they'd left Los Noches. He nodded but the woman regarded them both with a frown.

"But how can we know any of this is true? This Claim can control his actions. How do we know he's not lying for you?" She pressed and Starrk sighed. It was a logical question but…

"Ordering someone to lie with a Claim is possible but not very effective. If Juushiro were fighting my Claim during something as complicated as lying, you would notice." He said briefly but his audience greeted the assertion with skepticism. He could hardly blame them. "If it's medically feasible I can release him for a time, then recast my Claim. Releasing someone is very easy." It was just a matter of pulling back his reiatsu. He could do that in a heartbeat. Attention turned to Unohana and she frowned.

"I am reluctant to allow that. Would your reiatsu be pulled from his lungs?" She asked and Starrk hesitated before nodding.

"Everything but a small residue would be removed." He said honestly and she frowned, considering it. "But it likely would not take long to rebuild." He doubted it would take long at all, with that reiatsu to form a channel. Shunsui was listening, mildly interested in the proceedings and he suddenly decided to get in the game.

"Could I hold his Claim this time? I really would love to." He said brightly and Starrk gave him an amused look as Juushiro blushed. There were a few shocked looks at him and Starrk was sure most of the room hadn't been enlightened about Juushiro's and Shunsui's prior relationship. Oddly, the little woman taichou didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"No. There's no guarantee your reiatsu would heal him, especially since we think this might be a sympathetic reaction from my own death." Turning his attention back to the table, Starrk decided an explanation was in order. "I died of the same disease Juushiro has." There were a few nods and some sympathy, from what he could detect.

"If you could release Ukitake taichou for a time, that would be appreciated." Yamamoto said and Unohana sighed but nodded her consent. Starrk closed his eyes and deliberately drew back his reiatsu. It was mildly uncomfortable, as the sense of his pets' emotions and welfare thinned and vanished. Juushiro shivered and Starrk looked at him worriedly as he bent over, clearly not feeling well.

"Juushiro?" He said, concerned and he looked up, giving him a wan smile.

"It just feels cold and rather uncomfortable." He said and Starrk bit his lip. "I'll be fine."

"Unohana taichou, can you verify that the Claim has been removed?" Yamamoto asked and she went to check Juushiro. It didn't take long for her to declare that only his own reiatsu was present.

The rest of the meeting went fairly smoothly after that. Juushiro was able to confirm their sincerity and the reasons for their defection. That didn't embarrass the hollows in the room much and everyone in the room took it surprisingly well. But then, they'd probably heard the rumors already. A few of their conditions became a bit sticky, though. And one became downright odd.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean no modification?" Lilinette interrupted as they tried to lay down the guidelines for dealing with Mayuri. He was desperate to examine the two arrancar but they were less than happy with the prospect of his attention. Starrk and Shunsui both looked at her, surprised. "I wanna be modified! I wanna be taller and I want tits Starrk! Tits!" She grabbed her vest and shook it out, emphasizing her lack of proper womanly curves. "Look at me, I got nothin'!" Starrk looked completely gobsmacked by the revelation of his other half's desires. He tried to speak but nothing came out so Shunsui took up the conversational ball.

"Oh Lilinette-chan, you should think hard about that. Do you want that man to give you tits?" He pointed to Mayuri, who was already grinning at the thought. Lilinette looked at him for a moment, her single eye wide.

"…Damnit Kimono-chan! Now you went and made it all creepy! I hate you!" She complained as he and Juushiro laughed. Starrk finally managed to reboot his brain and yelped.

"Lilinette! Absolutely not! You're part of me and I like you just the way you are." He said firmly and she pouted before kicking him. "Ow!"

"You just don't want to have to worry about me getting laid without you! I hate you too Starrk." She groused as he hid his face in his hands. "Oh whatever. But you better be able to take that collar off sometimes then! I want to have sex!" She threatened and Starrk sighed, a very long suffering sound.

"Fine, fine. I'm sure they have some special rooms with kido wards that can contain me, so we can satisfy you. She feels my emotions and pleasure when we're fully released." He said for the benefit of his audience and Lilinette nodded. "Not my pain, though, which I think is rather unfair."

"Oh screw you Starrk!" She went into a silent pout, which suited the rest of them just fine. The condition that got sticky was Starrk's concern for the other arrancar. He wanted them to be given a chance to reform if Aizen was defeated.

"So tenderhearted! They can all die for all I care, but Starrk sees things differently." Shunsui said with cold hearted cheerfulness. Starrk sighed a little, shaking his head. He knew his love was every bit as indifferent as he said. Even the arrancar who were 'real' to him would not be mourned by Shunsui.

"These hollows have shinigami properties. If they can made useful after Aizen's defeat, perhaps they can be given a place in Soul Society." Byakuya said and Starrk felt a moment of gratitude to him. The thought of Grimmjow being summarily executed did not sit well with him.

Eventually, things were resolved, largely in their favor. The final decision was that Starrk would be kept restrained by the reiatsu limiter, except when confined by powerful kido wards at either the Fourth or the Twelfth. It made him wonder where he'd be casting the Claim that night. The limiter would need to be off for that. He and Shunsui would both be allowed to wander the Seireitei freely as long as they remained together at all times. They would be thoroughly examined but not modified in any way by the scientists of the Twelfth. And they would soon be put to work… after a few weeks to acclimatize themselves, they would take over the running of Gin's unit. After losing two taichou in quick succession, they were dispirited to say the least.

"That's a great job for Kimono-chan and Starrk!" Lilinette said approvingly. "Starrk's like, totally sympathetic and Shunsui's really good at getting people moving. He just has to look at 'em and lick his lips, heh… oh hey. One thing though. Is there anyone who can do the math for them? Because Starrk can't do math an' Kimono-chan just gets bored and wanders off. Or maybe someone can teach me? I like numbers but these two can't teach me nothin'." She rolled her single eye as Starrk winced. Shunsui just yawned, completely indifferent to his failings.

"I can instruct you, Lilinette-chan." Juushiro said with a smile and she smiled back, pleased.

"And are we agreed on the terms after Aizen's defeat?" Starrk asked quietly. That was very important to him. In the agreement they had drafted – Yamamoto's fukutaichou was taking notes – any arrancar prisoners would be given the chance to prove themselves useful after the war. If they did well, they would be accepted as citizens of Soul Society. If not, they would be executed.

"We are agreed. Now, what is your information on Aizen's plans?" Yamamoto asked and Starrk nodded before detailing everything he knew. Shunsui threw in a few extra tidbits, like the fact that Ulquiorra was going to be in charge of kidnapping Orihime Inoue. The meeting had already gone too long, so it was decided that Soi Fon would give them a full debriefing about all the Espada and their capabilities. Aizen might change his plans for Orihime now, but he could hardly change his warrior's abilities. Soon all the shinigami would know what the arrancar could do. That might prove to be an invaluable advantage in the final battle.

When it was all over, Starrk felt tired and wrung out. There was something that needed to be done though, as soon as possible. Unohana remembered and escorted them to her Division, taking them to the most heavily warded room they had. Then she gave Juushiro the key to his collar before leaving them alone.

"Unleash me?" Starrk said teasingly and the white haired taichou blushed before giving him a warm smile.

"What if I don't?" He said playfully and Starrk's eyes widened as he was suddenly pressed against the wall. Without his reiatsu to draw on, he couldn't possibly keep up with Juushiro's speed.

"You want to dominate me?" He murmured softly, meeting heated brown eyes. "I don't mind but the Claim requires that I penetrate you." That was simply necessary. Juushiro smiled before reaching behind him and sliding the key home.

Starrk sighed in pleasure as he felt his reiatsu suddenly flow free. He would never have told them but having his power crippled so completely was unpleasant. He still had some hierro available, but it was weak. He couldn't use sonido or any kind of reiatsu sensing. In almost every way, he was helpless. Although Starrk did suspect that he could shatter the collar if he tried hard enough. Even seki-seki stone could only take so much power and he had pressure to burn. But doing that would just be unwise. Shaking out his hair, he smiled as Juushiro dropped the collar onto the ground. They kissed and Starrk savored the feel of his shinigami mate, so close to him.

"Is something wrong?" Juushiro asked softly as they parted and Starrk hesitated, wondering why he was asking. "You taste like bread and avocado. It's not bad but it's not normal." Starrk blinked at that. That was an extremely odd combination of flavors for him.

"I… don't know. Could it be the retaining collar?" He hazarded a guess, glancing down at the piece of metal and stone. "My power might be reacting somehow…" It was the best guess he had. Juushiro frowned but kissed him again before guiding him over to the bed. This was likely where they kept injured but dangerous prisoners.

Starrk sank onto the sheets with a smile, letting Juushiro dominate him. His lovely, white haired mate straddled his waist with a smile before kissing him again.

"Mmm, amaretto and coffee." Juushiro murmured, sliding a hand through his hair. Starrk reached up to explore those beautiful white strands. They felt beautifully soft against his palms. "I like having Shunsui there, but it feels nice to have you all to myself for once." He confessed and Starrk laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Shunsui often had alone time with one of them, but they rarely had alone time together. Juushiro kissed him again then and Starrk began disrobing the shinigami. Or at least, trying to. The full shinigami uniform was more complicated than the simple thing he'd been given in Los Noches. He was still puzzling over the knots when Juushiro rescued him, taking care of them easily.

"Undress yourself." He ordered as he pulled away his clothing and Starrk swallowed, feeling a great deal of anticipation. Juushiro was definitely in a more domineering mood. Reaching up he undid his yukata, pulling away the fabric slowly, teasingly revealing what lay beneath. Then a thought came to him and he smiled teasingly before reaching down to slowly stroke his half-hard member. Starrk watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Juushiro stared, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Oh my kami." He breathed and Starrk was sure that he'd never watched another man masturbate before. But then, it hadn't occurred to him and Shunsui that this could be arousing until that enforced week of abstinence. Slowly gliding his hand over himself, he let out a soft, breathy moan.

"Please join me. I need you." Starrk said, his voice a seductive whisper. Juushiro needed no encouragement, climbing onto the bed with a smile. They were both naked now and the beautiful shinigami rubbed against him. That made Starrk frown as he realized something. "Do we have any lube?" He wouldn't have been too concerned if he'd been the one taking it… the times Shunsui had prepared him with only spit couldn't be counted… but Juushiro was shinigami and more fragile. The white haired taichou shook his head with a smile.

"I'll be fine." He said before indulging in another kiss. Starrk savored those warm, soft lips, that agile tongue. "Mmm… amaretto and Kahlua. Here, suck." Juushiro offered him his fingers and Starrk opened his mouth, taking them in and slowly, sensuously coating the digits in his saliva. "Kami Starrk, you are so beautiful." Juushiro whispered and their eyes met for a moment. Starrk felt warmed by the desire in those warm brown eyes.

"You are too." He whispered as he let go of the fingers with a small pop. Juushiro was beautiful, and now that he knew about the healing effects of his reiatsu, he could actually see it on the taichou's body. He'd gained weight, mostly muscle but also a healthy coating of fat. He wasn't fully recovered – he had been emaciated for decades – but Starrk could see that his body was trying to come back, with the help it was being given. It was a wonderful thing to see. He watched, his breath coming faster as the shinigami above him began to prepare himself. "Oh kami, Juushiro…" How he wanted to feel that body on him, surrounding his aching member. Juushiro smiled down at him before gripping his cock and easing down onto it. "Ah!" Starrk gasped, but let his partner take it at his pace. When Juushiro was fully seated and the pain was easing, Starrk slowly, cautiously moved. As he pulled back and pressed up into that warmth, he sent a jolt of reiatsu into Juushiro's body. The way his white haired lover gasped and rested his hands on his chest, the wide eyed pleasure on his face… Starrk wanted to see more of that.

And he did. Juushiro rode him with practiced ease as Starrk continued filling his partner and pet with reiatsu. He tried to take it slowly, drawing out the experience by giving Juushiro the bare minimum of power. The way those powerful muscles moved around him, the absolute pleasure of being sheathed in the others' body… Starrk didn't want it to end too soon. Warm hands slid over his chest and Starrk looked into brown eyes again, seeing the haze of lust and joy that was his shinigami mate.

"I love you." Juushiro whispered and Starrk's breath caught in his throat. That meant so much to him, at this moment. Truly, even if they could never having a mating bond, they were mates.

"I love you too." He breathed as he arched, Claiming the taichou with a too-powerful jolt of reiatsu. Juushiro gasped, his eyes going wide as he bent over, offering his neck to the arrancar. Starrk nuzzled the pale skin for a moment before whispering. "Love you…" Then he completed the circuit, sinking his fangs into Juushiro's neck. The taste of blood, the sound of Juushiro's pleasure, the way his body clamped tight… Starrk saw stars as he arched upwards, coming off the bed with the force of his orgasm. It felt beyond glorious, beyond life itself. How could anything feel so good?

They both gradually came down from the high and Starrk sighed in relief as he began feeling Juushiro's emotions again. Including a bit of pain from what they'd done… he nuzzled the shinigami apologetically and Juushiro laughed. Starrk looked at him curiously and he smiled before explaining.

"Your beard tickles." He said and Starrk blushed lightly. His beard? Although he'd noticed that about Shunsui… he had even more facial hair and Starrk had always loved that about him. "It's cute, I love it." Juushiro murmured, his eyes still hazy with the pleasure of the Claim. Then he lay down on Starrk's chest, their bodies still connected, and began to doze off. Starrk vaguely knew he should do something about that but he just couldn't find the energy.

Feeling completely, utterly spent, the two of them fell asleep together.


	16. Taichou of the Third

Author's Note: My updates are going to slow down a bit. I'm working buttloads of overtime next week. But hey, money!

* * *

Starrk smiled as he watched Lilinette and Shunsui at play.

Somehow, his mate had managed to procure a skateboard. Now he was teaching Lilinette how to use it, something that was completely foreign to her. They had the tiny skateboard area to themselves. A few other people had entered the park but had taken one look at them and kept a safe distance. The two arrancar might be allowed free run of the Seireitei, but that didn't mean they were welcomed.

Fortunately, Shunsui was indifferent to any hostility and enjoyed being feared. Lilinette was just indifferent and Starrk tried to copy her. It was a touch harder for him, but he knew he needed to get used to it. Plus souls and shinigami had good reason to fear them.

As they played, he glanced around, taking in the beauty of the park. It was really quite lovely. The trees were like nothing he had ever known, beautiful things with spreading leaves. The trees he had known had been scraggly things, hardy and gnarled by the rough elements of their highland home. These were far more lush. Vaguely, Starrk wondered why he was seeing so much more dead than he ever had as a Living man. When he'd been taken to the sanitarium, the trip had taken nearly a week but he'd seen almost nothing of the landscape. Just a bit through the barred windows of the wagon, and he hadn't been in a proper mental state to appreciate it. The thought of his changed circumstances brought up an odd melancholy and Starrk sighed, wondering why life was so unfair. Death, oddly enough, was treating him so much better.

"Oi, Starrk! You going funky again? Stop it!" Lilinette demanded and Starrk surfaced from his reverie to see his smaller half was scowling at him while Shunsui was grinning. He blushed as he realized they had both sensed his pain. "Kimono-chan, why don't you take him somewhere and screw his brains out?"

"What an excellent suggestion!" Shunsui said as Starrk choked. Then his eyes went wide as Shunsui moved too fast for him to even follow, catching him up and sonidoing off. Briefly, Starrk cursed the retaining collar around his neck. He had no way to evade his mate's attentions. They stopped in a shaded area of the park, with a decent amount of coverage from the nearby trees. However, it was still part of the park and Starrk tried to squirm away.

"Shunsui, stop! Someone might… see… us…" Starrk said, his voice weakening as Shunsui began to feel him up through his thin, summer yukata. Those talented hands knew exactly what he liked best and his mate was not above using that knowledge against him. Shunsui grinned at him as he continued teasing him.

"Hmm… no." He said before kissing him, deeply. Starrk couldn't help but melt into that kiss. This was his great weakness and Shunsui knew it, taking shameless advantage of it. "Besides, I don't care." He added as they parted for breath and Starrk gasped as his hair was gripped, his head tilted back so his mate could explore his throat. He rested his hands against Shunsui's chest, groaning softly. "They can awe at our bodies and stamina."

"I don't think it would be awe… uh…" Starrk gave up as Shunsui got a hand around his cock and began to stroke him directly. "Oh kami." He breathed, seeing the heat in Shunsui's eyes. The desire rising in him was too much. "Do it. Take me, hard and fast." This was no place for foreplay and gentle touches. Shunsui grinned.

"Gladly!" Starrk found himself turned away, facing a tree, his yukata hitched up as his undergarments were pulled down. He rested his arms on the tree as big fingers, covered in some kind of hand cream, began to open him. "Wait, you brought lube? Shunsui…" He tried to growl but it turned into a yelp as his prostate was lovingly stroked. Shunsui laughed, kissing him just beneath his ear.

"I'm always ready for an opportunity." He murmured and Starrk panted, his eyes half-closing as those big fingers kept working on him, preparing his insides. Starrk shuddered as the fingers vanished, quickly replaced with his mate's length. Shunsui groaned in pleasure before gripping his hips, taking him quick and hard, just as he'd asked.

The fast pace of the mating left him breathless. Starrk gasped as Shunsui's cock remorselessly tortured him, joined quickly by his hand, finding his straining erection and stroking him in time with his thrusts. He arched as Shunsui nipped his throat, making him bite his lip to stifle a cry. The mild pain combined with the pleasure, and was only enhanced as Shunsui sucked on his throat, savoring the blood. Starrk panted, shuddering as a particularly powerful thrust suddenly brought him over the edge. He released, his seed coating Shunsui's hand and spilling onto the ground. His mate wasn't there yet, though, and Starrk braced himself on the tree as he was rocked by more powerful strokes. After perhaps five more, his mate stiffened with a low sound of pleasure. Starrk sighed as he felt the heat of Shunsui's release deep inside his body.

"Ah, Starrk. You are always so wonderful." Shunsui murmured in his ear before slowly pulling away. Starrk winced as he felt a line of cum slide down his leg. "And you ladies are wonderful too." He added, to Starrk's absolute horror. Turning his head, he saw the two young women. Likely attracted by the sounds they hadn't quite been able to muffle, they had stumbled onto their tryst. They were both blushing and wide eyed. "You like what you see?" Shunsui said with a grin and one of them squeaked before grabbing her friend and running away. Starrk blushed almost as furiously as he pulled his clothing back into place. Then he noticed.

"Shunsui! For kami's sake, pull up your pants!" He said as the other arrancar grinned and began fixing his clothing. "I hope they don't complain." Although they probably would. Who wouldn't? Shunsui shrugged, unconcerned.

"Ah, who cares? Come on, let's leave before they summon someone to deal with us." He urged and Starrk nodded. That was actually very likely to happen. Taking Shunsui's hand, they went to gather Lilinette and leave the park.

If they were lucky, perhaps the girls wouldn't be able to identify them. Starrk doubted it, but they could hope.

* * *

"So this is my new Division! I can't really remember but it all seems rather familiar." Shunsui mused as they were shown around by a morose man named Kira Izuru. "I wonder. Who's in charge of my old Division? Was it the Eighth?" He asked and Kira looked at his new taichou with interest as Starrk looked around curiously.

"I was told you could not remember." He said and Shunsui shrugged, raising an open hand.

"I can't. But I have feelings sometimes. And sometimes a little more… but don't expect very much. That could be a tragic mistake, eh Starrk?" Shunsui said cheerfully and Starrk winced a little at the reminder of how he had tricked Juushiro.

"Yes, you're a very accomplished liar." Starrk said dryly as his mate laughed. "Ah, this looks very nice." He looked over the training grounds with a smile. "I imagine you'll be getting good use out of this." He said teasingly and Shunsui smiled, pleased.

"I will indeed!" He said. Neither of them noticed Lilinette quietly sneaking away. There were plenty of other shinigami from different Divisions here, getting their first look at the arrancar version of Kyoraku Shunsui. One of them, in particular, had caught her attention. He was oblivious to the arrancar girl sneaking up on him until she poked him in the side.

"Hey funny face!" Lilinette said with false cheer. Hisagi Shuhei turned towards her, surprised, and received a vicious kick in the crotch. "HAH!" His companion at the moment, Matsumoto, stared in shock. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" She started charging a cero just to have a hand snap over it, utterly disrupting the building power. "HEY!"

"Lilinette! What in the world are you doing?!" Starrk snapped as Shunsui licked his mildly scorched hand, giving Lilinette a quizzical glance. Starrk had an arm around her chest now, holding her back "Why did you kick that man?" Everyone was staring as Lilinette thrashed against his grip.

"It's THAT GUY Starrk! You know THAT GUY! Kill him Starrk! Kill him Kimono-chan! This is all his fault!" She shrilled as Shuhei started to recover slightly, enough to look up and glare. Starrk looked away from his other half just in time to meet dark grey eyes. His own, lighter grey eyes widened as he suddenly understood. Then they narrowed with undeniable hostility as his grip on Lilinette eased.

"Oh. You." He said with a quiet anger that was infinitely more dangerous than Lilinette's rage. Shuhei's anger suddenly turned to surprise as he realized the second arrancar knew him, too. Starrk just closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I should have expected this. But I honestly thought you were probably dead." He opened his eyes before smiling. It wasn't a nice smile. "You don't remember me? You really should. I don't think it's every day that a 'mere plus soul' forces a fukutaichou to his knees with reiatsu alone." He said lightly and Hisagi's eyes widened with realization.

"You! The man at the monastery!" He said as Lilinette blew him a raspberry. Starrk nodded, his grey eyes sad at the reminder. "And the little girl… I think?" She was less recognizable than Starrk, but it was still obvious who she had to be.

"Yeah, us! We knew you were a fucking liar! 'Oh, it's heaven, you won't have to eat or worry about anything' YEAH RIGHT! We hate you! Why didn't you just tell us the truth? It's all your fault!" Lilinette tried to kick him again but this time Shuhei was able to avoid her easily. Starrk's grip on her arm also made it difficult. "It's your fault we turned into hollows! And then Aizen found us and Kimono-chan and he was gonna use us to kill your leader! All because you fucked up!"

"Lilinette!" Even Starrk was struck by the complete unfairness of that charge. "That's like blaming a pebble for starting an avalanche. Why are you so upset?" She seemed to be on the edge of frothing madness. She looked up at him, her single eye glazing over with tears.

"Don't you get it Starrk? I… I ate you!" She said before suddenly sobbing. Tears began to trickle down her small face as Starrk stared at her, wide-eyed. "Y-You just looked at me so sad and you opened your arms and I – I… there was blood _everywhere_ and I _loved _you Lupe, I loved you so much but I ate you a-anyway and for so long you were g-gone… waaahhh!" She dissolved into wild, childish sobbing as Starrk gathered her into his arms, holding her close to him. He rocked her slowly back and forth as he gently petted her hair and tried to comfort her.

"Oh Lily. How long have you been holding this in?" He whispered, resting his cheek on the bone of her helmet. "It wasn't your fault. You were just a hollow, Lily. It's what they do. Shhh. I could have stopped you, I chose my fate. Shhh."

"You shouldn't've… had to… make that choice… Lupe… uwah…" Lily kept crying as his eyes softened with sadness and a trace of guilt. It hadn't been his fault either but Starrk suddenly felt regret for that long ago decision. It had never occurred to him to think of how Lily might feel, if she remembered devouring him. He'd simply been unable to go on without her. Nothing else had mattered.

"That might be so, but we have to take some responsibility Lily. It's not his fault. We rejected what he had to offer." Starrk said and she shook her head. "We did. He told us what they tell most people. It wasn't his fault that we were too damaged and distrustful to listen."

"I… I went to see my taichou, for advice on how to send you on." Shuhei spoke hesitantly, clearly affected by the drama in front of him. Everyone was watching, but Starrk and Lilinette didn't care. All that really mattered was each other. "But when I came back you were gone. There wasn't even a hollow…"

"Gone to Hueco Mundo. I was too strong to remain." Starrk said as he looked up. "This is what happens when someone like me becomes hollow."

"Yes, I'm a good example of that too, aren't I? Ah, stop being so hard on yourselves! Weren't you practically a pair of babies?" Shunsui said cheerfully, managing to break the mood of pain and guilt that had settled over the two of them. "How old were you, Starrk?"

"Um? Well, I was fifteen when I was put away. It took me six years to die so… twenty-one?" Starrk said after a moment and Shuhei frowned. Starrk noticed and gave him a small, sad smile. "That was actually a nunnery and a sanitarium. The nuns tended over the insane, like myself. I saw ghosts, after all. Clearly insane." He said it so lightly that the shinigami around them laughed and the atmosphere lightened further. Lilinette sniffled before punching him in the arm.

"Oi, making a joke out of it. You're dumb Starrk." She pulled away before looking at Shuhei challengingly. "They took me there for killing my baby-fucking stepdad. I wasn't like Starrk though. I hung myself right off and that was the end of me. I was a ghost for a long time, too. I went hollow right after you left." She said before shrugging. "Eh, whatever. Maybe it was for the best. If all that shit hadn't happened we wouldn't have Kimono-chan and I really like him."

"Oh, how touching! But this is a practice ground and I see many people standing around." Shunsui said with a cheerful, predatory glance around him. That was quite a familiar thing to everyone and they quickly found things to do. "Now, Kira! I think it is time for you to show me your skill." He said and his new fukutaichou nodded. Starrk and Lilinette both watched on the sidelines.

Shunsui took his time with Kira, getting a feel for his abilities. Starrk could tell he was pleased. He was especially happy when Kira used his shikai and after a bit of sparring, effectively disarmed the arrancar. Of course, that was largely useless on Shunsui… he simply left his weapons in the dirt and attack Kira with his fists. Shunsui wasn't in the same league as Soi Fon when it came to that style, but he was still extremely good and much faster than his new fukutaichou. Soon he had Kira disarmed and pinned. He gently kissed the man's neck, making his eyes go wide before releasing him.

"You are dead! Well done though, you held me off for a good length of time." Shunsui said cheerfully as Kira frowned, rubbing his neck.

"Kyoraku taichou, I do not appreciate your actions." He said with frigid courtesy, to Shunsui's puzzlement. Starrk chuckled softly as Lilinette laughed. Their mate gave them a questioning look and Starrk easily translated.

"He thinks you're coming onto him." He explained and Shunsui's eyes went comically wide before he laughed.

"Heavens no! Did no one tell you about my nature?" He said merrily as Kira frowned. "I am a snake!" He opened his mouth, extending his fangs. Kira stared and his reaction surprised them all.

"How can you close your mouth? Your fangs are too long." He asked and Shunsui blinked at him before licking his fangs. Then he folded them onto the roof of his mouth. "…Retractable fangs? That's incredible. Can I see?"

"If you like." Shunsui said, bemused, and opened his mouth. To everyone's surprise, Kira had a small mirror that he used to look. Shunsui flexed his fangs a bit and Starrk tensed, but he was just demonstrating the mechanism to his new fukutaichou.

"Venom sacks. So that's how you poisoned Hitsugaya taichou." Kira murmured as he pulled back the mirror. Shunsui nodded, smiling. "Forgive me. I understand now. You were saying that in a real fight, you would have bitten me." And given their reiatsu difference that would have been probably been fatal. Starrk thought there was a very minor chance that Kira could survive. He was on the stronger end of the adjuchas scale, a touch stronger than Barragan's fraccion, if he was any judge.

"Yes. You know, I think I like you. Shall we have some sake together?" Shunsui suggested and Kira smiled, faintly, before accepting the invitation. Starrk was very glad to see it. Things would go much better if Shunsui could bond with his closest subordinate. "Starrk, you come too!"

"Of course." He wouldn't dream of leaving his mate alone with Kira this early in their relationship. No because he was worried about Shunsui straying, but because he was worried about Kira getting bitten. Shunsui seemed to like him but the shinigami wasn't real to him yet. This early, he would still be considered disposable by Shunsui.

They spent some time chatting and getting acquainted. Kira asked them a bit about Gin, and they answered his questions as well as they could. Which wasn't too well, since Starrk wasn't too fond of the shinigami and he only existed to Shunsui as a source of sake. Still, they tried. And as they spoke they got to know Kira bit. He was definitely on the quiet side but seemed like a decent person to Starrk.

"I really can't wait for the final battle. Ah, to show the other Espada our final form! Won't that be glorious Starrk?" Shunsui asked and Starrk shrugged with a small smile as Lilinette scoffed.

"You're crazy Kimono-chan. Isn't he nuts?" She asked Kira who only shrugged. "You're just too nice to say so." Kira just looked rather depressed as he sipped his sake.

"Many people feel the same way he does, so I wouldn't say he's insane. But I can't feel that way. To me, war is depressing." He said sadly, catching Starrk's attention. The arrancar looked at him curiously as Shunsui laughed.

"Ah, but war is wonderful! The feel of the sword in my hand, the thrill of the fight, the pleasure of the kill… it makes me feel so alive! Really, what could be better than that?" He asked and Kira just shook his head. "I know Starrk feels differently too, but I'm afraid I can't understand why."

"Mmm… it's not exactly that I feel differently." Starrk said slowly, thinking about it. Then he smiled as Lilinette stole Shunsui's sake saucer while he was distracted. His mate would be noticing that soon. "Everything you said is true. At the moment, the battle can be sweet." Despite not really have the killing instinct Shunsui did, Starrk could feel the adrenaline and excitement of the moment. "But when it's done… when the dust had settled and the blood stains the ground… I think to myself, who was that man? I didn't know him, not really. Was he a good man or a bad man? Did he have a family? What hopes and dreams did I just end?" Starrk said and Kira looked at him, eyes wide. "Then, it all seems like an enormous waste. That was what I felt for so many years, when I was death itself… that I was surrounded by wasted dreams and broken lives." He'd only had to look at the broken bodies to feel the despair of it all.

"They were just adjuchas Starrk. Not worth cryin' over. These shinigami, now, they might've been different." Lilinette said as she sipped the sake and Shunsui suddenly noticed his loss.

"Hey! You're not supposed to drink that!" He tried to grab it back and Lilinette slurped it down before he could get the saucer away from her. "Starrk! Why don't you stop her from doing that?" He sounded mildly vexed and Starrk shrugged.

"She's not really a child and she doesn't drink enough to get drunk anyway." He pointed out as Shunsui pouted before refilling his saucer.

"It's still my sake. Get her some of her own." He said possessively before going back to the original topic. "Yes, that does sound depressing. I just don't think about it." He said with his usual cold hearted cheerfulness as Starrk smiled and Lilinette laughed. "Why bother myself with such things?"

"I admit, you might have a point. Ignorance is bliss." Starrk said as Kira sipped his sake.

"You know, you're nothing like I would have pictured." Kira said and Shunsui lifted his eyebrows as Starrk gave him a questioning look. "You're so different, yet so much the same." He said to Kyoraku, who smiled cheerfully. He'd heard that before from both Gin and Juushiro. "And you… are nothing like a hollow. If I didn't know better I would swear I was speaking to a shinigami." He said to Starrk and the Primera's eyes softened a moment before he smiled. It was a smile edged with sadness.

"I'm a vasto lorde and I remember my past. If Shunsui ever remembers, he might be whole." That was all he was missing, but they had no idea how to help him. Shunsui sighed, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"So I can regret all the people I've killed? I think I prefer to go on in blissful ignorance of pesky things like morality." He said and Starrk winced as Lilinette laughed. Kira smiled slightly. He knew it wasn't a joke but still found it amusing.

"Well, I hate to break your bliss but we should get onto something else you need to know… namely, paperwork." Starrk said firmly as Shunsui groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Oh kami. I do remember that… I remember that I hated it. Do I have to?" He asked and Starrk smiled. He knew how to handle this.

"I'm your co-taichou, so technically you don't _have_ to." Shunsui briefly looked hopeful before Starrk continued. "However, if you put all the work on us I might not have enough time to have sex with you." He said and Shunsui's mouth opened soundlessly for a moment. "Doing all that work, you know."

"Oh Starrk, are you blackmailing me? How terrible of you!" Shunsui said admiringly. The other arrancar just smiled as Lilinette grinned. "I suppose I will have to do… paperwork." He said it like it was a bad word and Lilinette laughed as Kira smiled.

"Oi! Stop complaining Kimono-chan. None of you can help me with the budget stuff." She said cheerfully before smiling at Kira. He was looking at her, a touch surprised. "Starrk's hopeless with math and Shunsui gets way too bored, so that's going to be my job. Checking things over anyway. I'm guessing you guys have accountants but the taichou has to check stuff, right?"

"Indeed. Let me show you." Kira set down his saucer and they all willingly set aside the sake. They had a lot of work to do, settling into their new Division.

It would be better for them to get started.


End file.
